Twists of Fate
by hollyhwrites
Summary: I have taken the timeline of the original show & picked it up & dropped it about 10 years in the future where the show would end in 2000 instead. This story starts with Rick's proposal to Jo. What would you do if you found out the world as you knew it was gone & you had to start all over again alone? Please join me to find out how our dark haired heroine does it. Chapter 10 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twists of Fate (1/?)

Chapter 1

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: I have taken the timeline of the original show and picked it up and dropped it 11 years in the future where the show would end in 2000 instead of 1989. That would put Tootie on rollerblades instead of roller skates and maybe make the hair less poofy. I wanted the characters to be current and Jo and Blair to not be past their early to mid thirties when they reached that mark. Come join Jo and discover what happens in her life once she decides to stop hiding who she really is and the twisted path fate takes her on.

**Thanks to all of you reading this and giving this new story a chance. I hope you enjoy.**

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

CHAPTER 1

Jo was stunned. Rick had proposed. She hadn't seen it coming. She cared for Rick and enjoyed spending time with him but could she really go against her true nature? "I can't answer you in front of an audience." Rick drags her to another room as her friends look on.

Jo was comfortable with Rick however she was not in love with him. He looked so excited and happy. "Maybe." Rick ran off enthusiastic about her answer.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair had asked Casey to marry her. He only wanted to live with her but the news still cut Jo to the quick. She was so tired of denying who she was and could no longer stand to sit and watch the woman she loved love someone else. Blair could never be hers. Jo felt she needed to finally accept that and move on. The dark haired young woman had been toying with the idea of going back to New York attending the police academy and becoming a cop. Going so far as applying to the academy and finding out she had been accepted only days before Rick proposed. The acceptance letter was in the back of her dresser drawer, pulling it out she found that the next class started in two weeks. Jo looked around her room; it had been great growing up in Peekskill however it was time to move on. Blair was going to be helping run Eastland and going to law school. Natalie lived mostly in SOHO now and Tootie was off soon to study acting in London. It was time for Jo to step out on her own into the world.

Over the next few days Jo packed up all of her belongings, which wasn't much and put them into a small rented storage space. She met and had dinner with Rick turning him down as gracefully as she could. He was upset and said he wasn't giving up. He would try again after he returned from touring and she graduated from the Police Academy. Before she could tell him it would do no good he had left the table and was gone.

Everyone in the house was so busy that they hadn't even noticed that Jo had moved out having dismissed her absence from the house as spending time with Rick.

Jo was set on telling her family and friends the truth before she started the Police Academy wanting to start the next phase of her life openly and honestly. Taking the opportunity given her the following night to tell her parents. Her father and his new wife and kids were in town for a short visit. Stopping by Giovanni's on the way to her mom's apartment she picked up her parents favorite foods. It took some fast talking to get her dad to her mom's place without his new family attached to his hip and her mom had to actually cancel a date with a man she was seeing.

Charlie showed up on the front stoop as Jo arrived kissing her on the cheek and helping her carry the bags up to Rose's apartment. Her ma ushered them in, she already had the table set. Rose hugged her daughter kissing her cheek as well. Working together they set everything out and were soon settled down to eat. Jo said a quick prayer that this meeting would go better than she felt it probably would.

Her parents had always been very supportive of her but they were also very Catholic. Her mother was devout and even though Charlie didn't go to Mass very often Jo still knew his tight views on what she was about to tell him.

A flicker caught her eye and Jo noticed the ring on her mother's finger as they were filling their plates. Reaching for her mother's hand she looked it over. "It's lovely ma. Did Mr. Francs give it to you?"

Rose blushed. "Yes dear. He asked me to marry him last weekend. I said yes. I love him very much. I was waiting to tell you until I saw you in person. I don't know if you remember him from when you were a child. He owned the bakery around the corner. He is mostly retired now and his son and daughter run it now. I know you will like him and his kids. They are a little older than you are. His wife died about nine years ago of cancer. We met one day at the park and sat for hours just talking. It has really been wonderful and I am very happy." Rose was glowing.

Jo was very happy for her; she knew the Francs pretty well and really liked them. Coming around the table she hugged her mom. "I am so glad for you ma. You look happier than I have seen you in a long time." Rose blushed once more.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yeah Rose, congratulations. I'm really happy for you. Let's dig into this delicious meal our daughter bought us and celebrate." He topped off their wine glasses, raised his own clinking it to the two that followed.

The meal was pleasant and enjoyable and over too soon for Jo's liking. The last dish was cleared and dried. Charlie sat back down at the kitchen table, Rose sat opposite him and they both turned towards Jo who was leaning against the counter. "Well girl you put it off long as you can. What is it you wanted to tell us that you got us both together and fed us our favorite meals for dinner?" Charlie got right to the point.

"Well there are a few things I wanted to discuss. I'm leaving Peekskill and moving back to the City. I'm moving into housing at the Police Academy this weekend where I will be joining the next class. I'm going to become a cop. Hopefully a detective in the not too distant future, if I work hard enough."

"But what about your teaching and the center?" Rose asked stunned.

"I enjoy it, but is also makes me see and feel that I could make a difference in this way as well. When things are settled I can still volunteer and teach when my time allows. I have thought about this a long time. It feels like the right time."

"What about the Rick fella you've been seeing? I thought that was serious. What's he say about this?" Charlie wondered.

"I broke-up with Rick. He wanted something I wouldn't and couldn't give him."

Rose's face looked worried and sad. "What did he want?"

"Marriage, children, love. I care for Rick. He is a great friend. Nonetheless I don't feel for him the way one should if they want to share all their life with someone. I couldn't keep pretending and I didn't want to hurt him any further."

Charlie nodded. "I understand, my girl. That special guy is out there somewhere and someday he will sweep you off your feet."

Jo swallowed what felt like sawdust in her mouth, the moment of truth had arrived. "No he won't." She glanced at her parent's confused faces. "But maybe if I am real lucky that special woman will come along and capture my heart as deeply as I capture hers."

Charlie and Rose sat in silence as they absorbed what she had said. Tears began to run down her mother's face as she saw the truth in her daughter's eyes.

Charlie's face became redder and redder as he did the same. "Take it back JoAnna Marie Polniaczek. No daughter of mine is a lesbian." He shouted.

Jo stood straight and tall. "This one is."

"Then you are no daughter of mine. I don't want to lay eyes on you again until you come to me to ask forgiveness and introduce me to your husband."

Jo looked at the disappointment and disgust in her father's eyes and felt her heart break. She saw in her mother the same disappointment along with a deep sadness, yet resoluteness, before Rose closed her crying eyes and turned her back on her daughter.

Jo's heart shattered as her parents disowned her. After all she had done to make herself into a woman they could be proud of. They were turning their backs on her over something that wasn't even a choice. It was nature. Her God given nature. Jo turned to leave yet paused. "Even though you don't unconditionally love me, I still love you. I hope someday we can work all of this out, but if not I wish you all the best of love and happiness in your lives." Jo left and was able to hold in her tears until she was alone in the hotel room she had rented until her training class began. She cried herself to sleep as her heart and soul wept at the loss of her parents.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The following day she rode her bike around the City for hours letting her mind drift and her battered heart heal a bit. Jo knew she couldn't get all of her friends together now it would be too hard to face that. The sad woman decided on telling Nat first since the young woman was nearby before traveling back to Peekskill and telling Blair, Tootie, and Beverly Anne. She didn't think they would abandon her although she figured they would be shocked and surprised. It would take them a bit to get used to the idea. Writing to Mrs. G would be the best way to let her know. With that all settled in her mind Jo relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

It was beginning to get late when the rider spotted a flash of light near an old building that looked to be under construction, being renovated. A nice Lincoln Town Car was parked idling by the back entrance. Jo's gut told her something was off and pulled her bike into a nearby alley. After pulling her helmet off she kept it with her, it was the only thing she had to use as a weapon, if need be.

She pulled out her cell phone, a fancy one given to her for her birthday by Blair with all the latest tech on it. She dialed 911, but waited to press talk. No one was to be seen at the entrance so she slid silently into the building. Upon entering she found herself in a long hallway filled with closed doors. Hearing nothing from any of them the silent figure slowly moved down the hall hearing music coming from ahead, loud opera music. With each step closer to that music screams of pain and pleas for mercy could be heard. Not hesitating a shaky finger pressed talk as the woman continued to ease down the hallway as quietly as possible.

Jo was shocked at the scene before her. A family of four was trussed up hanging by their bound wrists from high ceiling girders. They appeared to be a well off family judging from their fancy clothing. Every member had blood dripping from them onto the bare concrete floor. A man who looked very much like an aristocrat stood in a dapper tux before the family. There was a big burly man behind him dressed in an expensive suit filming the whole thing.

Pulling back into the hallway Jo related what she saw and where she was to the dispatcher on the phone. A shrill scream filled the air and had her going back to have look. Having had read the papers and heard about the news of several upper class families being found in vacant buildings around the city and across the river in Jersey trussed up and tortured to death she knew what she had stumbled across. It was believed to be a serial killer, but there were no clues as to who it could be. No evidence as to the killer's identity had been found.

Quickly switching to the camera mode on cell phone, she took several photos of the men torturing the family. The dispatcher was telling her to stay where she was, but when the dark haired woman saw the tuxedo guy begin working on the youngest of the two boys again she couldn't make herself stand idly by and watch. After informing the dispatcher of where she was hiding the phone under a nearby crate set up on blocks, that several pictures of the assailants were on it and that she would leave it on, Jo began to ease forward.

The younger boy looked to be no older than twelve and his brother maybe fourteen. The parents didn't seem to be conscious anymore and the dark puddles below them were large. Both boys were screaming as Mr. Tux took turns cutting them. Running as fast as she could up behind the behemoth filming the scene she crashed her helmet into his temple with all her might. Seconds later she screamed upon feeling a searing pain rake down her back. Spinning she used her helmet to hit the arm that was coming at her for another cutting strike. The knife flew away, however the man advanced catching her in the stomach with his fist. Jo doubled over winded, but dove for the man's knees knocking him to the ground hearing his head smack hard onto the floor and groaning.

The behemoth must have had a really hard head because despite the blow she gave him with her helmet he was beginning to move. Joy shot through the injured woman when she heard the sirens approaching. Jo hurt and knew in her current condition she didn't have much of a chance of winning against the two strong men. She told herself that if she made it out of this situation she was going to take martial arts classes and become the best she could. The woman never wanted to feel this vulnerable again.

Screams were wrenched from her once more as her hair felt like it was being removed from her scalp as the behemoth picked her up by the hair and tossed her backwards into some scaffolding causing it to collapse around her.

The huge man knelt beside Mr. Tux. "Cops, professor. We must go." He helped the elegantly dressed man to his feet.

The Professor's gaze latched onto Jo's as she began crawling out of the rubble of the scaffolding. He smiled. "Shoot our little intruder my pet. We don't have time to have any real fun with her. I will gather our camera and the kit."

Jo barely made it to her feet as she heard the first shot ring out and agonizing pain blazed across her chest followed by a matching pain in her side. Her body was forced back by the impact of the bullets collapsing once more into the pile of rubble from the scaffolding, her head coming into firm contact with a metal pole hidden within knocking her into peaceful oblivion as the world around her erupted into chaos."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Tears ran unchecked down several sad faces as the flower draped coffin was lowered into the ground. The cemetery was just on the outskirts of Peekskill on a hill overlooking the town on one side and park land on the other. Jo had once mentioned to Blair that if anything ever happened to her that this cemetery was where she wanted to be planted. The blonde had taken care of the arrangements herself. Jo was her best friend.

Everyone was shocked when her parents refused to attend the services. However, no more so than when they found out she had broken up with Rick, moved out of the house, and joined the Police Academy. Even though Jo was a few days from starting her training she still received a hero's funeral. She had listed Mrs. Garret as her next of kin. The elder woman received a Medal for Honor from the mayor awarded to Jo for her acts of bravery. They were all proud of Jo. She had unmasked a serial killer and saved two children and countless others from their clutches. The two killers were still at large nonetheless the authorities now knew who they were and what they looked like thanks to their heroic friend.

Blair, Nat, and Tootie clung to Mrs. Garret and Beverly Anne. None of them could believe Jo Polniaczek was really gone. She had been the strongest person any of them had known. Their friend had touched so many lives. Just looking around let one know that. The church and now the cemetery was packed to overflowing. No one doubted that Jo was loved and would be missed. Her absence would leave a hole in several lives especially those of the four women who had been with her since her arrival at Eastland ten years before.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Come on don't be sad. It's only the first chapter with many more to go. So what do you think? As I said this is my first attempt at a non paranormal or urban fantasy style story. Please let me know what you think so far. Reviews are quite motivational and will help me get those next chapters out quicker. **** If you are a Rizzoli & Isles fan please check out my story called Winds of Change. It's urban fantasy rizzles. You can also check out more about me and other writing projects at my website hollyhwrites dot com. Again thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you at least to get a notice that you're following my story. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Twists of Fate (2/?)

Chapter 2

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: What would you do if you found out the world as you knew it was gone and you had to start all over again alone? Please join me to find out how our dark haired heroine does it.

**Thanks to all of you for giving this new story a chance. I hope you stay with me until the end of this new tale and share with me how you think I am doing. Special thanks go out to Cando58 for her kind and inspiring review. Enjoy your reading!**

_Previously…_ _Jo barely made it to her feet as she heard the first shot ring out and agonizing pain blazed across her chest followed by a matching pain in her side. Her body was forced back by the impact of the bullets collapsing once more into the pile of rubble from the scaffolding, her head coming into firm contact with a metal pole hidden within knocking her into peaceful oblivion as the world around her erupted into chaos."_

… _Blair, Nat, and Tootie clung to Mrs. Garret and Beverly Anne. None of them could believe Jo Polniaczek was really gone. She had been the strongest person any of them had known. Their friend had touched so many lives. Just looking around let one know that. The church and now the cemetery was packed to overflowing. No one doubted that Jo was loved and would be missed. Her absence would leave a hole in several lives especially those of the four women who had been with her since her arrival at Eastland ten years before._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

CHAPTER 2

Two weeks later…

Hazy green eyes slowly opened. Where was she? Jo tried to move and groaned. It felt like she had been run over by a Mack truck.

A nurse immediately showed up. "It's good to see those pretty eyes open on their own miss. We have been waiting a few of weeks for that to happen."

"A few weeks?" Jo rasped. "Water please."

The nurse dutifully put a straw to her lips. The cool liquid felt amazing in Jo's parched mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"How am I? Where am I? What happened after I was shot?" Jo had more questions but those were the first ones to come out. She wondered where her friends were and if her mom or dad had come to see her.

"Just hang tight miss. I will get your doctor and there are also a couple of agents who have been anxious to talk with you, but don't you worry you are going to be all right. You have some of the best docs in the world taking care of you."

Jo watched the nurse leave and saw that there was an armed guard dressed in fatigues outside her door. She looked around her room. There was a flowering pot sitting in the window and a picture of a desert cannon scene at sunset on the far wall and a TV mounted in the corner. A comfy looking recliner sat in the opposite corner from the TV and a typical hospital chair sat against the wall under the window. The room was spartan, but comfortable for a hospital room, at least it was private and she didn't have to share.

Jo had dozed off and wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt the nurse begin checking her vitals.

"Sorry to wake you hon, but the doctor and agents are here to speak with you." She helped Jo sit up and get as comfortable as she could. The nurse also gave her some more water.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The woman made notes of Jo's vitals for her chart and left the room.

"Nice to meet you Jo. I am Dr. Martin Casto. I performed the surgeries to help repair the damage those two bullets did to you. One nicked your heart and the other went through your abdomen just missing your spine by less than half an inch. All in all you are a pretty lucky woman. Also the knife wound across your back didn't require a lot of stitches to repair and will only leave very minimal scarring. We have been worried about that bump on your head though. I am glad that your body finally felt well enough to come out of its coma. You sure had me worried there." Dr. Casto looked to be about forty maybe a few years older with dark hair, eyes and complexion, but he had a bright smile and made Jo feel comfortable. He was on the thin side and standing about six feet tall.

"Am I going to be okay, doc?"

"We will do some tests to make sure, but it looks like you are only going to come out of this with a few scars and no permanent physical damage. Do you mind if I check your surgical sites now?"

"No, go ahead."

The doctor finished his exam. Informing Jo she was in Washington D.C. in a federal hospital in a protected ward. He also introduced the two agents who came in with him.

The male agent was Special Agent Carl Bantin of the FBI and the female was Officer Michelle Ferguson from Interpol.

The doctor stepped back as the salt and pepper haired FBI Agent stepped forward. "Ms. Polniaczek it's an honor to meet you."

"Sir, could you please tell me what happened after I was shot? Why I have a guard on my door? Why I am now in Washington DC, and where are my friends?"

He smiled. "I think you would have done well at the Academy." He sat in the chair by the bed and the female officer who had brown and auburn hair in a tight braid leaned against the windowsill.

"Unfortunately, the two perps got away, but thanks to you we now know who they are. The man in the tuxedo is Pavel Nikolaevich, a very rich man originally from Russia. It is believed his first victims were his own parents and younger sister when he was about eighteen years old. He does not have any allies in his home country. His killing spree has spanned many years and over many nations. You are the first and only viable witness. He and his large friend were unsubs to us until now. Now Pavel and his buddy Leonid Igorovich's pictures have been sent out to every law agency in every country in the world we can reach. This duo is no longer an unknown and much of their known assets have been seized."

"Wait if I am the only viable witness will he go after my family and friends to get to me? And what happened to the family he had, did any of them make it?"

"The children did, but they are both too traumatized to be reliable witnesses and he kept them blind folded all the time. Pavel often does this, we are unsure why at the moment."

"He liked hearing them cry and scream for their parents when they heard their parents' pain and couldn't see what was happening, and even more so when their parents fell silent and it was their turn." Jo said as haunting sounds and images filled her mind. "Leonid called him Professor and Pavel called the behemoth my pet. It was really creepy." Officer Ferguson was making notes on a Palm device as Jo spoke.

"Well that is interesting. We will talk more about all of that later. The two young boys are under protection in a special hospital and their aunt and uncle are with them. When they are better they are all going into the WitSec program. I think starting over will be good for them, not to mention safer. They can't identify their attackers; however Pavel and Leonid might want to finish what they started. Though from our current profile that is unlikely."

The Agent held Jo's gaze. "You, on the other hand, are a definite target. He has already tried to get to you. He hired a couple of local mid-level thugs to take you out shortly after you entered the hospital. They were caught, but couldn't give us more information other than a thin dude and a really big dude with Russian accents hired them."

"These guys are crazy. My friends and family are in danger. We have to protect them."Jo sat up straighter and groaned as her injuries pulled.

"Jo relax." Dr Casto was at her side easing her back.

"Jo your family, friends, and you are protected the best way we know how." Agent Bantin paused. "Pavel, Leonid, your family, your friends, and the world all think you died in surgery after the shooting. We thought that would be best until after Pavel and Leonid are captured and you can testify against them. You are the ace in the hole that will put them away."

Jo was absolutely speechless. "Will I ever see any of my friends and family again?"

"We hope so, but we don't know for sure. As of now it is only Pavel and Leonid alone and on the run. They are wanted by many government agencies in many nations as well as several underworld families he has chosen to take victims from. If he doesn't have any allies that means it is unlikely you will be of any interest to anyone else once he is captured or dies."

"What do I do now?" Jo stared at her hands; they were all lost to her. She had lost her parents before the shooting, but now she had lost Blair, her best friend and secret love. She had lost Mrs. G her surrogate mother, her heart sisters Tootie and Natalie, and crazy Aunt Beverly Anne. They were all gone and she was all alone. All she had worked for and loved was gone. Then again, all of those she cared for were safe; they were safe because JoAnna Marie Polniaczek was dead.

Interpol Officer Michelle Ferguson gave the young woman in the bed a few minutes to process. She was taking all of this better than they had hoped. She could tell the woman would be okay as long as her loved ones were protected.

"We believe it would be best if we moved you to a different country and set-up your new identity there. You have a large network of friends and your deeds were highly publicized here. It is too likely you will run into someone who will recognize you in this country. We will give you a new identity and many countries have offered to cover any costs if you chose to go back to school or get training in another field besides teaching, psychology, or the police force or even a mechanic. I think you could probably take up motorcycles again as long as it stays a private hobby and you don't call attention to yourself. Take a few days and think about what you may want to do; maybe something else that you thought about majoring in at college. I have a couple of magazines and books about other careers and information on a couple of places we feel would be the safest to send you. Agent Bantin and I will both be back later to ask you about what happened in that building. Try and get some rest. I know you have a lot to think about." She nodded to the brave young woman and led the Agent out the door.

Dr. Casto was watching her closely. "It's a lot to take in, I know. However try and not get over stressed. It will only make your hospital stay longer. Is there anything else you need?"

"A keyboard. You know an electronic piano?" She wiggled her fingers in front of her like playing the piano.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow.

"I enjoy playing the piano when something is bothering me if I can't ride my bike. And since I am in a hospital I can't exactly ride my bike or get to a piano, so a keyboard will have to do."

"My husband has a very nice one. I am sure he would let you borrow it especially if you let him come and visit with you. He is also assigned to this case, but he is a compu nerd or as I like to call him a techno geek. He has mad computer skills yet awful musical ones, but he tries. I know he would love to meet you. He could have that keyboard to you in a half hour."

"Thanks, I would appreciate it and I look forward to meeting your husband."

"Good, now you rest. I will call Teddy and be back soon." The doctor left and Jo closed her eyes as fatigue blissfully overtook her.

She woke and hour later to find a short spiky haired blond man kicked back in the recliner in the corner working on a laptop. He looked up at her when he felt her gaze. His face lit up and showed off his killer dimples. "Hi there milady. I am Teddy Casto, at your service." He actually stood and gave a slight bow.

Jo could see how Teddy and the Doc could balance one another out.

"Hello kind sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." She couldn't help teasing back.

Her reply earned her a chuckle. Teddy had placed a very nice keyboard on the rolling tray table. He maneuvered it in front of Jo and helped her adjust the height. He showed her the ins and outs of it. "Do you need or want sheet music?"

"I have several songs I play by heart though there are a many I do use sheet music for." Her fingers began flowing over the keys. She let herself get lost in the music for a little while before looking up and finding both Teddy and the Doc perched at the end of her bed listening.

"I don't think I have heard such beautiful music come from Teddy's keyboard before." The Doc winked at her.

"Hey, you better watch it darling or you will be sleeping in the guestroom tonight." Teddy pouted, but he too winked at Jo. "You play lovely my sweet. Here," He handed her a laptop. "I have several sheets of music loaded on here. Pick what you like and I can run down the hall and print them off for you. If there are songs you want that aren't on there, I bet I can find them online and then print them out for you."

"Thank you both." Jo sighed. "So Doc, how much longer will I be here?" She wondered where she would be after she left the hospital.

"Not sure exactly. It will depend on your test results, but it looks like brain and motor functions are working just fine. I could probably justify keeping you in my facility for a couple of weeks. Give you a little time to get up on your feet and really decide what you want to do. You are going to want to be strong when you leave here to stand up to all those government officers and agents wanting to pull you hither and yon."

"I agree with Marty. You want some time to heal, think, and grow strong again before dealing with them."

"Thanks again. I think I will take you up on that." Jo could see that they both seemed to really care. It was nice to not feel so alone even for just a little bit. She felt tired again already. She pushed the table with the keyboard away and Teddy took the laptop placing in on the windowsill. Jo was tired, but her mind was also racing with a myriad of thoughts. She was sad at the loss of everything she knew and cared about and sad about what they must have and still were going through because of her apparent death. Her mind was also filled with doubts and uncertainty about her future. No matter how her mind was racing her body soon took over shutting down into a healing sleep.

Jo took their advice and ended up staying at the hospital for another four weeks. During that time she really got to know Martin and Teddy Casto. The couple in their late thirties and early forties, became something of surrogate parents. Something just clicked between the three of them.

She thought long and hard about what she wanted to do in the future, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do what Dr. Martin did. He was a surgeon, he saved lives. Teddy said that she also had an aptitude for computers. He had been teaching her a lot about what he did and she had taken to it easily.

To take her mind off of everything and everyone she had lost and would probably never see again, Jo threw herself into her new endeavors. After speaking with the Doc, he began helping her study for exams to get into medical school. Teddy even helped by setting up software on a laptop to help her study.

After speaking with representatives from several different government agencies and some string pulling by some government officials, as well as, by some not so politically correct powerful families, Jo was guaranteed a spot at one of the top medical schools in the world. Contingent on her passing the tests required for acceptance. The dark haired woman was heading to University of Cambridge in England.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**I told you not to be so sad after the first chapter. As you see this story revolves mostly around Jo and the twists that fate sends her on, but wait it out. We will see our other favorite characters return before this story reaches its end. So tell me, what do you think so far? A bit different than most FoL fan fiction but I had fun writing this story. I have it written out on paper and am simply typing it in making a few minor adjustments along the way and sharing my imagination with you. If you like this try my Rizzles tale Winds of Change, that one I am writing fresh as I go, an interesting adventure in itself. Again, thanks for reading and please feel free to review and share your thoughts with me. Until Next Time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Twists of Fate (3/?)

Chapter 3

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: The ups and downs of Zayne's (Jo) life in Cambridge.

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, favorite, and/or put this story on your alerts. I hope you continue to follow along. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously… To take her mind off of everything and everyone she had lost and would probably never see again, Jo threw herself into her new endeavors. After speaking with the Doc, he began helping her study for exams to get into medical school. Teddy even helped by setting up software on a laptop to help her study. _

_After speaking with representatives from several different government agencies and some string pulling by some government officials, as well as, by some not so politically correct powerful families, Jo was guaranteed a spot at one of the top medical schools in the world. Contingent on her passing the tests required for acceptance. The dark haired woman was heading to University of Cambridge in England._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 3

The next six months were a whirl wind of studying, rehab, moving, gaining a new identity, and finally testing and being accepted to school. Over the months a deep connection had formed between Jo and the Casto's, because of this they requested and were granted a special dispensation. Since neither man had any other family besides each other and had no connection at all to Jo's former life before the incident, they were able to travel to England with Jo. The psychiatrist working with the young woman suggested that it would be healthy for Jo to have that sense of family with her; especially with the high stress environment she was walking into and the fact she had lost a very close knit family unit.

Dr. Martin Casto accepted a top surgical position at one of the area hospitals and Teddy became a computer analyst through the local Interpol office. The Casto's decided to buy a house about a mile and a half from the center of Cambridge. It was a nice home with four bedrooms, two with in-suites, a large back yard, a single garage, and a looped parking area for several cars, something rare that close into town.

Jo was getting used to her new name, Zaynedria J. Masters. She had picked it out herself, wanting something totally different and unique. The medical student also thought going by the nickname Zayne would be cool. That is what Martin and Teddy now called her. She liked it and it seemed to fit.

Her hair was now short and slightly spiky on top with blond and red highlights. It gave her a very different look from her norm, along with her much slimmer build. She rode a bicycle to school most days and others took the bus, it all depended on the weather.

The first couple of years went by pretty quickly. Zayne had done well enough on entrance exams and interviews and had such good recommendations that she was accepted into an accelerated course. She was in line to complete medical school in four years or less and her foundation course in one year instead of two, before she began her specialty training. Specialty training would take five to six years, no short cuts there. Zayne wanted to be a trauma surgeon. She felt that the challenge and excitement of such a career would be right for her.

Zayne studied hard and usually spent any free time she had pursuing her other new passion, computers. Teddy taught her all that he knew and together they had created a couple of games that they sold to some prominent manufacturers and made a tidy profit from, as well as royalties. After her first big check from the game, she finally bought herself a new motorcycle and sometimes rode that into school. Martin and Teddy even got into motor biking with her. They would take rides together through the countryside when they could. It was the only time the two men could get Zayne away from home or school.

Zayne used her mad comp skills to covertly keep an eye on those she left behind. Beverly Ann was doing well and had taken her photography hobby and published a couple coffee table books. Andy was on his way to graduating from Eastland now that they were co-ed. Tootie was back in New York working on Broadway, not center stage yet, but she was getting there. Natalie was working her way up the ranks as a journalist. Blair had continued on as headmistress of Eastland, but had also continued on in law school. The young heiress hired someone to assist her in running the school. Mrs. G was still happily married and traipsing across the globe helping the less fortunate with her husband. Her mother, Rose, was now married and her new step children had made her a grandmother. From what was posted on the family's My Space page they were all very close and happy. Her Father, Charlie, lived in Arizona with his new family and he had recently taken over the family hardware business from his father-in-law.

The final nail in the coffin came for Zayne during her third year of medical school. The program she wrote, to alert her when anything mentioning her friends and family posted on the internet, chimed. It was about a wedding announcement. Blair Warner was getting married in grand fashion to Tad Warner. That last flicker of hope for someday was snuffed out.

Zayne let go of that last thread that she would someday be Jo again, and fully decided that no matter what she was and always would be Zaynedria J Masters. Even if she could someday go back to being Jo, she preferred who she was now. Any further decisions could wait until the time came for her to return to New York. The young woman didn't even want to contemplate it at the moment, it may never happen anyway. The last she spoke with her handler they were no closer to tracking down Pavel and Leonid. Zayne closed the program letting it run and record, but not alert her anymore. Closing her eyes she sighed as she let her past go. If she felt the need she could always periodically check back. The new woman was finally ready to truly move on, even in her heart.

During Zayne's fourth year of school she bumped into a very pretty petite strawberry blonde woman as she was getting on the bus near her home. The woman was wearing pink scrub pants with a scrub top with pictures of cuddly kittens all over it, and had a purple backpack over one shoulder.

Zayne wore her usual jeans, polo shirt, and sneakers with her blue backpack on her shoulder. "Sorry about that. I got bumped off balance. Didn't mean to do the same to you." The pretty young woman wasn't much over five feet tall, however when she smiled up at her, Zayne felt something shift inside and her heart rate seemed to increase.

"That's alright, it happens all the time. At least you were nice enough to catch me before I fell and you apologized." The woman led the way onto the bus finding a seat and sliding over to invite Zayne to sit down.

Zayne happily did so, before indicating the woman's attire. "Are you in medical school or training at the University?"

"No, I am a nurse in the pediatric unit at the University Hospital. I have seen you around the neighborhood before, usually on a bike, but a few times on the bus. You go to the university don't you?"

"Yes, I am going to medical school. I want to ultimately become a trauma surgeon." Putting her pack between her feet Zayne settled back into the seat.

The smaller woman did the same. "I wish you well with that." She offered her hand. "I'm Faith, by the way, Faith Langdon."

"Zaynedria Masters, but you can call me Zayne." They shook and Zayne felt a sensation she had wondered if she would ever feel again. She smiled; the short haired woman had a feeling that Faith was someone special.

The two women talked together until Faith got off at the stop nearest the hospital. Zayne went on to her classes. Most of her training was at the hospital, but she also had some classroom style work. Her foundation course would be starting soon and she would then be working almost exclusively at the hospital.

The sharing of seats on the bus and biking into town together became more frequent between Faith and Zayne. They even managed to go on a few dates. Zayne was glad Faith was so understanding of her lack of time.

Zayne was introduced to Faith's mom, Fiona, and her twin brother, Farren. Faith looked like her mother whom was rather attractive. Farren was a large man, but he still had the same green eyes and strawberry blond hair as his mother and sister.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Fiona looked the striking young woman over. She seemed to be a good sort and a future doctor to boot. Her baby girl could do worse. What she liked was the way Zayne looked at her Faith. There was true affection there and possibly more. Time would tell. The mother saw the same in her daughter when she looked upon Zayne.

"So are names beginning with F common in your family?" Zayne asked as they ate dinner.

That got a chuckle out of her hosts. "No it is something my husband Frank and I decided to do. Our families wanted us to name our children after grandparents who had truly horrid monikers. We decided to go with the F theme to get them off our backs. It worked out well and I now have two wonderful children with lovely names, Faith Elizabette and Farren James."

"What a lovely story. I agree you do have wonderful children with strong names." Zayne winked at Faith.

"When my husband was still alive he spoiled them something fierce and I'm afraid I have done the same in the five years since he passed."

"It doesn't seem to have harmed them any." The medical student looked over at Farren with his muscular build and close cropped hair. "What do you do for a living Farren?"

"I am in the SAS. I am just home on leave."

She nodded. "I had a feeling. Well I wish you a safe journey when you return and would like to say thanks for all you and your buddies do to keep us all as safe as you can. Not everyone can do what you guys do, and it's appreciated."

Farren was quite humbled by the sincerity of the thanks. "You're welcome and I always do my best to stay as safe as I can."

"So are you all alone in the UK, or do you have family here?" Fiona asked.

"I live with my adoptive fathers, Dr. Martin Casto and his husband Teddy Casto. Let's just say my parents were not as understanding of my being gay as Faith told me you two were. Martin and Teddy took me in and became the supportive parents I thought mine were." She took a sip of her wine. "Doc helped me get bitten by the bug to become a surgeon, and Teddy is a techno geek. I have found out I like that just as much. It's a trade off though. I got them into motorcycle riding." Zayne grinned.

"It's good you had understanding family you could turn to. I will never understand the ignorance of some people." Fiona stood and began clearing the table. "Let me and Faith clean up here, and bring dessert into the sitting room. Farren show Zayne the way and keep her company."

"Yes, ma'am." Farren led the way to a well appointed sitting room that made Zayne feel like she had stepped into the late Victorian period, but still managed to appear comfortable. "Just so you know, you hurt my sister, and I will come after you."

"It is not my aim to hurt your sister. We are taking this slow for both our sakes. However, if I do hurt her, I will understand your attempt to harm me." She wouldn't tell him just yet that she had been taking classes in various martial arts and weapons for the past several years and was very proficient at defending herself.

Farren raised his eyebrow at that, but had no chance to question her further. His mother and sister were coming through the doors with desert and tea.

This was the first of many times Zayne spent in the Langdon household. When Zayne's time was short, Faith would often have her over to eat or simply watch over her while she slept or studied. Faith would also come to Zayne's to do the same. Fiona got on famously with Martin and Teddy. Farren even got on with them when he was home on leave. The Casto's and the Langdon's were there when Zayne graduated medical school with honors, and they threw a party for her when she finished her foundation course. Zayne had been among the top three in her class and was chosen to train under the most elite trauma surgeon in Europe, who just happened to have come back to the Cambridge University Hospital to be closer to his and his wife's family.

Zayne had a short six weeks of down time before she began specialty training. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Stepping into her bedroom, Zayne got a ring box out of her sock drawer. The ring was a beautiful two carat marquis cut diamond with emeralds on each side that reminded her of Faith's eyes. It had been nearly six years since her world had gotten turned upside down. She was now 28 years old, and this time she was completely in love with someone who would love her back. She had already told Martin and Teddy she was going to ask Faith to marry her, but only after sharing with her a little bit about her true past. She had even asked for and received Fiona and Farren's blessing. Now the only thing needed was Faith's acceptance. Zayne wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, shoved the ring box in her pocket before heading back downstairs.

Snatching a bottle of champagne and two flutes she had hidden earlier, the nervous woman snagged Faith's hand leading her out a side door, and down a path behind the hedges that ended in a private gazebo at the back of the large yard that opened up onto a park. Setting the champagne and flutes down on a table, she pulled Faith into her for a passionate kiss. "I have been wanting to do that all night long." Zayne said breathlessly when she pulled back.

"I fully understand and agree love." Faith wrapped her arms around the taller woman leaning her head along her collar bone, sighing in contentment.

"It's hard to believe it has been almost two years since we bumped into one another on the bus. I knew you were someone special the minute I shook your hand. I want you to be a part of my life always Faith, but first I need to be as honest as I can be with you about my past. Will you be patient and listen to me all the way through before you ask any questions?"

Faith stared into the eyes of the woman she loved; seeing love and uncertainty there. She nodded her agreement. They sat facing in chairs opposite one another. Their hands still held together.

"Well to begin with Zaynedria J Masters is not the name I was born with. It was a name I chose…" The story of her life came out as much as it could without using names of people or places. All the way up to the moment she woke up from her coma to be told she had been declared dead and put in witness protection, how she came to know Martin and Teddy, and how they all came to Cambridge.

Faith sat stunned. Zayne had always been vague when talking about her past before Cambridge, now she understood why. Faith had always known Zayne was amazing, but now she felt that even more. "You are an incredibly brave and courageous woman Zayne, and I love you no matter what your name might be. You are still the love of my life and the closest friend I have ever had." She wiped the tears that were running down the brunettes face before kissing her fervently.

Zayne felt happier than she had in a very long time. She pulled back from the kiss smiling. "In that case." The excited woman leaned over flicking a switch under the railing causing hundreds of white Christmas lights to come to life in the dark gazebo and the garden surrounding it, leaving behind the illusion of stepping into their own little slice of heaven. The dark haired beauty got down on one knee before her love, while opening the ring box. "Faith, I think I began falling for you the moment I met you and that love grows stronger everyday. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you. Faith Elizabette Langdon would you do me the great honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" She never broke eye contact with the pretty woman sitting before her with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, Zaynedria! Yes! A hundred times yes!" She threw herself into Zayne's arms kissing her with all the love she had in her.

When they finally parted Zayne slid the ring on Faith's shaking finger, kissing ring and finger. "You have made me the happiest of women today Faith. I love you so much." After much more kissing and passionate groping, the couple finally got around to popping the cork on the champagne.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The party was winding down by the time they stepped back into the house. Fiona was the first to spot the ring. "Oh my baby is getting married!" She threw her arms around the couple as she cried and laughed at the same time. The couple was soon being hugged and congratulated by the remaining guests.

Fiona, Martin, Teddy, and Fallen pulled the happy couple into Martin's study. "So do you know how soon you want to marry? Your union will now be legal just like straight couples. I am so excited for you." Fiona bounced in her seat.

"We haven't discussed it yet, but I am ready anytime Faith is." Zayne squeezed her loves hand.

"Then I say as soon as possible! That way we can have a little time for a honeymoon before you begin your grueling advanced training, Doc." Faith leaned into her fiancé for a quick kiss.

"Then I guess we better get busy, because I only have six weeks before Dr. Henry Leeds expects me to be at the hospital all ready to devote at least the next five years to his intense training."

They were married two weeks later, with Faith taking the last name Zayne had chosen. So Zayne and Faith Masters spent three weeks touring Italy and Greece, something the strawberry blonde had always wanted to do. When they returned they found out Fiona, Martin, and Teddy had decided to sell their homes. They would all pitch in together and buy a much larger home that the entire family could be happy in with plenty of room for future children.

The couple laughed when they heard this. They had wondered about their housing when they returned and had discussed having children sooner rather than later. Faith was leery of waiting because the women in her family usually went into menopause early in life. Her mother had been only thirty-two, and Faith was already twenty eight. She wanted to carry the child herself, which was fine with Zayne. She wanted kids, but wasn't too keen on the carrying of them for nine months. She really couldn't very easily with the stressful and strenuous training she was starting in a week's time.

The parents had been busy while the honeymooners were away and already started the process of purchasing a Queen Anne home that was a former Rectory. The home was nearly six thousand feet of finished space with a whole third floor that had been used as storage that could be finished, and a basement as well. It was a luxurious home with seven bedrooms, three plus baths, and five large attic rooms with lots of room to expand. The home once belonged to Oliver Cromwell's sister. It was just outside of town sitting on three acres which backed onto the Cottenham Lode with open fields beyond. It was a lovely place with plenty of room to grow.

Zayne had shown Faith exactly how much she had in the bank while they were on their honeymoon. The smaller woman had been staggered and asked how she had made so much money while attending medical school. Her dark haired wife had explained about the computer games she had designed along with some other programs that were pretty popular, and it turned out she had a fine hand in investing.

Zayne and Faith said they would pay their part as well. The parents argued until Zayne confessed that she and now Faith were worth over five hundred million dollars.

Fiona was flabbergasted. "Did you know about this?" She turned to Faith.

"No mom, not until our honeymoon when she floored me with it."

The dark haired woman explained once again how she had earned her money and the parents said she should share her investing advice with them in the future. Zayne laughed and promised she would.

Six months had passed. The families had sold their homes and now lived happily together in The Rectory. Faith and Zayne went ahead with their plans to have a child. The decision was made that Faith would carry the baby, but they would use Zayne's eggs inseminated by Fallen's sperm. That way the child would truly be a part of both parents. Fallen was all for it. He said in his line of work you never knew what might occur and he was glad that if something happened, a part of him would go on. He also knew Faith and Zayne would be super parents. He even agreed to bank some of his sperm for any future children they may want.

Fiona, who loved taking pictures and videos, had been documenting the couple's relationship since before their first official date, was there at every treatment and doctors visit as was Teddy. He helped edit and make digital movies and albums of all their lives together as a growing family.

The women got lucky and Faith became pregnant after their second attempt. What made it even better was that she was carrying twins. The whole family was ecstatic over the pregnancy. Zayne was grateful to have their parents around to help Faith as much as possible. Dr. Leeds was a grueling task master and expected anyone he chose to train to be completely dedicated. Of the ten young doctors he chose to train four had already broke under the pressure and had moved on to less stressful training and changed their specialty.

On their one year anniversary Zayne had moved heaven and earth to make it possible to spend a romantic night with her six months pregnant wife. She had a limo show up at the house taking Faith out for a candlelight dinner at a nice restaurant the pregnant woman had been wanting to try, followed by slow dancing. When they returned home Zayne made sweet love to her wife until they both passed out utterly sated. Something the young doctor paid for the next day at the hospital.

Three months later Faith gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. One had hair the same color as Faith's, but she had Zayne's blue eyes. While the other favored Zayne, yet had Faith and Fallen's green eyes.

The babies were a perfect mix of their parents. Abigail Elizabette was the name given to the light haired infant, and Zoe Faith was the name given to the dark haired twin. Zayne had insisted that each child carry one of Faith's names. Faith eventually agreed, but she said that at least one of the girls would have a name beginning in a "Z" like her wife's. Carrying on a little bit of the tradition her parents had begun. The twins were some of the most loved children in the world, and Zayne would argue the most well documented.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

During Zayne's third year of specialty training and shortly after the twins second birthday, the blissful happiness at The Rectory was shattered.

Everyone was home that evening to have a family dinner with Fallen before he left to go back overseas. Faith had been volunteering at a local clinic since the girls had been born. She didn't go back to work after her pregnancy since they didn't need the money, however she still enjoyed being a nurse and had chosen to do volunteer work three days a week at area clinics.

They heard the gravel popping as a car came down the drive. Everyone assumed it was Faith home from work. The doorbell soon rang. Zayne opened it to find two police officers standing there. She knew from the looks on their faces that something had happened to her Faith.

She turned from the door as they stepped inside. "Teddy could you please take the girls upstairs."

Teddy had seen enough in his life to know something awful was coming. He nodded and gathered the girls up and took them upstairs to their bedroom.

Once the children were up in their room and everyone was seated, the officers informed them that Faith had been shot and killed at the clinic. The incident happened when a little boy of six dropped a gun, he thought was a toy, out of his backpack. He had found the gun under his big brothers bed. The weapon went off when it hit the hard tile floor. Faith hadn't even seen it coming. The bullet entered through her back and tore through her heart and lodged in the arm of the doctor she had been speaking with. Her death was practically instantaneous and she hadn't suffered.

Zayne sat silent, tears streaming down her face, as her world fell apart once again. "I need to see her." Was all she said. The officers agreed and left information to make that happen. Fiona collapsed in Fallen's arms as they wept together.

The dark haired woman left the room wiping her eyes as she headed up the stairs to her daughters' room. They were too young to really understand what was going on, and so young that they would never really remember the wonderful woman who gave birth to them. Zayne vowed she would make sure they knew their mother and how much she loved them. Teddy met her in the hall, she simply shook her head as she entered her children's room shutting the door behind her. Her daughters' ran to her. The broken hearted woman scooped her precious children up holding them close, burying her face in there soft sweet smelling hair finding solace in the living part of her wife left behind.

Over the next few weeks and months the household slowly began to come to life once more. Having Faith's little girls running, playing, and laughing through the house helped a great deal.

A dark cloud fell once again six months later when soldiers appeared on their doorstep to inform them of Fallen's death. He had died a hero saving several of his squad's lives and those of many civilians. He was awarded a medal of honor for his heroics.

Fiona was much quieter for several months after that, and began to go to therapy to help her cope. Zayne had thrown herself into her work at the hospital and with her computers. The only socializing she did was with her children and three parents.

She had made many contacts and worked on several high profile patients during her time under the renowned Dr. Leeds. She finished her training earning the top spot. Many, including Dr. Leeds, said she had magic hands and was amazingly calm and cool under pressure.

She was highly sought out by prominent hospitals across Europe and North America, even Australia. However, she chose to stay in Cambridge for a while longer. Her family was there and she didn't yet feel like shaking them up.

Since Faith's death, Zayne had built quite a name for herself as a surgeon and also a techno guru. She had done work for the government and the Crown in both fields. She even became a favorite of the Queen herself.

During her efforts to keep her mind occupied from dwelling on her loss, she had developed several programs that had greatly helped the medical world. As well as several that ended up being added to nearly every electronic device coming onto the market. From computers, smartphones, digital tablets, and so on. She even managed to make a killing investing when many others were losing nearly everything they had when the economy took a down turn.

The surgeon was glad to see things slowly coming back up in the financial world. Zayne assisted as much as possible by investing in small promising ventures. With help of her family they started the Faith Masters Foundation that sponsored after school programs for kids. It was a great way to help keep them off the street. The Foundation also helped fund medical clinics for the underprivileged, and supplied scholarships to promising young people who couldn't afford advanced education.

Zayne had never set out to become one of the richest people in the world and did everything feasible to keep that fact quiet. Although it was getting harder by the day, as was it to keep her face out of the media. She had many close calls and was glad of her computers. They had come in handy when destroying the few photos that tried to leak.

Nearly two years after finishing her surgical training, and a little over twelve years since leaving her old life behind, Zayne answered her door to find Interpol Officer Michelle Ferguson standing on her stoop along with another officer she didn't recognize.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Well what do you think? Maybe not the way you saw this story going? Gotta keep everyone on their toes and shake things up a little sometime. I hope you enjoyed and stay with me as we follow Zayne on all the twists fate continues to give her. Remember you can look me up at hollyhwrites dot com. I hope to hear from you. Until Next Time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Twists of Fate (4/?)

Chapter 4

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: Zayne (Jo) and her family are heading back to the states for the trial. Will she come face to face with her past? Will Pavel Nicholaevich become a nightmare she can finally leave behind? Read and find out.

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and to those who are now following along. I hope you continue to do so. Now on with the show. ;-) Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…_ _Zayne had never set out to become one of the richest people in the world and did everything feasible to keep that fact quiet. Although it was getting harder by the day, as was it to keep her face out of the media. She had many close calls and was glad of her computers. They had come in handy when destroying the few photos that tried to leak. _

_Nearly two years after finishing her surgical training, and a little over twelve years since leaving her old life behind, Zayne answered her door to find Interpol Officer Michelle Ferguson standing on her stoop along with another officer she didn't recognize._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 4

"Officer Ferguson, it's been a while. Please come in. I hope you're here to give me good news and not bad." Zayne waved them into the sitting room.

"We believe it is good." The officer looked around. "You have a lovely home Zaynedria. I hear you are a doctor now. I also heard about your wife, our condolences for your loss."

"Thank you and yes, I completed my training as a trauma surgeon two years ago."

"Congratulations then. You certainly don't sound like a girl from the Bronx any longer, you sound like a native of Cambridge." Officer Michelle Ferguson smiled.

Zayne nodded. "I lost part of my Bronx accent when I went to boarding school and then college. When I came here I tried hard to drop anything that could give away where I came from. Being around the accent every day made it easy to begin speaking like those around me. It also reassures my patients I think. Many do not want some American poking and prodding on them. The accent is now natural and I don't think it would be easy to lose." The doctor glanced at the man sitting beside the officer. Ferguson cleared her throat. "Sorry, I forgot you two hadn't met. This is Special Agent Jake Montgomery. He took over the Nicholaevich and Igorovich case when Special Agent Banton retired."

Zayne offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Agent." The man looked fit and in his late forties with dark hair graying at the temples and dark eyes. He stood around six feet tall. The Agent had on a typical FBI suit, but the small tie pin of Tweety Bird made her smile. Maybe he wasn't as much of a stick in the mud as his predecessor.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person." He shook her hand. "I hope you consider what we have to say as good news. We have captured Pavel Nicholaevich. His partner Leonid Igorovich was shot and killed during their apprehension. The last twelve years had not been kind to them. Between the many government agencies looking for them, as well as, many prominent underworld families, along with their lack of funds, they did not fare well at all. Pavel was captured on American soil. California to be exact and is currently being transported to a Federal holding facility in Washington D. C. where he will undergo trial within the next few weeks. The American people need to see this man brought to justice as quickly as possible. We are counting on your testimony."

Zayne heard her children run through the back door and laughing in the kitchen with Fiona. "You will have it. With him put away my family will finally be safe from that threat. Let me know when I will need to be there and I will."

"We will keep your identity safe until you walk in to testify and will only call you by your old name not your new unless you wish it." Montgomery assured.

"Good. Can I get either of you anything to drink or eat?" The doctor heard Maria and her daughter Anna laughing with her children. Maria and Anna helped cook and clean around the house and occasionally watched the girls as well. They were more family now than employees and had been with them since they all bought the place over six years ago. Charles, Anna's husband, helped keep the grounds and the outside of the house in good shape. Marie would scold her if she knew Zayne hadn't offered refreshment to her guests right away.

"No thanks, Zayne." Ferguson smiled, she too heard the joyful commotion from the kitchen. "We only wanted to drop by and inform you of the latest developments and make sure you were still on board to testify." She and the Agent stood.

Zayne followed suit escorting them to the door.

"You will be hearing from one of us soon." The FBI Agent shook her hand before leaving.

Michelle Ferguson did the same before following him out.

Zayne simply leaned against the door. She was going back to the states. There was a good chance she would come face to face with a past she never thought to truly see again.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Since Zayne's parents had officially retired six months prior and Fiona had when Faith passed away, the whole family decided to travel to the states together, because it was unknown how long Zayne would need or want to be there. Zayne took a leave of absence from the hospital. Many thought she might be going to the states to check out the hospitals that were recruiting her pretty heavily. Marie said she was going with them too, to take care of them, and besides she had never been to the states before. Five year old Abigail and Zoe, were also excited about the trip.

Zayne had been informed that the trial was not going to be held in Washington DC, but in New York City, where Pavel Nicholaevich had been unmasked. The family flew together First Class and were met at the airport by Special Agent Montgomery of the FBI and Officer Ferguson of Interpol. The two escorted them and their luggage to the two waiting SUV's. Their luggage was put in one vehicle that two young Agents were driving and the family climbed into the other with Agent Montgomery at the wheel and Officer Ferguson riding shotgun. The vehicle was designed for the transport of up to twelve people so the nine of them easily fit.

Zayne used her wealth and the power that it brought her to lease an estate in South Hampton. It had 12 bedrooms, 12.5 baths, an indoor and outdoor pool, a tennis court, paddle court, gymnasium, and more all sitting on 9 acres with a private beach on the Atlantic Ocean. She had also reserved two suites at the Ritz-Carlton, Central Park. All had great views. Because the grown-ups were so tired and so were the kids they went to The Ritz-Carlton first. Zayne would surprise everyone with the South Hampton estate later when they were ready to escape the city.

They all loved the hotel and their suites were next to one another. Zayne, the kids, Fiona, and Marie were staying in The Royal suite together. It had two large bedrooms, plenty of baths, two living areas, a kitchen, and dining area. Martin and Teddy were staying in a smaller suite on the same floor. They were all excited, but exhausted at the same time. Room service was delivered to Zayne's suite since it had a dining room table for eight. Upon checking in the dark haired woman decided to rent another small suite on her floor for the security detail that would be with her everywhere she went for a while.

That night she lay in bed with her two girls laying on either side of her, and thought about how much her life had changed since she had last been in the city. She was no longer that broken girl who lost everything. Although the loss of her old life hurt, Zayne was proud of the one she had built. It was at times like this that she missed Faith the most. The woman could almost hear Faith whispering to her to stop dwelling on the past and enjoy the life the heavens gave her. Smiling at the thought the mother snuggled down into the bedding holding both her precious girls close as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the doctor left her girls with their grandparents and Marie before heading to the suite she rented for the security detail to meet with the prosecutor of the Nicholaevich case. Zayne's memory of that night had not dimmed. How could it when it changed the course of her life so dramatically. The prosecuting team were sure that with the pictures she had taken that night and her testimony, along with the videos retrieved from Pavel's hidey hole, that the case would be easily won.

Over the next week the family toured the city. Zayne often with sunglasses and a hoodie on or a cap of some sort. She didn't want to run into anyone that might recognize her before she appeared in court. The woman had no idea that only someone who knew her really well and got a very close look at her might recognize her. Her extra height gained from yoga, her trim muscular form, and her fashionable haircut and clothes, coupled with her more slimmed angular facial features and educated Cambridge accent made it nearly impossible to see the slouchy Bronx tomboy of the past.

The following Monday Zayne and her family, who refused to stay behind, all went to the courthouse. The family was shown into a private chamber to wait. Only Zayne would be allowed in the courtroom during her testimony, it would be a closed courtroom for her day in court. There was a door connecting to another private meeting area in the room, but it was closed. Zayne got her girls settled, each had their IPads out and earphones on watching movies when she left the room with hugs, kisses, and good lucks from her loved ones. The doctor had just been shown into the courtroom when her past entered the courthouse.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

"I can't believe it has taken over twelve years to bring this man to justice." Actress Dorothy Ramsey stated as she made it through security and turned to wait as Blair Warner, Natalie Green, Mrs. Garret, and Beverly Anne Stickle followed her.

An eager young law intern met them. "Ms. Warner, it is a pleasure meeting you. The courtroom is closed at this time, however I reserved a private conference room for you and your part to wait in." The intern led them to the room next door to the one Zayne's family was in.

The group all sat making themselves comfortable. "Do you know why the courtroom is currently closed?" Natalie, a CNN reporter, inquired.

"Well" The intern glanced around like someone outside the room might hear. "I heard it was for a witness to testify. It is some wealthy doctor that barely survived a run in with Nicholaevich and Igorovich. She was left for dead and spent nearly a month in a coma. I only caught a glimpse of her, but she is gorgeous and had the most lovely English accent. Her family is through that door there," She pointed to the connecting door. "In the next room. I heard she is a widow. Her wife was killed a few years ago when their daughters were not even two. I saw the precious things when they came into the courthouse from the private secure entrance. They look like they are about five years old now."

Blair was glad for the information, yet she would never have this woman work for her. Her lips flapped much too easily.

"Do you know who the doctor is?" Nat pressed.

The woman hesitated for a moment, but having a famous actress, a well-known CNN reporter, and the Warner heiress in front of her wanting information broke down any resistance she had. "You must promise not to tell anyone or I could lose my position here and this woman could crush me and any of us for that matter, if we leaked who she was to the press and caused harm to her family. The woman is one of the wealthiest people in the world."

Now this really intrigued her audience. Nat looked around at her friends, they nodded in agreement. "We won't tell. None of us are eager to face off with someone that powerful."

"Dr. Zaynedria J. Masters from Cambridge, England." The intern's voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh my god! Really?" The younger woman nodded silently. "Everyone has been trying to get a photo of her or an interview, the woman has went to great lengths to avoid any contact with the press. Now I understand why. She was afraid a serial killer would find her and her family!" Natalie exclaimed as she focused on the door to the room that held Dr. Masters' family.

Everyone turned and stared at the door. They all jumped as a loud knock came from the next room. The intern made her way to the connecting door as someone knocked again. Opening it she found a petite woman in her late forties or early fifties standing before her.

"Hello!" The small woman said in a lovely English tones. "My granddaughters need to visit the ladies room and there is some scuffle going on in front of our door. I heard from one of our escort that there was a private restroom in this conference chamber. Would you mind if we used it?"

Mrs. Garret rose. "No, not at all. Come on in. Your granddaughters don't need to go out in that."

The door opened and two little girls, one with straight long strawberry blond hair popped around her grandmother closely followed by a girl with long dark wavy hair. The strawberry blond had beautiful blue eyes and the brunette's were a dazzling green.

"Hi! Can you show us where to go, we are really in a hurry?" The little blond smiled.

Everyone laughed and the intern quickly showed them into the adjoining restroom. The grandmother accompanied them. An FBI Agent stepped into the room and stood near the conference room entrance. The women could see another Agent standing by the entrance to the other conference room.

Martin and Teddy recognized who the women were, but weren't sure how to proceed. It wasn't long before the little girls came hurriedly out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for letting us use your restroom." The dark haired girl said.

"You're very welcome." The two little girls reminded Blair of someone, yet she couldn't place exactly who.

"Hi, again." The strawberry blonde stepped up offering her hand. "I'm Abby and this is my twin sister Zoe. It is nice to meet you."

Smiling Blair shook the offered hand. "I am Blair. It is a pleasure meeting such delightful young women."

The girls beamed at being called young women instead of little girls. Zoe pointed to her grandmother. "That is our Nana Fi, but you can call her Fiona since she isn't your Nana." The dark haired girl turned pointing to the two men standing by the connecting door. "Those are our grandpa's Poppi Teddy and Pappa Martin, but you can call them Teddy and Martin. The lady behind them is Auntie Marie and she takes care of us all. She is the best cook in the world. She is really good at making cookies, even though Mom tells her not to make them too often, because they aren't good for us. But Mom still sneaks downstairs with us for late night milk and cookies when Auntie Marie does make them. Mom makes sure we take a long walk or a swim the next day. She says it may not hurt us much, but she says she doesn't need to aid Mother Nature too much in that department." Zoe spouted rapidly.

Abby nodded. "Our mom is really awesome, but I never understand that. She looks like one of those fitness models on the television."

"You stinkers, it is because your mom eats healthy most of the time and exercises so much that she looks like that." Martin explained.

"It sounds like your Mama is pretty remarkable." Dorothy commented.

"Oh, she's not our Mama. She is our Mom. Our Mama died when we were real little. We can't remember her much, but Mom tells us all the time how much she loved us and how much they loved each other, and we watch the movies of her and us all the time so we know who she was, and can always remember her that way." Abby confided.

"Yeah, we watch the movies of Mama and Mom before we were born too. They loved each other lots. They are always hugging and kissing in the movies." Zoe added.

Abby carried on. "And Nana Fi says we are a perfect blend of our mothers. I have Mama's hair and Mom's eyes and Zoe has Mama's eyes and Mom's hair. Mom said we were lucky because Mama had a twin brother and he helped them make us."

Zoe was nodding. "Yeah, Mom explained that Mama carried us and gave birth to us, but they used Mom's eggs and Uncle Farren's fertilizer, that way we were a part of both of our parents and our uncle too."

"Wow that makes you two very special doesn't it?" Mrs. Garret was charmed by the twins.

The girls simply shrugged. "Our Mom thinks so." Zoe answered.

The women were all delighted by the little girls. Blair took a moment to introduce the rest of the women in the room.

"So what do all of you do? Our grandparents are all retired now, but Pappa is still a doctor and Poppi still works on computers. Nana used to be a Business Manager, but she mostly manages us and takes lots of movies and pictures now. And Auntie Marie cooks and manages our house." Zoe explained.

"Our Mama was a nurse and our Mom is a very important surgeon. People are always trying to get her to come to work at their hospital. We've heard them say Mom has magic hands. Several women have said that they would like Mom to use her magic hands on them, but we don't really understand that either. If mom did that wouldn't that mean you were bad hurt? Why do they want to be hurt?" Abby wondered.

The grown-ups all laughed. "Girls, I think you two need to slow down in the talking. At the rate you are going your Mom is going to lock us all in our rooms for the rest of our stay." Poppi Teddy wheezed between laughs.

Everyone sat down together to wait for the courtroom to open up. It was an hour later when gun shots rang out somewhere nearby in the courthouse.

The Agents drew their weapons and ushered everyone into the same room, closing and locking both doors.

The little girls were worried about their Mom who was out there somewhere. "I'm sure she is okay. Your Mom is one tough woman. You'll be seeing her soon." Martin reasoned, praying he was right.

One of the Agent's phone rang. He spoke rapidly before ending the call sliding it back into his pocket.

"Dr. Masters is fine and unharmed. Pavel Nicholaevich tackled a guard grabbing his gun before attempting to shoot the Doctor after she gave her testimony. He was shot in the head during the take down and is dead. This place is going to become a zoo soon and we are going to get you out of here and back to your hotel." The Agent informed them.

Marie loaded up each of the girl's back packs scanning the rooms to make sure nothing was left behind. Fiona took one of the packs from her. While Martin and Teddy each picked up a girl to carry out of the courthouse.

The Agents looked at the other women. "You ladies can follow us down and I can have a separate car take you somewhere safe."

"Thank you Agent that would be appreciated since we all came by cab." Blair stated.

"But what about Mom? I want my Mom." Abby cried.

"Me, too. We can't leave without her." Zoe declared.

"FBI and Interpol Agents are taking care of her and escorting her down to the vehicles. She will meet you there." One of the Agents said.

All of the group followed except for Nat who wouldn't leave such a story behind.

When they got to the SUVs Dr. Masters wasn't there, but another Agent was. "Dr. Masters said to get her family out of here. She is unharmed, but the Judge was shot by Pavel during the take down. The Doc is busy saving his life. Dr. Masters is pretty amazing. The courtroom is going crazy and she is calm as a cucumber barking orders like she owns the place while she began working on the judge."

"That sounds like her. Come on girls load up. You'll see your Mom after she takes care of the judge." Fiona said as they all climbed into the vehicle. She turned to the other ladies. "I have a feeling I will be seeing all of you again soon. It was nice meeting you."

The door closed. Blair and the others were escorted to another SUV before they all left the courthouse.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

After leaving the conference room and her family behind Zayne was escorted into the courtroom. She slid into the front bench seat behind the prosecutor's desk. Special Agent Montgomery sat on one side of her and Interpol Officer Ferguson on the other. No one else was in the gallery. The attorney for the defense was present, as was the prosecutor, several federal armed officers were placed around the room. The bailiff, court reporter, and the jury were also present and ready to go. It appeared they were waiting on the judge and Pavel Nicholaevich.

The bailiff called everyone to order as the judge came in. Judge Raymond Sledge was of medium height and build with graying hair and icy blue eyes. They flicked around the room missing nothing. Everyone sat when he did.

The judge turned to the bailiff instructing him to bring in the defendant.

Zayne felt her heart rate increase, it was a moment she had been dreading. The last time she had seen the man he had tried to kill her.

Pavel Nicholaevich was escorted in with a ring of Federal Officers around him and lead to his seat. So far the trial consisted of evidence gathered and testimony from psychiatrists who had spoken with the defendant. Today was the only day the prosecutor would be putting a witness on the stand before he rested his case.

When the prosecutor finally said he would like to call witness JoAnna Polniaczek to the stand. Zayne didn't immediately respond it had been so long since anyone had called her by that name. With sweating palms she rose and took the seat on the witness stand and was sworn in. The doctor's stomach felt like it was in knots the entire time the prosecutor led her through the events of the night over twelve years ago.

Everyone watched as Pavel's face reddened as the events of the night were retold.

The defense cross examined causing those knots to grow, although no one could tell how tense the dark haired woman was. Nothing helpful was gained for the defense during the cross.

"Ms. Polniaczek you may step down." She did, but before she made it fully off of the witness stand Pavel tackled an armed guard screaming that he had killed the bitch. He pulled the gun free of the unconscious officer, whose head had been slammed forcefully into the wall. The gun swung towards Zayne who dove down behind the witness stand, but the bullet went wide as Pavel was shot several times by the Federal Officers in the courtroom. The judge had stood to escape and had been hit in the stomach area. Zayne was at his side immediately. Her training and instincts taking over instantly. Ferguson and Montgomery were by her side in no time. The doctor informed them that they needed an ambulance right away and to get her family out of the building and returned to their hotel room ASAP. The officers were impressed by the calm collected woman before them who cared little for the Armani suit she wore as she worked to save the judge's life.

When Ferguson was done with her call for an ambulance Zayne spoke to her without looking up. It was a last minute decision for her, but it felt like the right one. "Michelle I am aware you know who my friends were from before. I heard you telling another officer they had been at the trial every day. Could you please get them all together and let them know I am alive. I don't know if the truth will slip out, but if it does I don't want them finding out on the news. I'm going to have to go to the hospital with the judge here and can't tell them myself."

Michelle had been one of the officers who informed the women of Jo's passing. She had also talked with them during the trial. They were all good women. "Yes, I will take care of it as soon as I am able."

Paramedics streamed into the back of the courtroom and Dr. Masters took over once more. The doctor worked with them to get the judge as stable as they could for transport before racing out the back way to a waiting ambulance. They were rushed to Mount Sinai Medical Center. It was a hospital that had been trying to recruit Zayne.

The EMT reported to the ER what and who they had in their bus, patient and doctor. Because of a multi-vehicle accident flooding the ER Dr. Masters was the surgeon who scrubbed up and operated on the judge, saving his life.

One of the EMT's was in the break room off the ER talking with a few of the nurses and doctors that stopped by. "Doc Masters sure saved that judge's life. I don't think we could have stabilized him well enough for transport. His stomach looked like hamburger to me, but she worked hard and fast stabilizing him in ways I knew nothing about. She was awesome. I heard you guys were trying to get her to work here. You should try really hard, because I have seen nothing like her. She is the bomb!" Many in the room who had seen her work agreed.

Zayne went back into the locker room she had been shown into upon arriving and stripped out of the dirty scrubs, showered, and changed into clean ones before slipping back on the crocs, which had been rapidly purchased in one of the hospitals shops. She had already tossed her ruined suit in the trash, there was no saving it. Zayne was mentally and physically drained. The man who had tried to kill her and had changed the course of her life in such a dramatic way was now dead as was his partner. She was completely free of the nightmare they posed on her life. It felt like a weight she didn't even realize she was carrying had been lifted away.

The doc sighed pulling out her cell and calling her family. Fiona answered at once. "My goodness Zayne are you okay? The Agents said you were, but when we didn't hear from you we all began to worry."

"I'm fine Mom. I had to operate on the judge. He was in a bad way and I only just got out of surgery. How are the girls? I hope they aren't too upset."

"They're fine, but I think they would be better if they could talk with you."

"Well put them on Mom. I hope that I will be able to head to the hotel room soon. If we can I think I would like to head out tomorrow to a little surprise I set-up for everyone."

"Alright dear. Ah, here's your little munchkins now."

"Mom are you okay? We heard gun shots and we were rushed out of the building along with women from the room next to us. They were all really nice and I'm glad they made it out with us because it sure seemed like everyone was going crazy." Zoe spoke rapidly.

"Yeah, Mom. The Agents said you were okay and were helping someone who got shot and that the bad guy was killed. Is that all true Mom?" Abby spoke just as rapidly as her sister.

Zayne laughed, her girls were something else. "I am fine and the judge was injured, I had to go to the hospital with him and operate on him. You also heard right that the bad guy did die. It sounds like you two are very wound up. You need to wind down some. Maybe I can take you down to the pool when I get in and we can all unwind together." She laughed as her girls squealed into the phone. "Nana! Mom is going to take us swimming when she gets here. We have gotta go find out suits." Zayne heard as the phone was handed off to their Nana Fi.

"You are such a good Mom. You know that Zayne? That is exactly what those girls needed."

"I try Mom. I told Michelle Ferguson from Interpol to let my old friends, who had been coming to the trial, know I was alive before they had a chance to find out some other way. I don't know when, but I will have to see them sometime in the near future. I am a little scared about that. They may be mad at me for what I did."

"I bet they will understand and be happy that you are alive and doing so well. Don't dwell on it sweetheart. Now go do what you need to do and come back to the hotel as soon as you can."

"Alright, Mom. I will see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Zayne slid the phone back into the small purse she had carried with her to the courthouse and exited the locker room. She spoke with a few doctors and hospital administrators about the judge and managed to get out of the hospital a little over half an hour later.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Michelle Ferguson saw Natalie Green outside the courtroom speaking with some of the officers that had been in the room.

"Hello, Ms. Green. May I speak with you privately please?"

Natalie nodded and followed the Interpol officer into the conference room she had been in earlier. "Ms. Green I need to speak with you and your friends who have been coming to the trial. It would be best if you were all together and if it could happen immediately if possible."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you until you are all together. If you can set this up for me now, I will tell you what went on inside that courtroom. I have looked into your background. I know you are good at your job and actually care about what you report. Can you do this for me?"

Natalie studied the older woman for a moment before nodding and pulling out her phone to call Blair. The reporter found out that they were all still together at Blair's penthouse. She told the blonde to keep them there and that Michelle Ferguson from Interpol wanted to speak with them all and that is was important. Blair agreed with little question.

Natalie pressed end and looked up at the officer. "Well, take me to Blair Warner's penthouse and we can talk on the way."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Michelle sat in a chair as the other women sat on a large curved sofa that created a barrier between the living and dining areas. She was glad they were all together because the officer had a feeling they would need each other's comfort soon.

"I was asked to come speak with you about something now rather than later because of the potential for a leak to the press. It may never happen, however the person involved did not want to take the chance of you finding out any other way. This is in regards to the death of your friend Jo Polniaczek twelve years ago. You know what she did and how grievously she was injured. Jo made it through surgery unlike what you were told, however she was in a coma. Nicholaevich hired men to enter the hospital and kill her before she could talk and also out of revenge for what she did."

"It was decided after the men were interviewed and then murdered in jail that it would be safer for Jo and all of you if Nicholaevich and Igorovich believed she died during surgery. The officials on the case had no idea if she would have ever awoken from her coma. Two weeks after her funeral, Jo did wake only to find out that everything she had ever known was lost to her. Your friend still had a long recovery ahead of her and mourned greatly for all she lost. You all were one of the first things she asked about when she awoke. Jo was and still is a very strong woman. Your friend decided to choose who she would become and she has made herself. When you see her again I know you will see the same. The woman is no longer known as JoAnna Marie Polniaczek and says she never will go by that name again. She says she is now who she made herself to be and doesn't feel the need or the desire to take the name given to her by parents who disowned her the night before her run in with Pavel."

The women on the couch sat stunned. Jo hadn't died. She had been put into protective custody to keep herself and every one of them safe.

Tears fell from all of their eyes. Yet Dorothy 'Tootie' spoke first. "Why did her parents disown her? They always seemed to love her so much. I don't understand."

"She told them that she broke-up with her boyfriend and was tired of trying to be someone she wasn't. Your friend told them she was gay and they turned their backs on her."

"That's why they didn't come to her funeral, she was already dead to them." Mrs. Garret said sadly.

"Jo had planned on coming out to all of you before she started the Police Academy, but never got the chance."

"My god! She's the one who testified today! Jo is Dr. Zaynedria Masters isn't she?" Natalie inquired with equal parts awe and excitement.

"Yes she is. Zayne has worked hard to make herself and she has done very well indeed."

"Can you believe it? Jo is one of the wealthiest individuals in the world. She is even worth more than Blair's family now." Tootie voice was filled with amazement.

"Those little girls we met today, they are her daughters. She is a widow and from what I heard a very skilled surgeon." Mrs. Garret commented. "Her girls are precious and I am sad to hear she lost her wife. Nonetheless, I am proud of the life she has built for herself even through all of the hardships she has faced."

"She's a real whiz with a computer too. Andy was talking about some of her innovative programs a few weeks ago." Beverly Anne added.

Blair was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. "When can we see her? I am not taking no for an answer. The bad guys are both dead now. There is no reason for her to hide from everyone anymore." Blair was adamant.

"I am not sure, when I saw her last she was working her ass off to try and save the judge. One of the Agents assigned to her protection detail said that she was roped into performing surgery on him and isn't out yet. I think calling and speaking with her mother-in-law Fiona will be your best bet to set things up. Zayne's first priority when she gets out of surgery will be her children. They were pretty shook up by everything." Michelle answered.

Mrs. Garret agreed with her. "I will call Fiona tomorrow. She gave me her number when we were all together today. I suspect she and Martin and Teddy knew who we were."

"That would be best and I suspect they did. Zayne told her wife, Faith, as much as she could without naming names, places, or specifics before she proposed. Zayne always did everything she could to be honest with her family as much as possible. Dr. Casto and his husband Teddy have been with Zayne since she came out of a coma. They basically adopted her and she thinks of them and Fiona as her parents now." Michelle looked down at her phone as it vibrated from an incoming text. "I am sorry, but I must go. There is still a lot of loose ends to take care of after today's incident. I did as Zayne requested and told you all the truth before you found out some other way. She felt you should be among the first to know."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The five women sat in silence after the Officer left.

"Incredible." Natalie of course was the first to break the silence. "It's like something from a movie."

"I can't believe Jo was or is gay!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Really? She always was a big tomboy. I never guessed it, but I can see it. Her little girls sure are adorable and talk a lot more than their mother ever did." Natalie smiled.

"That is who they reminded me of. I kept trying to place who that was when we were with them at the courthouse today. Now I know they reminded me of Jo. They carry a lot of her in them and I can also see Fiona's genes in them. I bet Faith was pretty if she favored her mother any. Their little girls are already heartbreakers." Blair commented thoughtfully.

Beverly Anne leaned forward. "I wonder what Jo looks like now. From the few descriptions I heard she is rather lovely."

"It may be a bit startling to hear her talking without her slight Bronx accent." Mrs. Garret propped her elbow on the side of the couch with her chin resting on her fist.

The others all nodded agreement.

"It is good thing we are all in the city together for the trial and all of us have arranged for long leave of absences and things for it. Now we can be here together to get to know our old friend again." Natalie sighed. "I have really missed her over the years. You could always count on her, she was a rock."

"You get that meeting set-up Mrs. Garret. We are all going to be there." Blair was probably more eager than the others to see Jo. She had been the greatest friend she had ever had and the blonde had felt lost without her in her life. Maybe if Jo had been around she would have kept her from marrying Tad the womanizing jerk. Blair was so glad she divorced him four years ago, but wished her mother would stop trying to set her up with more men just like him.

The women all had dinner together before Nat and Tootie left for Tootie's penthouse. Mrs. Garret and Beverly Anne were staying in Blair's guest rooms.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**This chapter turned out a little bit longer than the others. So what do you guys think? It is holding your interest? I hope so because I am having fun writing it. I am already typing up the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long before Chapter 5 is ready for publishing. So please, now that you have read, let me know what you think. Until Next Time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Twists of Fate (5/?)

Chapter 5

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: The Masters clan visits their new home in South Hampton and the past and the present come face to face. Come join me to see how everything goes.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or is now following. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…"You get that meeting set-up Mrs. Garret. We are all going to be there." Blair was probably more eager than the others to see Jo. She had been the greatest friend she had ever had and the blonde had felt lost without her in her life. Maybe if Jo had been around she would have kept her from marrying Tad the womanizing jerk. Blair was so glad she divorced him four years ago, but wished her mother would stop trying to set her up with more men just like him._

_The women all had dinner together before Nat and Tootie left for Tootie's penthouse. Mrs. Garret and Beverly Anne were staying in Blair's guest rooms._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 5

Zayne got lucky. A gag order had been placed on everyone who had been in the courtroom and knew that JoAnna Polniaczek and Dr. Zaynedria Masters were the same person. She knew it was only postponing the inevitable, nonetheless her family could now go to South Hampton and relax and see the local sights without much additional fanfare. The doctor already had vehicles delivered to the estate and security set-up. Special Agent Montgomery and Officer Ferguson helped her with the security aspects. Also arranged were people to take care of the property and to assist Marie, as much as the woman would let anyone help her.

"Mom, we are all ready to go and didn't miss anything. Marie already checked." Abby shouted as she ran past with her backpack on, dragging a small wheeled suitcase.

Zoe was right behind her. "Don't be a slow poke Mom. Everyone else is ready to go."

Zayne laughed adding her bags to those the bellman was loading onto a cart. "Don't worry I'm ready to go, too." Her family made it down to the lobby where their things were being loaded into the limo for their trip.

"So are you going to tell us where we're going?" Teddy settled back into his seat.

"A little place I am thinking of buying in South Hampton. I thought we could try it out and see what you thought. We'll be there in about two hours depending on traffic."

Around two hours later…

"Zayne this place is incredible. I always wanted to live near the ocean and now we have our own private stretch of beach. I like the privacy the trees give us and the fencing around the property looks decorative, but it's not. It seems you took care of everything." Fiona was beaming.

"Yeah, plenty of eye candy in those security fella's you hired." Teddy winked at his husband who rolled his eyes.

"Well I had a little help there from Agent Montgomery and Officer Ferguson setting up the security. I did bring Marie in on what I had done so she could help me staff the place and get everything stocked for our arrival. I told her she wasn't to work over much. I want Marie to enjoy her visit to the states and be a tourist with us often. She isn't staff, but family." Zayne was really liking all she was seeing. The cars, motorcycles, and bicycles she ordered were all on site. Confirmation on the yacht she had purchased and its crew, which were ready and waiting at the marina for whenever she and her family wanted to head on the water, had came in early that morning. The same with a private Lear jet. A car service was also prepared to take them anywhere they needed if they decided not to drive themselves. The dark haired woman wanted her family to relax and enjoy themselves. There was plenty to do in the Hamptons and with the yacht and jet at their disposal they could easily visit many other places as well. Being able to do things like that for her loved ones was a major perk of having earned such a large bank account.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Fiona was unpacking and settling into her room. She walked out onto the little balcony off her room or should she say suite. The older woman shook her head a bit at the extravagance of the place, but Zayne had worked hard for all that she had and she couldn't begrudge her choice of homes. The girl had excellent taste. It was a gloriously restored and updated old estate. Zayne may go for trying the latest gadgets, but it seemed when it came to homes and sometimes vehicles the younger woman enjoyed the way something old could be made new again. Fiona smiled as Martin and Teddy joined Zayne and the girls in the outdoor pool. Those granddaughters of hers were turning out to be mermaids just as sure as their Mom was. She turned as her cell phone rang. Smiling again when she saw who was calling. Fiona had wondered how long it would take to hear from them once Zayne told her what she had Michelle Ferguson do for her the previous day.

"Hello, Edna. I have been expecting to hear from you once Zayne informed me you all had learned the whole truth of the situation."

"Hello, Fiona. Yes, we found out yesterday and to say we were stunned by the news is putting it mildly. We are all very happy that Jo is still alive and well. It took some talking to keep the girls from stalking the hospital yesterday waiting for Jo to come out." They laughed together.

"I am glad they didn't. After the day Zayne and the kids had they needed the time together. I assume this call is to set-up a time when we can reunite you all with Zayne?"

"Yes, we very much want to see her. We have missed Jo enormously and we would love to get to know her again. Does she want to see us?"

"She does, although Zayne is a little afraid you will be upset with her for letting you all believe she was dead."

Edna scoffed. "That girl has nothing to fear. She did what was needed to protect us. We may have lost her, but we still had each other. Jo lost absolutely everything. We are all proud of her and so proud of the woman she has become."

"I must warn you Edna. The woman you meet is not the young woman you once knew. She isn't really Jo anymore. She is Zaynedria Masters through and through. It is hard to explain, but I think you will understand when you meet her and get to know her. I do caution you though. You all can call her Jo because Faith once confided in me that was what the J. in her name stood for. A nickname those she held closest to her always called her, however none of you should call her JoAnna Marie Polniaczek. That name was destroyed once the parents that gave it to her turned their backs on her. It cut Zayne deeply having to answer to it in the courtroom. Can you ladies do that? Jo is acceptable, but the other is not."

"We can abide by that and empathize with her decision."

"Good. It is my belief that not long after you meet her you too will be calling her Zayne as we all do."

"We shall see. So how soon can we see Jo?"

"I would say in two days' time. Let us have a few days to get settled into our new home here and unwind. I will send a car to pick you all up. It would be best if you could all stay a while and spend some time getting to know each other. As well as letting her old family get to know her new and vice versa. We have plenty of room. I'm not going to tell Zayne or the kids you are coming. She will worry needlessly and the kids will unintentionally make that worse. They liked you all very much. We all did. So talk with the others and let me know if this is agreeable with everyone. If it is we will be seeing you all in a few days."

An hour later Fiona joined everyone out by the pool. They were all sitting at a large umbrella covered table as Marie directed her new staff in bringing out lunch. She could tell Marie was enjoying being the boss. Edna had called her right back telling her all had agreed and they had already cleared their schedules in preparation for the long trial so they all had plenty of time available to them to stay and get to know Jo or Zayne and her new family. Fiona had set-up a limo to pick them up as well as an SUV to follow them because she suspected Blair and Dorothy would each have plenty of luggage and the extra vehicle would be needed. She told Edna that and the woman said it was a good idea. Fiona would inform Martin, Teddy, and Marie after lunch when she could get them alone about the upcoming reunion.

Fiona sat down at the table smiling at the damp group. She glanced over at Zayne who had moved away from the table to stand in the shade of another umbrella with her phone to her ear. "That looks serious. Do you know what it is about?"

"You know the programs she built for the UK's military to make it easier for them to communicate together and not be so isolated as far as information is concerned. Well it seems the PM was bragging about it and her to the Secretary of Defense. She is currently on the phone with Admiral Anthony Morrison, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. They want her to do the same things for them. Looks like our girl is going to be traveling to DC soon."

The older woman thought about that a Moment. It might be good for Edna and the gang to see that side of Zayne's life to bring home exactly who she had become. The strong and powerful person she had built herself into.

Zayne sat down at the table. The call was a bit aggravating she had wanted to relax with her family more, she was still going to take as much time as she could. The woman popped a chip off her plate and into her mouth. "It looks like I am going to need to be in DC bright and early Monday morning for a meeting with the Secretary of Defense, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and the Joint Chiefs about building a program for them similar to what I did in the UK. It was hinted at that if this is successful that the President wants a new and improved program built to make communication and the sharing of info between other government agencies easier as well. They had some built after 9/11, but they are not working out as well as they had hoped. They want to see if I can come up with a way to improve the situation."

"Ah, to be so successful you have world leaders seeking you out, must be tough being you." Teddy teased.

Zayne threw a chip at him, which started a minor food fight when her girls started to throw their chips too. It all stopped abruptly when Marie threatened to get her spoon. Everyone at the table with the exception of Fiona had felt that spoon at least once. It was dangerous to stick your finger in frosting on cakes or into cookie dough in Marie's kitchen and you better watch out if you run into the house with muddy shoes on. Marie loved them all as if they were her children and she expected respect for the work she did. Marie definitely believed in the old spare the rod spoil the child saying, no matter how old the child. She was never mean, but one learned to respect Marie's domain.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could fly up Sunday relax maybe go out to dinner and Monday you all and the girls could go to the Smithsonian or something while I'm at the Pentagon. Then the next day I would join you and we could see some more sights. I never have taken the time to play tourist in the capital, it would be fun."

Everyone agreed. Fiona hoped their added guests would like joining them as well. "I will take care of the hotel and travel arrangements for our stay. I will have the service pick us up and let the Lear crew know when we are to depart. I will also have a car service available for getting us around DC."

"Thanks, Mom. You're a life saver." Zayne looked at her girls. "Now let's get finished with our lunch so we can go comb the beach and see what we can find."

"You all three need to refresh your sunscreen before you go out to the beach. There is no reason for you girls to get sun burnt." Martin ordered.

"Yes, Pappa." The three girls said in unison, causing Marie, Fiona, and Teddy to laugh and Martin to roll his eyes. He did that a lot.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Thursday around ten in the morning a soft gray limo pulled up in front of Blair's building followed by a midnight blue Escalade. Natalie and Tootie bounced out to greet their friends. The limo had picked them up first. The women all hugged as Blair, Mrs. Garret, and Beverly Anne's things were loaded into the Escalade with some of the other girls' things. From the looks of things it had been a really good idea to have the extra vehicle for the other baggage. All the seats were laid flat except for the drivers and passengers front seat and all the room was needed. A few smaller overnight bags filled what remaining spaces were available in the limo's trunk.

"This is sweet, we are going to be riding to the Hamptons in style." Natalie bounced as she climbed back into the limo taking a rear facing seat. Tootie sat next to her leaving the other three the forward facing seat.

"I wonder what Jo's house is like?" Tootie shifted getting comfortable beside Nat.

"You mean Zayne's house." Nat corrected.

"Urgh! I know, it is just hard is all. I've only ever known her as Jo."

"I understand completely, Tootie." Nat quipped.

The others laughed as Tootie gave Nat a dirty look.

"It's probably fairly nice most of them are in that area. Lots of famous and wealthy people have homes there making a community they can live in without so much hassle with paparazzi and autograph hounds." Blair felt flutters of nerves as well as excitement at the prospect of seeing her old friend again.

As they got closer to Zayne's estate the driver's voice came over the speaker system informing the ladies to get their ID's out and ready. The limo pulled up to a gate of one of the nicest estates they had seen so far and apparently one of the most secure as well. The limo came to a stop on top of a large metal plate that had been embedded into the drive.

The driver's window went down as he showed his ID and told the guard he had no weapons or illegal drugs on him. Another guard with a dog circled the car.

When the guard was happy with the driver the rear window was lowered and he asked the women the same. The showed their ID and answered no to the weapons and drugs. "Do you just take out word for it and the word of that dog's nose that we have nothing?" Nat asked the cute guard.

"No ma'am. That is basically to see if you are honest. I trust the dog's nose and the plate the limo is parked on that is currently scanning for any possible weapons or explosives. Dr. Masters takes no chances with her family's safety. Only a fool would try to hurt someone that woman cared about. I have a feeling she can be very scary."

Another guard poked his head out of the gate house. "Limo's clean."

The metal plate extended down the driveway far enough that the SUV was scanned at the same time. "I've got a clear on the Escalade as well, all we need is the pooch's all clear." The guard added.

Short minutes later the gate opened and the women got their first real look at the new Masters' Estate. A large flowing fountain shimmered in the sun in the middle of a circling drive. Once inside the gates they could see how secure and private the place was. The estate was amazing. It would be no hardship spending time there.

The driver opened the door helping the women out of the limo. The door was opened by a man they didn't recognize, but assumed he was household staff by his dress. Soon Fiona was there greeting them followed shortly by her granddaughters.

"Hey it's the ladies from the courthouse!" Zoe squealed.

"Did you know they were coming Nana?" Abby beamed just as excited as her sister.

"Yes dears, I knew. They are a surprise for your Mom. They are old friends of hers she hasn't seen in a very long time. Now let's move back and let them into the house, girls." Fiona and the girls escorted the women into the house.

Marcus, Teddy, and Marie were waiting for them near the stairs. "I know you ladies have been cooped up in a car for the past two hours so I will show you to your rooms." Marie stepped aside as the first load of luggage went up the stairs carried by the two drivers, the man who opened the door and another young man they hadn't seen before. "Zayne left five minutes ago for her run and swim. She had to postpone them this morning for some business. You will have plenty of time to freshen up and unpack. If you require assistance with your unpacking or to attend to any of your things I will send up a few maids to help you." Marie led the group up the grand staircase. Each woman had their own suite room since all the bedrooms were set up that way. Blair and Dorothy both took the offered help in unpacking.

Fiona and the girls showed them around the inside of the house and through the French doors at the back of the home she pointed out the outdoor pool, tennis courts, beach access, gym, and so forth.

"My god. I can't believe Jo lives here?" Dorothy 'Tootie' said.

"Nobody named Joe lives here Dorothy, only we do." Zoe corrected the older woman.

"I mean Zayne, sweetheart. When I knew her when we were children we all called her Jo."

"Huh, funny. I get it though, Mom told us that's what her J. stands for." Abby nodded with a look of understanding well past her years on her face, which quickly morphed into one of childish excitement. "Hey are you all going to go to Washington DC with us on Sunday?"

"Yeah that would be great. You could go be tourists with us." Zoe bounced along with her sister.

The women looked inquiringly at Fiona. "We hope you will. All rooms and transportation have been booked to include you. Zayne has to go for some business and we will be on our own most of Monday, however she should be free to be a tourist with us the rest of the trip."

"You see, Mom did some kind of computer work for the soldiers back home and the PM bragged to some secretary here about it." Abby began.

Zoe continued. "Yeah and now Mom has to meet with him, something called an Admiral, and Joints Chiefs. They're going to go to some place called the pentagon that Poppi says is a very important place."

"Wow, looks like we are in for an adventure hanging out with you guys." Natalie smiled.

"Zayne sure rubs elbows with some powerful people." Beverly Ann commented as she sipped her tea.

"She does. Zayne is good at what she does, as a surgeon, as a computer genius, and she has a knack for finance as well. Her investment advice has made all of us pretty wealthy in our own right, albeit not anywhere in the realm she is in. Zayne earns massive amounts in residual income and royalties from the computer software, programs, and systems she has developed and built and her growing fame as a top surgeon pays pretty well too. You add those factors to her head for investment and you get a powerful woman who has built a very healthy nest egg." Fiona normally wouldn't share such things, but the women needed to realize they weren't dealing with Jo anymore.

Mrs. Garrett's eyes grew large. "My, my, I didn't quite understand how much she had built and made of herself. I always knew she would do well in life, even though she parked a motor cycle in my flower bed the first time I met her. Yet, I never dreamed anything like this."

"Me, either." Blair murmured.

"Zayne parked in you flowerbed?" Martin questioned and that started the story of how they had first met a tough young ex-gang member from The Bronx.

Zayne's family were floored by exactly how far the woman had come in the world and loved hearing about who she was before they knew her. The tale of their first meeting with Jo was just finished when they heard Zayne's husky cultured British tones call loudly through the house.

"Mom, turn on the news please, CNN or something. This will be on any of them." She walked by the sitting room without looking in while rubbing her hair and body with a towel. She wore a blue two piece swimsuit similar to what professional swimmers would wear that showed off her magnificently fit, toned, and sexy body. The striking woman had a phone to her hand. She walked into her study across the hall leaving the double doors wide open. The now dry woman tossed the towel onto a nearby chair as she fished around for something on her desk. She still had her back to the sitting room and her attention clearly elsewhere. Those watching saw when she finally found what she was looking for and popped her blue-tooth ear piece onto her ear.

"Yes, I'm still holding." They heard her speak to whomever was on the other end.

"Marie, I need my go pack sorted for an overnight. I also need a garment bag packed. Suit with skirt, and slacks, two shirts. I may have to speak at a press conference and visit the White House and I may be going to the Pentagon early as well, if I get the chance. Pack the garment bag for that. Also lay me out some dressy casual clothes to put on now. Teddy can you run upstairs to my room and grab my laptop and the red, blue, and green memory sticks laying by it. Girls grab my electronics case please. Make sure the phone, IPad, blue-tooth, and computer chargers are in it."

The obviously powerful woman went around her desk and fished out a few more colorful sticks which she handed off to Zoe as she and Abby came over with her electronics case. "Here put those in there too, please. Mom please have the kitchen fix me a sandwich and throw in an apple and some baby carrots too. Add some juice and water as well. No chips or junk, I need energy food. Maybe throw in some of that pasta salad from last night. Bag it all up for me and I will eat it on the way." She snatched up her phone and headed up the stairs still not looking into the sitting room.

Martin called after her. "Young lady where do you think you are going in such a hurry?"

"Pappa look at the news. I don't know a lot yet. I am still on hold. I'll be back down in a Moment." She bounded up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

"Did you see her?" Tootie was still staring up the staircase.

"Yeah, major wow. Jillian Michaels has nothing on her." Natalie's eyes were dancing.

"I love the voice. I would never have recognized it as hers." Mrs. Garret sat stunned as well.

"Did she seem taller to you?" Beverly Anne had a quizzically confused look on her face.

"We still didn't really see her face she was in such a hurry." Blair remarked.

"Zayne is taller, it's from yoga. Some routine she learned that stretches out the spine and other compressed areas. Some people have been known to increase in height up to six inches. Zayne gained four inches. She is now 5'10"." Marcus informed them as he found the news station.

A reporter's voice filled the room. "President O'Brian's youngest daughter was in the car when an oncoming vehicle suddenly veered into their lane hitting them head on causing the cars following from both directions to crash into them. Rescue workers are still working to get into the vehicle. The Jaws of Life are now being carried to the car by firefighters as other injured in the accident are being removed to ambulances and sent to nearby hospitals. So far the only serious injuries are to the passengers of the original two vehicles."

The report continued. "The man driving the truck that veered over the line was declared dead when the rescue workers got to him. His wife was conscious, however had broken bones in her arm, leg, and ribs. She told police that her husband was driving along talking then his words slurred and he just blacked out. The wife said that he had always been healthy, and didn't know what happened."

"The latest on the president's youngest daughter, and the two Secret Service Agents that were in the car are that they are all currently unconscious. We know that the Agent who was driving is pinned under the steering wheel and dash and the Agent who was riding shot gun is also pinned by the dash. The daughter is trapped because of the damage caused by the semi that was following them. It rammed the vehicle hard from behind crushing the back of the car in. From the view I am seeing." The camera panned to the wreckage. "It is a miracle anyone is alive in that car."

"Oh my goodness. How horrible." Mrs. Garret exclaimed as her hand came up to her mouth.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne raced up the stairs her mind filled with all the things she needed to remember hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. She flicked on the television in the bathroom as she quickly stripped down and hopped in. The reports coming from the scene of the accident weren't good. She knew the President himself was about to ask for her help and from the looks of things she was going to have to pull off some major magic for this whole situation not to bite her in the ass. If that girl died on her table no matter how grievous the injuries it would all be put on her. She had worked under pressure many times and even for political figures, but never at a time when so much publicity was involved. It was going to be a zoo. Zayne just prayed she had a miracle in her hands and the girl was a fighter. She quickly dried off and got dressed in the clothes Marie had laid across her bed. She quickly straightened her hair as best she could and pulled it back off of her face and added some light jewelry with that she slipped on some low heals and headed back down the stairs with blue-tooth firmly back in her ear and her phone in hand.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Those in the sitting room were still glued to the TV as the reports streamed in. The reporter continued repeating the details of the accident for anyone just tuning in. She was doing so again as Fiona showed back up with an insulated bag with what they assumed held Zayne's lunch. The girls and Teddy came back in with her packed electronics case and Marie came in carrying her go pack and garment bag. They sat everything by the door of the sitting room as they watched the news together.

"It has just been confirmed that helicopters have been sent to rush the President's daughter and the Secret Service Agents to Washington Hospital Center. As you know they have one of the finest trauma centers in the nation. From my correspondents at the hospital, the unit is gearing up and preparing three operating rooms for arrival. There will be no waiting for these three patients once they clear them from the wreckage and get them on their way. It is said the Chief trauma surgeon will be operation on the driver and his next in command will be working on the other Agent, however they are bringing in outside talent for the daughter."

Everyone in the sitting room turned as that outside talent walked in. The surgeon looked gorgeous in tan slacks, a deep green silk blouse, a fine gold chain was at her neck, and small gold hoops in her ears. She was wearing comfortable, yet fashionable heels. The stunning woman looked elegant, expensive, powerful, and capable. Her hair was long and straight, pulled back off of her face accenting her more angular features. Zayne had long since lost the roundness in her face. The woman before them favored the Jo they hand known, but if they had not known for a fact it was her they would have thought she was a stranger who simply had a few resemblances to the girl they once knew. Her posture and mannerisms had even changed. Gone was the girl who didn't care for the center of attention, the lady before them now unconsciously drew all attention to her and didn't care about it one way or the other. She had a very commanding presence.

Zayne was shocked. Blair, Nat, Tootie, Mrs. G, and Beverly Anne were in her sitting room.

"Surprise Mom." Zoe and Abby cried together.

"It sure is." Zayne didn't know what else to say. This wasn't exactly how she had seen her reunion going. Her blue-tooth crackled.

"I am sorry for the delay, but things are a little crazy here at the Moment. You are still on the line aren't you?" A woman's voice asked.

Zayne put her finger to her ear in an unconscious gesture. "Yes, I'm still holding and I understand."

The doctor looked at her old friends in wonder noting all the changes time had brought. They all looked good to her. "It is so amazing to see you. I never thought this day would ever come." She finally got out.

Mrs. G was the first to approach hugging Zayne tight. "Oh my girl you are such a sight for sore eyes. We have missed you so much." You could easily hear the tears in her voice.

"I have missed you all too."

Mrs. G's hug had broken the ice and soon the old friends were all hugging Zayne as she returned them just as fervently.

Blair's hug was last. Jo used to only top Blair by two inches and none when Blair wore heels, but now with them both in heels Zayne towered over her a good six inches. "I missed you, princess." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I missed you too, grease monkey." Blair whispered back, amazed at just how good it felt to be held in the taller woman's strong embrace.

They leaned back from one another, their hands still clasped. "It is really good to see you. I wish I could stay, but duty calls." The surgeon glanced at the TV, Blair did as well.

"I heard. I take it you are the outside talent?"

"It looks like it. From what I have heard they are scrambling some chopper or something to get me there on time." Zayne heard a man's voice in her ear.

"Dr. Masters, this is the President. I am assuming you are still on the line?"

She regretfully stepped away from Blair as she answered giving the other woman's hands a squeeze before releasing them.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I was told you are the best trauma surgeon I may ever see by the Chief Trauma surgeons from several different hospitals including Washington Hospital Center where they will be taking my daughter. I know you have Skype capabilities. I need you to get online with the medical team working to get my daughter free of the car and on her way to the hospital. An aircraft should be landing at your estate in the Hamptons momentarily. The pilot is a friend of yours, apparently he knows you through your brother-in-law who was in the SAS. I have the information you need to reach the medical team. Are you ready to write it down or something?" The stress, urgency, and worry were easily heard in the father's voice.

While the President had been talking Zayne had slipped her IPad from her electronics case and had opened up Skype. "Yes, sir." He relayed the information and Zayne was connected with the medics at the scene very quickly. "I am connected sir."

"I want the best you can give Doctor. Please do everything you can to save my little girl."

"I will sir. I will do all in my power to save your daughter."

"Thank you Dr. Masters."

"You're welcome, sir."

"I will let you go now so you can work with the medical team. Good luck and Gods speed Doctor."

"Thank you sir." She pressed the button on her blue tooth to end the call and sighed. "No freaking pressure there." She murmured though everyone heard.

"Dr. Masters are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, what's your name by the way?"

"John Davis, ma'am."

"Okay John let's see what we can do to get this girl stabilized for transport. Do you have ETA on her removal from the vehicle?"

"Not sure, but from what I see and can hear from the firefighters I would say another 10-15 minutes. That semi and big truck did a real number on this car, Doc."

"Okay John let's get to work." Zayne pulled out a separate blue tooth, this one with a mic that came from the earpiece. Everyone watched as she blew up things on her little screen to zoom in on injuries and worked to help stabilize the girl trapped in the car.

Everyone was amazed and awed by her calm and reassuring presence and the complete confidence she exuded even when working on such a high profile patient. Jo's old friends were truly seeing Zayne for the first time.

Minutes later a rumbling noise was heard outside the gates. The little girls rushed to the window to see what was going on. "Mom I think your ride is here."

The pilot had landed the aircraft far enough away from the gate for optimum take off. The pilot hopped out of the craft and was quickly ushered through the gate and up to the house. Zayne and the pilot had not yet looked up from her IPad. It seemed they had the girl stable enough to remove from the car, but she would continue to monitor the situation.

No one else had met the pilot before. Zayne and Faith had met him when they had traveled to the base to see Fallen and had met him and a few others who were training for some joint missions. They had kept in touch after Faith passed and then Fallen. He and Zayne had become pretty good friends and she had even had dinner with him once when they were both in London at the same time.

"Insane, what have you got yourself into this time?" A male voice spoke loudly from the door where a tall well built and extremely handsome man stood.

Zayne turned and everyone watched shocked as the doctor left her IPad on a table before jumping into the man's arms. "Bear!" She shouted and kissed him smack on the lips before they hugged the stuffings out of each other. "It is so great to see you. The President said I knew the pilot."

"Yeah, I was quite surprised when my superior told me what my assignment was and who I was transporting." He hugged her again. "So have you decided to jump back over the fence and marry me and take me away from all this and give me the type of life I could surely become accustomed." The pilot sat her back on her feet.

"No way. I am firmly entrenched and happy where I am." She punched him on the shoulder.

"Ah well, then maybe you will come out with me sometime and be my wingman. I could set you up with the hot chick's lonely friend." He winked.

"You are such a dog Bear. You wouldn't know how to handle it when the hot chick sat in my lap and you got the lonely friend." Zayne shot back.

"Oh! So that's how it is."

"Don't forget, my friend, that's how it was. Remember last year I saw you in London. We went to dinner and then met up with some of your buddies at a club. The contest they all had going on to see who could pick up the chick who had been shooting everyone down all night. None of you thought I could or would do it. They all bet against me and on you. I will always cherish the look on your face after she shot you down and then accompanied me back to the table. Even better was when there were too few seats and she turned down your offer to give up your seat and slid into my lap. That was one bet I truly enjoyed collecting from you guys. I still have her number if you want it, however I must warn you she is now married to a martial arts instructor and she will kick your teeth out if you mess with her wife. They are good friends of mine. I introduced them." Zayne laughed as he growled.

"You are an evil woman you know that?"

"Yeah and I like it that way." The doctor turned when she heard a few throats clear. "Sorry everyone. This is Captain Marvin Wilson, AKA Bear. He was a good friend of Fallon's. I met him when Faith and I visited Fallen on base and we have kept in touch ever since."

"Bear this lady here is Fiona. Fallon and Faith's mother."

He shook her hand. "Ma'am it is an honor to meet you. Fallen and Faith were both awesome people and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Captain. I have heard of you from all three of my kids. Fallen talked about you and Faith spoke of you after she met you and my Zayne here has mentioned keeping in contact with you since Fallen passed. It is good to finally meet you."

Zayne looked down as her arms were pulled on. "Bear these two little devils are my daughters Zoe and Abigail."

"Ah, little Insanes. I can see it in their eyes. It is a pleasure to meet you. I sure can see a lot of your Mama Faith and you uncle Fallen in you two. They were almost as big a handful as your Mom here."

"Can we call you Bear, too?" Abby looked up at him.

"That would be so cool. We have never had a friend named Bear before." Zoe was smiling up at him from beside her sister.

The big man was enchanted. "That would be fine by me."

Zayne pointed to the other men. "These are my Dads, Dr. Martin and Teddy Casto. The lady by Mom there is the one who takes care of us all, some call her Auntie Marie, but you can call her simply Marie. The ladies behind her there are old friends that I haven't seen in a long time and unfortunately I am going to have to run out on our reunion." She introduced the women to Bear.

"Well, Insane we better get going, you have your stuff ready to go? I hope it isn't a lot because the storage area on my aircraft isn't very large. You don't have any problems going over 600mph do you?"

"What in the sam hill are you flying, because no helicopter goes that fast?"

"A Harrier II, the Marines still have a few left in use although they are being phased out and replaced by the F-35B, but I would need more room to take off in those and I wasn't sure of the area so I took a Harrier II. Both aircraft can land vertically, but only the Harrier II can take off the same way."

"Well, I guess I will eat my lunch when I get to the hospital."

"I will have you there in no time. I am delivering you right to the parking lot."

"Nice." She pointed to her slim garment bag, electronics case, go pack, and her insulated lunch sack. "That is what I had planned to take. Is there going to be enough room?"

"Sure, it really isn't that much. I would suggest putting your lunch sack in your go pack though, it will survive better there."

Marie took care of that for her while the doctor grabbed her ear and rushed to pick-up her IPod. They were beginning to remove the girl from the car.

"Come on Bear we better get a move on they are starting to remove the President's daughter from the car." Zayne tossed her cell phone and its blue tooth into her electronics bag keeping her IPad with her. Everyone quickly went down the driveway and out the gate. Bear loaded up Zayne's few small bags as she gave her girls one last hug. "You two be good for me okay. I will call you as soon as I can which will probably be tomorrow. Bear here will call and let you know when we have made it safely to the hospital. I have a feeling I will hit the ground running. Love you, all." She climbed up the aircraft, Bear followed her up helping her get strapped in and securing her IPad so it wouldn't fly around before helping her get her helmet on. Then he too climbed into the front seat and strapped in. Zayne waved to everyone once the hatch was closed. She saw the security guards moving everyone back as the jet began gearing up for lift off. It wasn't long before they were in the air and heading for DC as fast as Bear could safely get them there.

"Wow!" Nat turned to Fiona. "Is Zayne's life always this exciting?"

"It has its Moments." She shrugged and led the way back to the house.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Another Chapter down. So what do you think? Maybe a little far out there, but I am having some fun with this story and just letting it run. *I need your opinion! I have written future scenes that will make this story either rated T+ or rated M in the later Chapters. Please tell me which you would rather read, saucy but kind of tame or more like the cold shower stuff I have written in my Rizzles FanFic Winds of Change? I hope you are enjoying this story with me. Please review and let me know what you think. Until Next Time…**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Twists of Fate (6/?)

Chapter 6

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: The old gang and the new get to know one another better and the kids begin to work their magic on Blair.

**A special Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also those who are now following or favorited this story. I hope you continue to follow along. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…"Come on Bear we better get a move on they are starting to remove the President's daughter from the car." Zayne tossed her cell phone and its blue tooth into her electronics bag keeping her IPad with her. Everyone quickly went down the driveway and out the gate. Bear loaded up Zayne's few small bags as she gave her girls one last hug. "You two be good for me okay. I will call you as soon as I can which will probably be tomorrow. Bear here will call and let you know when we have made it safely to the hospital. I have a feeling I will hit the ground running. Love you, all." She climbed up the aircraft, Bear followed her up helping her get strapped in and securing her IPad so it wouldn't fly around before helping her get her helmet on. Then he too climbed into the front seat and strapped in. Zayne waved to everyone once the hatch was closed. She saw the security guards moving everyone back as the jet began gearing up for lift off. It wasn't long before they were in the air and heading for DC as fast as Bear could safely get them there._

"_Wow!" Nat turned to Fiona. "Is Zayne's life always this exciting?"_

"_It has its moments." She shrugged and led the way back to the house._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 6

Blair sat in her bed looking down at a picture she had secretly carried in her wallet since it was developed. It was of her and Jo standing together smiling with their arms around one another both showing off their high school diplomas. Those two girls looked happy and excited about the future ahead. Innocent was what they were. Innocent was not what they were anymore.

The blonde had always been intrigued by Jo. The girl from the Bronx was so different than anyone she had ever met. The tomboy had been dropped into a world unlike anything she had previously known and had not tried to conform to what everyone else thought she should be, but had taken the opportunity offered her and thrived. Blair was not surprised Jo had done so again when her world had been swept away and she had been dropped into a new one. The direction her old friend had taken and exactly how well she had thrived was startling.

At lunch after the Harrier had left they had been treated to a lovely meal on the lanai overlooking the rear of the property. The twins were talking and mentioning videos they enjoyed watching of their mothers before they were born and when they were babies. That got everyone interested in seeing some of them. Apparently Fiona, Teddy, and the children had quite a collection of videos and photos on their IPads and computers.

Teddy had built a record from Jo's time in the hospital as she recovered and slowly became Zayne. She had been thin and frail looking in the picture of her first day at Cambridge Medical School with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her hair cut very short and spiky blonde on top. The young woman looked nothing like her former self. The woman's eyes still held sadness, but also hope.

They had all watched as she grew healthier and her spikes went from blonde, to red, to black over the years. The sadness had lingered until one day it was gone and an excitement shown there. Teddy said that was the day Zayne had met Faith. From then on the spiky hair began to relax and grow out and a happy woman had taken the sad ones place. They had all watched Zayne graduate with honors from med school, followed her progress all the way through until she finished her surgical training. They had also watched her relationship grow with Faith from courtship, engagement, marriage, children, and death. Teddy and Fiona had done a wonderful job documenting their lives together, many of the women had tears in their eyes when the sadness came back into Zayne's eyes, yet they lit when she was with her daughters. It was apparent to everyone that they were her salvation. The twins had brought her through the toughest times. They saw pictures and videos of Zayne as she built herself from the sad skinny battered young woman to skilled surgeon and computer phenom and a wonderful mother. Everyone saw photos of her with her mentor Dr. Leeds with many prominent political and entertainment figures from around Europe. Those pictures slowly changed to ones of her alone with prominent figures once her training was complete and she had built a name for herself as a surgeon. Zayne Masters had tea with the Queen. The PM had come to her home several times and her children played with his grandchildren. Zayne and Fiona had even attended the Prince's wedding. They were among the lucky few to be inside the church. Zayne had built herself into a wealthy powerful person on a personal level as well as a political one. The stunning woman had truly conquered her world and continued to do so as that world grew and changed.

Blair stared down at the picture thinking about all she had learned over the past few days. She had loved Jo and been intrigued by her and had not truly realized what she had until it had been taken away. However, Zayne was utterly fascinating her and stirred her in ways no one ever had, except maybe Jo herself when they were younger. But back then Blair wasn't prepared or wouldn't even acknowledge such feelings. Yet when Zayne came striding into her home in a bathing suit showing off her glorious body and commanding everyone around her with such confidence and authority it made the stirrings she had had for a young Jo pale in comparison to the whirlwind of feelings and emotions Dr. Zaynedria J. Masters caused within her.

The blonde could still see hints of the girl she knew, but the woman of the now made her heart and body sit-up and take notice as no one ever had. The way the surgeon loved her children and family made her that much more attractive. A warmth spread over Blair's body as she remembered the smile Zayne had for her, the feel of their bodies pressed close, strong arms holding her tight, and the tingles and goose bumps that spread over her when Zayne had whispered in her ear. No one had ever called her princess like that, not even Jo.

Would the others be shocked if they found out the way she was feeling towards Zayne? Did she really care? She wasn't the naive girl anymore who pushed away the stirrings for a relationship her family and peers would not approve of. Her parents had a hard enough time with the fact they were friends much less anything else.

Back then Blair dreamt of a marriage that would make her parents proud, having future Warners', and someday taking over Warner Enterprises for her father. Now that naiveté was gone. The man her parent's approved of was a womanizing cad, and she was glad to finally be rid of him. She had also found out, due to a serious illness and infection she had during her early teenage years her eggs were damaged and no longer viable, so the future Warners' were out too. To top it all off her father was never going to let her take over Warner Enterprises. Blair had used funds from her own inheritances and trusts when she saved Eastland. The only reason her father let her help out in the ventures she had worked on with Tad was he thought Tad was in-charge. Now he only let her manage the charitable side of his business. The man thought her place was to marry someone who could take care of her and he would put a male Warner in his place someday. He thought women of her station couldn't run a corporation as well as a man.

Looking at the examples of the society women, such as her mother and her friends, Blair could understand his views to a point, but didn't he see her or know her at all. She wasn't like her mother and the others. Mrs. Garret, Jo, Natalie, and even Tootie had taught her a lot about life outside her parent approved click of friends and colleagues.

In that moment Blair decided she didn't care what others thought. She was going to see where the attraction and longing that erupted within her the moment she met Zayne would take her. With that pleasant thought the picture was set on the nightstand, and the lamp clicked off, before the smiling blonde snuggled down into soft bedding hopefully to dream of a certain dark haired beauty.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Natalie had a friend who was one of the reporters camped out at the hospital and kept them informed of the latest on what was going on in DC while they all waited. They were all getting to know one another and getting along famously. Mrs. G and Marie were in the kitchen together talking food. Beverly Anne and Fiona were talking photography. Tootie and Martin had found they both had a love for theatre and he called her Dorothy. Teddy was enlightening Nat on all the latest gadgets that could assist her as a journalist. The twins and Blair had been drawn to each other. Blair was learning even more of Zayne and becoming even more interested as time went on.

The trio were currently sitting together painting one another's nails after they had done each other's hair.

"This is fun. We haven't done this with anyone except Mom and Nana. Although Teddy lets us paint his toe nails, because he says nobody usually sees his feet in his socks and shoes." Abby chatted while painting the blonde woman's toes bright pink.

"Mom and us did sneak up on Pappa Martin once when he was sleeping in the den, and painted his toe and fingernails, and put make-up on him. Mom even put bright orange mouse in his hair." Zoe grinned big at the memory as she worked on Blair's fingernails.

"Boy is he fast for a Grandpa. He got Marie's spoon and came after us when everyone started laughing and he saw himself in the hall mirror." Abby was wearing a big smile too as they shared the tale.

"He would have caught us too, but Mom scooped us up and kept on running. Even carrying both of us she was faster than Pappa. Mom said she wouldn't let him get us and she didn't." Zoe nodded showing she had complete faith in her Mom.

Blair loved how the girls spoke like that. Seamlessly talking almost like they could read each other's minds. "Your Mom plays spa with you?" Definitely not something the girl she once knew would willingly do.

"Yeah, all the time. Mom wants us to be well rounded. She plays spa with us, dolls, house, pirates, tomb raiders, chase, explorers, cowgirls and Indians, and anything else the three of us can think up in our imagination tent." Zoe blew on Blair's nails.

"Mom teaches us lots of things. We are learning to work on a motorcycle and a car. We work in the garden, we are learning to cook, and Mom takes us to museums so we learn of art, history, and culture. We volunteer at a shelter and other programs to help people who aren't as lucky as we are." Abby was blowing on her toes.

"It is great at Christmas time when we adopt several less fortunate families and get to shop and pick presents for them. We buy them toys and clothes, and we make sure they have all the food they need to help make the holiday special and joyful. Makes us sort of like Santa Clause. It is really cool." Zoe moved to the older woman's other hand and switched colors.

"One of the best times is when it's just Mom and us, and we spend a whole weekend at a spa getting pampered, and we pick out really pretty clothes and jewelry, and go out to dinner at a fancy place, and a play, the ballet, the symphony, or sometimes a gallery show afterwards." Abby liked Zoe's ideal of switching colors and switched to neon purple on Blair's other foot.

"Mom works a lot, but she always makes time for us, and when she isn't around she knows we are loved and cared for by Nana, Poppi, Pappa, and Auntie Marie. When we are in Cambridge Marie's daughter Anna and Anna's husband, Charles, watch out for us too." Zoe took a moment to eye her work.

Blair was even more fascinated by Zayne and found out she had a lot to learn about the woman. "Does your Mom go out much? She is very pretty. I bet she could have lots of dates."

The girls shook their heads. "No, Mom says that she will be single until she meets that special woman that makes her heart race and her palms sweat." Abby stated as she too paused to check her work.

"She said that is what happened when she met out Mama and once when she was a teenager she felt that way for a really good friend of hers." Zoe was satisfied with what she had done so far and began on the next nail.

"Mom said to go out with anyone who didn't move her that way would be a waste of her time, and the other woman's as well. She would much rather spend her time with us than waste it with them." Abby too had went back to painting.

"If Mom ever does ask someone out we will know she is serious because she wouldn't ask otherwise. Lots of women act all funny around Mom, and are really nice to us in front of her, but not so nice when she isn't around. We tell Mom about that and she isn't friends with them anymore. Mom hates fake people." The girl shook her head at the weirdness of some grown-ups.

"Do you want your Mom to date someone serious?"

The girls nodded again. "Yes we do. We see how happy Mom was with Mama. She deserves that again." Abby's little face had turned serious as she spoke.

"But that woman would have to care for us too and fit in with our family, because our family is special to us, and we don't want anyone to come in and mess that up." Zoe's expression was just as serious.

Blair nodded in understanding, and in awe of the two little girls and the woman who was their mother. "Are you sure the two of you are only 5 years old?"

They laughed. "Yes, people ask that all the time." Abby giggled.

"Mom says we are very smart and she started us in an online school when we were three to help challenge us. We also learn from her, our Grandparents, Marie, and other friends of our family. Mom makes sure we get plenty of time with kids our own age as well. We go to dance, martial arts, and art classes. We even go to a gym for kids and have free playtime with our friends." Zoe took her turn speaking.

Then Abby hers. "We go to our friends houses sometimes to play and they come to ours just like other kids. The difference is we are in year three in school and many of them haven't started or are just starting year one."

"I believe Mom said that was called second grade here, but we should be finishing that in a couple of weeks and we will get to have a spa weekend with Mom again." Zoe looked up at Blair. "Maybe you could come with us. It is lots of fun."

"Your Mom may not want me to. That is a special time you have together. You two might not want me to intrude on your time with your Mom either." Blair's heart fluttered at the thought at the thought of joining them. Slightly amazed at how much she would love to be a part of the little family. The woman got a little nervous when she saw the looks the two girls were giving her.

"We saw the way you looked at our Mom and the way she looked at you. The hug between you was different than the ones Mom shared with her other old friends." Abby had a sly look on her precious face.

Blair saw Zoe had the same look. "You were a really good friend of Mom's when you were teenagers weren't you?"

The woman was stunned. She had been cornered and out maneuvered by five year olds. They were very much their Mother's daughters. "Yes, your Mom used to be my best friend until she had to leave the states."

The girls didn't say anything else simply smiled knowingly and nodded before going back to their tasks.

What the trio didn't know was that Edna, Fiona, and Marie had been standing outside the partially opened door observing them for most of their conversation. They had originally planned to join them, but didn't want to interrupt the discussion that had been taking place. The women now stepped back down the hall with their hands over their mouths like children before closing the door to the library they had stepped into and burst out laughing.

"Those two are amazing. They snagged Blair and reeled her in before she knew what hit her." Edna was breathless from laughter.

"My grandbabies are smart, just like their parents."

"I loved the look on Ms. Blair's face at the end when she realized what happened." Marie was still giggling.

"I suspected the truth about Jo, but she never came to me and talked about it so I never pressed her about it. I saw the way she was with Blair. I occasionally caught glimpses when Blair thought no one was looking, of how she felt about Jo before she put it away again. I knew at that time Blair wasn't ready or strong enough to go against her family. I believe Jo knew that too and when Blair got caught up in her feelings for the young man she was dating at the time, it finally pushed Jo out of her fantasy of maybe someday. Jo joined the Police Academy, broke-up with the young man she was dating, and decided to share with those around her who she really was. She was already prepared to move on from her childish dreams of Blair and begin her life on her own terms." Edna sat down in a nearby chair.

"Do you think Blair still may have feelings for our Zayne?" Marie sat next to her.

"I think so. Everything so far indicates it." Edna was thoughtful.

"But is she brave enough now to follow her own heart and wishes and not those of her family." Fiona wondered.

"I believe so. Blair has seen the heartache that following where they lead got her. She isn't a woman to be satisfied by an unloving society marriage. Blair craves unconditional love and passion with her soul mate and a loving family of her own. She found her parent's advice on her husband was not conducive to that outcome. Blair is a stronger woman now than she was then. She seems very interested in getting to know Zayne and from the looks she gave her and the hug they shared, I would say Blair is attracted as well. We will have to wait and see." Edna advised her new friends.

Fiona and Marie nodded in agreement and stood. "Let's go see what Blair and the girls have planned next." Fiona held the door as the others past on their way to join Blair and the twins.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

That night everyone gathered in the family room to watch the press conference being held at the Washington Hospital Center. The hospital administration spoke first announcing the conditions of the Secret Service Agents. The driver had sustained many broken bones and suffered non-life threatening internal injuries, however because of a severe blow to the head was still in ICU, but a full recovery was hopeful. The other Agent also had severe head trauma, but of a lesser degree than the driver, however one of his ribs had punctured a lung and they were watching him closely. He too was still in ICU, but expected to make a full recovery. The President's Daughter had several broken ribs, but had suffered severe life threating internal injuries. He spoke of the efforts the firefighters gave in getting the three people out of the car and of the medics on the scene as well as the skill of the surgeons who performed the lifesaving operations.

The group in South Hampton saw Zayne in her designer suit wearing the skirt, not the pants. She looked tired, yet still capable and strong. Next the President, First Lady, and their other two daughters stepped up to the podium. "On behalf of myself and my family I would like to say my many thanks to the firefighters and medics and those members of the trauma unit who helped save my daughter. I spoke to most of you personally and one thing that stood out from my conversations with the medics and those who assisted in the surgery is the fact that my daughter would not have made it if not for the skill and perseverance of one woman. A woman that I practically forced to help after hearing that the best trauma surgeon there is was currently nearby. The EMTs from the accident said that even over the Skype video conference she had with them at the scene she worked diligently to help them see things they missed. And instructed them in how to do things they weren't sure about to help stabilize my baby enough so she could make it to the hospital. The woman did all this while going at Mach speed in a Harrier jet. This praise was further given by those who worked with her in the operating room. She used skill, persistence, will, determination, and brought leadership to the forefront and worked tirelessly for over twenty hours non-stop to save my baby. This surgeon promised me on the phone before I ever met her that she would do everything in her power to save my little girl and the woman has kept that promise. This skilled doctor is also the surgeon praised for saving the life of Federal Judge Raymond Sledge who was shot in his courtroom only days ago in New York City. Many may have heard of her before for various reasons." The man turned and waved Zayne to join him and his family at the podium.

"Dr. Zaynedria Masters my family and I thank you for our daughter's life from the bottom of our hearts." He shook her hand and the First Lady hugged her while thanking her, as did the girls big sisters. The crowd clapped and flashes were going off everywhere.

In South Hampton Zoe and Abby jumped up and down clapping and dancing around while chanting. "Our Mom is awesome! Our Mom is awesome!" As the adults laughed and agreed. The girls quieted down immediately when their Mom began to speak.

"I am glad that I was able to assist in saving your daughter, but assist is all I did." The doctor went on to praise the firemen naming their house and the individuals who worked to free those trapped. She named the EMT's as well. How she knew all their names was a mystery since she had been in surgery since the girl arrived at the hospital and had only been out long enough to clean up for the press conference.

The doctor also praised and named the members of the trauma team who worked with her as well as the teams that worked on the injured Agents. She indicated those she had mentioned since they were all standing in the background behind her. "The rescue was a team effort and they deserve their own round of applause." Zayne led it and everyone else followed suit. The doctor stepped off the podium to shake their hands and blend back into the background.

Blair leaned forward. "Your Mom really is awesome and smart too." She was impressed. Zayne had taken her praise, shared it, and disappeared from the spotlight before anyone realized she was gone.

The girls smiled at one another over the look Blair had on her face when she spoke. They had a feeling that Blair could be the one for their Mom and their Mom could be the one for Blair. A few others caught that look as well and wondered the same thing.

Fiona stood clapping her hands. "Let's pack-up for a few days in DC and head over early and surprise our girl. I have already changed our reservations for our suites so the rooms are available now. I will call the pilot and have the Lear readied for us and the car service can pick us up." She glanced around the room. "What do you say?"

"Zayne has a Lear jet?" Was what Nat had to say. "That is so awesome." She stood. "I am so with this plan. Come on guys what do you say?"

Zoe and Abby jumped in with a simultaneous. "We're in!" and went to stand with Natalie.

One by one everyone agreed.

"It really is cool that Zayne has her own Jet!" Tootie smiled.

Teddy laughed. "Yeah and a very nice yacht in the harbor, too."

"Oh Teddy! What a great idea! I will call the Captain and have them head down to DC and we can cruise along the coast on our way back. It will be grand fun!" Fiona bubbled as she pulled out her cell and began making calls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered. "Come on Marie you can help us pack and then we will help you." Zoe took one of her hands.

"Don't even think about staying behind." Abby grabbed her other and began towing the woman towards the stairs.

Martin put his arms around Nat and Dorothy. "Come ladies, we better pack before Fiona and the girls leave us behind."

Teddy offered his arms to Blair and Beverly Anne who took them and they followed the others up the stairs.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The plane had been fun. The two groups were meshing into one large unit. All they needed to add was Zayne. A small luxury bus took them from the private airport to the Ritz-Carlton Tysons Corners. Zayne was already in one of the suites. Fiona had found out from the man at the desk that Zayne had ordered a large meal soon after she checked-in and that was the last they had heard from the doctor. Her empty tray had been left in the hall.

"Nana, we want to go see Mom. We want to sleep with her." Zoe looked at her Grandmother with puppy dog eyes.

"I know sweethearts. We will eat first and get you two ready for bed and then I will take you to your Mom, but only if you promise to go right to sleep. Your Mom is very tired and has worked hard. She needs rest and so do you two."

"Yes, Nana." The girls spoke in unison.

Everyone was shown to their rooms. Blair, Nat, and Tootie were staying in one suite together with two bedrooms. Fiona and Marie in another. Edna and Beverly Anne were also sharing a suite as were Martin and Teddy, yet the men's suite only had one bedroom while the others had two. Zayne was in a suite with two bedrooms as well, but on that night the girls would be in the king size bed with her instead of in the other room.

The large group settled in and met in Fiona's suite to eat dinner together. After the meal the girls pulled Blair in to help them clean up and get ready for bed.

"Those girls are as awesome as their Mom." Natalie observed once the bedroom door closed behind Blair and the twins. "They are drawing her in like a fly to honey."

Everyone cracked up.

"I can't wait to see how they work once they get their Mom involved. I thought we were going to have to throw water on Blair when Zayne came into view in that swim suite looking like someone from a fitness magazine. I have the feeling the timing may finally be right for those two." Tootie said thoughtfully.

"We shall see." Edna said no more, yet she prayed it was so.

The girls came out towing Blair. Zoe was in a pink and purple tie died gown and Abby had on a shirt and sleep shorts with the girl from Brave on them. They were adorable. "Blair is going to take us to her room to show us some of her soft sleep clothes. We may want to get some."

The door closed behind them as Blair took them to the suite she shared with Nat and Tootie.

"Those girls are up to something. Did anyone else notice they grabbed one of the extra card keys to their Mom's suite as they went by? I would bet Blair didn't." Martin wondered as he stood to add his empty plate to the tray now stacked with empty dishes.

"Should I intervene?" Fiona questioned.

"No Fi, let them give it a try. Those two can pull off and get away with things we can't. Besides this is the first time I have seen them like anyone who might want to be with their Mom, much less actively try to get them together. They have a right to help choose who will become an intimate part of their little circle. They're giving Blair a chance they haven't given anyone else." Teddy gathered his plate as well. "If everyone is done Martin and I will set these trays in the hall. I think we should stay out of the way a few minutes and let the girls work on Blair and see what happens."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

What happened was Blair found herself all ready for bed and holding the twins hands after letting them into their Mom's suite.

"Come on Blair, we know how to wake Mom without her going Kung Fu Panda on us." Abby assured the blonde woman.

Blair wasn't so sure about the girls plan. Fiona was the one who was supposed to take the girls to their Mom.

Zoe opened the door and stopped at the end of the large bed. Abby shut the door behind them, a night light shown from the bathroom just enough for the trio to make out the woman asleep in the bed.

The sight took Blair's breath away. Zayne's breasts pressed against her tank top that had ridden up to show her belly button and one long toned leg was sticking out from the covers showing gray sleep shorts. The outfit was simple yet sexy at the same time.

Abby reached out and grabbed her Mom's big toe. "Mom can we sleep with you?"

Zoe spoke as Abby shook her toe again. "Surprise Mom, we came all the way to Washington DC to see you." Her voice like her sisters was barely above a whisper.

Zayne stirred feeling her toe being pulled, something only her girls did. She woke enough to hear what they said. Cracking one eye open she found not only her girls dressed in their PJ's at the end of her bed, but Blair as well. "Either I'm still dreaming or this is one of the best surprises I've ever had." She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"It's a really good surprise Mom, because we are really here. Can we sleep with you tonight? We really missed you and this is a really big bed." Abby begged sweetly, the twins both giving their Mom pleading looks.

"Come on you little devils. I missed you both, too."

"Come on Blair there is enough room for you too, Mom won't mind." Zoe grabbed the woman's hand startling her.

"Yeah Blair, it will be okay. You and Mom used to share a room all the time." Abby said as she climbed into the middle of the bed as her Mom scooted over.

Zoe climbed in and moved into the middle next to her sister before patting the bed beside her. "You can sleep on this side and make sure I don't fall off."

Zayne smiled to herself, her girls were awesome. "Come on Blair it will be sorta like old times, but watch out the girls are snugglers and you may wake to find one of them half thrown over you using you as a teddy bear."

The blonde woman looked at the three smiling faces in the bed and didn't think that sounded too bad at all. Blair easily gave in climbing into the bed after the girls. Far be it from her to deny something she wanted to do so much.

Four happy ladies snuggled into bed together quickly falling into a deep slumber taking that first step on a road that could form a family.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Nat had went to the room she was sharing to check on Blair and the girls. She returned shortly, knocking on Fiona's door, and was quickly let inside. "She and the girls aren't in our room and she has changed out of the outfit she had on."

Fiona smiled grabbing the last spare keycard to Zayne's room. "Excellent, I will be right back." The older woman also grabbed her phone as she went out the door. Fiona quietly let herself into the suite slipping the key card into her pocket. She moved with stealth to the closed door opening it enough to peek inside. The woman always wondered how she would feel if someday a woman joined her three girls, taking the place her Faith should have held. She would probably feel differently about anyone else, but somehow Blair fit with them. Blair was the woman Zayne loved before she ever met her Faith. However, seeing Blair and Zayne on the outside with her precious grandbabies held safe and secure between them felt right. Faith would be happy for them. She felt that in her heart. Quickly pulling out her phone she snapped a picture to add to the new digital album she was building. The grandmother prayed many more happy photos followed. With quick feet she left the suite making sure it was securely locked before heading back into her own room.

"Well what did those two girls manage to do?" Martin was the first to ask.

Fiona held up the picture for him to see. "Well those little rascals. They are dangerous." He laughed.

Everyone else crowded around to see the photo of the four cuddled together fast asleep.

"Aww. That is so precious, but I agree with Martin, those girls are dangerous." Natalie said gaining Tootie's agreement.

"Yes, but Blair would not have stayed if Zayne hadn't made it clear she wanted her there as well. If those three band together our Blair doesn't stand a chance." Mrs. Garret giggled which caused them all to laugh. They shortly happily parted for their own rooms and a good night's rest.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Another Chapter down. I hope you are enjoying so far. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing from my readers. It won't be long before the next chapter and the story continues. Until Next Time…**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Twists of Fate (7/?)

Chapter 7

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: Our now larger combined group spends the day in Washington DC. Zayne and Blair grow closer.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and to those who are now following or favorited. I hope you continue to follow along. Now on to the next chapter. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…_ _Zayne smiled to herself, her girls were awesome. "Come on Blair it will be sorta like old times, but watch out the girls are snugglers and you may wake to find one of them half thrown over you using you as a teddy bear."_

_The blonde woman looked at the three smiling faces in the bed and didn't think that sounded too bad at all. Blair easily gave in climbing into the bed after the girls. Far be it from her to deny something she wanted to do so much._

_Four happy ladies snuggled into bed together quickly falling into a deep slumber taking that first step on a road that could form a family._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 7

The cell phone on the nightstand began to vibrate and play a tinkling tune and Zayne's hand shot out from under her pillow to shut it off before it could wake up the twins. She still felt tired, but much refreshed since her long hours in surgery.

The little body laying against her shifted. The doctor opened her eyes to find the beautiful sight of her girls asleep cuddled up in the warm bedding. They looked so innocent when asleep. They could still pull off innocent when awake, but their eyes always held that twinkle of mischief you had to watch out for.

What really was amazing was looking over to find Blair on the other side of the bed with Zoe snuggled against her and Blair's arm over the girl protectively. The sight made Zayne's heart warm and flutter. Blair had always had a special place in her heart, but she hoped she got the chance to know the woman Blair had become. It seemed her daughters were getting to know her and becoming fond of her, or they would never have invited Blair to stay with them. The twins were usually very protective of their alone time with their Mom.

Zayne sighed, she didn't want to get up but she really needed to go to the hospital and check on her patient. Until she was sure the girl was out of the woods, as far as her expertise was concerned, she would keep an eye on her. The dark haired woman eased out from under Abby slipping from the bed while shifting her pillow for the girl to snuggle against. She took a moment to savior the sight of the trio sleeping peacefully together. Easing the door open to the living room area of the suite she stepped out. All of her things except for her go pack were on the couch in the room, where she had tossed them when she came in the night before. She hoped her things weren't too wrinkled in her garment bag. Zayne was pleased to see that a few more bags had been left on the couch with a note folded on top.

_Morning sweetheart. _

_Nice to see you and your ladies sleeping so peacefully together. Your girls and Blair have spent a lot of time together since you had to leave and have become quite attached to one another. Those little rascals have been feeling the woman out about how she feels about you. I think they believe you two may make a good match. They did an excellent job getting her in bed with you. If you notice we have taken the liberty of packing up the few things Blair had unpacked and moved her bags into your suite. The girl's things are in the other bedroom. We weren't sure where to put Blair's things so we left them by the bar. Don't let that woman go back to the suite to share with Nat and Dorothy. Keep her with you and the girls. Get to know her again, see how you mesh as a unit. We often don't get second chances in life so don't throw this one away._

_Love you, Mom._

Zayne folded the note up and slipped it into a pocket on her electronics bag. She moved to see the precious ones sleeping. It brought a smile to her face. Mom was right, second chances didn't come often, and she was going to see where this one took her and her girls.

It didn't take her long to dress in slacks, a nice blouse, and comfy yet fashionable shoes. She found a designer purse, which Marie had picked out, in her luggage already filled with the essentials all she needed to do was toss her wallet, phone, and IPad in. As an afterthought she tossed in the hotel suite's keycard. She stepped back into the bedroom heading to the bathroom to get the necklace and earrings she had taken off the night before and noticed Blair's eyes opening. She smiled and moved around to Blair's side of the bed.

"Morning Princess, I hope I didn't wake you?" She whispered, her hand automatically coming up to move a wisp of hair from the beautiful face. "It was really nice seeing you here this morning. It seems you and my girls have become good friends."

Blair's heart raced as Zayne sat next to her and the feel of her finger brushing against her cheek as she moved her hair sent goosebumps racing down her neck and arms. "You didn't wake me. This is my usual time for waking up." She looked at the girls who had shifted with Abby cuddled against Zoe's back and Zoe cuddled up against Blair's side. "You have amazing daughters and we have become fast friends. They talk about you a lot. You are a pretty great Mom from what I have found out so far. I always knew you would be."

"They are great kids and make it easy." Without realizing it her hand had dropped to toy with Blair's fingers and hand lying on the bed by her leg. "I really hate to go, but I need to check on the President's daughter. It shouldn't take long and then I'm free the rest of the day and tomorrow too. I have a meeting first thing Monday morning and I don't know how long it will take." She paused as she began to babble. "I look forward to getting to know you again. I hope I get the opportunity."

"I would like that." Blair clasped the hand stroking hers, squeezing briefly. "I will stay with your girls and watch over them so you needn't wake Fiona or Marie."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. Their bags are in the other bedroom." She looked up into the blonde's eyes. "It seems your bags have been moved to this suite as well. I hope you decide to stay with me and the girls. It would give us all a chance to get to know one another, but I won't push Blair. I don't want more than you're willing to give when you're ready to give it." She gave the soft hand a squeeze and stood. "I better run. The faster I leave, the faster I return. Tell my munchkins I love them and I will be back soon." The doctor turned and was out the door before Blair could respond.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair lay thinking about all Zayne had said and all the awakened emotions the dark haired woman had raised within her. She finally sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere laying there with her mind racing. Besides her bladder was demanding attention. The blonde eased out of bed repositioning her pillow as Zayne had done, smiling as the twins cuddled into each other.

Moments later Blair found all of the bags she had brought in the living area. Seems she hadn't been very discrete in her interest in Zayne. She wasn't sure where to unpack, but couldn't let things in her garment bag wrinkle so took it back into the bedroom to hang things up, snatching Zayne's bag off the couch on the way. The fair haired woman hung their things together in the closet fingering Zayne's clothes, impressed with the quality and style of the garments. Another thing different from the girl she used to know. The powerful woman dressed classy, sophisticated, and sexy as hell.

She took her overnight bag into the bathroom and got cleaned up while the girls slept, it was still very early, only a little after six in the morning. Blair came out of the bathroom in her panties and bra with a robe thrown over them to find something casual to wear in her bags in the living area. She slipped her designer jeans and blouse. If something dressier was needed she could easily change later. An envelope had been sitting on top of one of the bags with her name on it, in Mrs. Garret's distinctive script. Picking it up she headed into the little kitchen area to pour a cup of the coffee she had put on to brew earlier. Taking a seat at the little bar she sipped from a warm mug while she read.

_Blair,_

_Please don't be upset with us for moving your things. I know how you felt about Jo when you were younger and how she felt about you. I also know that you weren't ready then to acknowledge your feelings or go against your family's wishes. I also knew Jo was. The timing wasn't right for the two of you then. However, life has given you both another chance at making a go of it. I feel you are ready to go your own way now Blair. Follow your heart. Those of us who really love and care for you are here for you no matter what. You, Zayne, and her precious girls could build something wonderful together. Take this opportunity to get to know Zayne and let her know you. You're both different women from the girls of the past. Don't be afraid to grab for the brass ring this time Blair, because you could win the biggest prize of all, the heart of the love of your life and the loving family you always dreamed of._

_Be brave dear and follow your heart._

_Love, Edna Garret_

Blair sat staring at the letter lost in thought as she finished her coffee. A determined smile came over her face. Decision made she carried her three remaining bags into the bedroom. The kids continued sleeping soundly while she quietly unpacked her things before retrieving Zayne's two remaining bags and doing the same for her. She hung their clothes beside each other in the closet, put their toiletries out on opposite sides of the sink, and put her remaining garments in separate drawers in a dresser in the bedroom. Their shoes were now side by side in the bottom of the closed by Zayne's electronics case and her go pack. Blair placed the empty luggage in the top of the closet and in the far corner of the room under a table. Glancing at the girls glad to see she hadn't woken them. She moved into the other bedroom and unpacked the twins' things and noticed that even though the girls were twins they didn't often dress alike. Zoe seemed to favor more girly colors and designs while Abby had a more sporty girl style. Their IPad covers were perfect examples. Zoe's was purple with glitter and rhinestones all over it and Abby's was pink and green camouflage. However, both enjoyed doing utterly girly things like going to the spa, they also liked more sporty or tomboy things like playing in the dirt and riding quad-runners with their mom and Marie's son-in-law.

Once done Blair poured herself another cup of coffee, retrieved the newspaper that was placed outside their door, and settled into a comfy chair in the living area to wait for the twins to wake up. She would give them till eight. If the sleepy heads weren't awake by then she would rouse them, and help them get dressed before they attacked the room service menu for breakfast.

At nine Blair answered the door to find Fiona, Mrs. Garret, and the rest of the gang waiting to be let in. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake-up." Tootie grinned.

The blonde waved them in. "We've been awake. The girls woke a little after seven. We ordered breakfast and I helped them dress while we waited for the food to arrive. They are currently stretched out across the bed in their room working on one of their school assignments on their IPads. I went over it with them to make sure they understood what to do. The twins wanted to get the assignments out of the way so they would be ready to go when their Mom returned." She shut the door.

"Zayne left for the hospital shortly before six to do a follow-up visit with the President's daughter. She called me shortly before the girls woke to let me know it would take a little longer than planned, because she had to meet with the President and First Lady to further discuss their daughter's condition. Also when she stepped out of the room from that she had been approached for a consultation over some developments cropping up with the driver from the crash. Zayne said she would be heading back when she was through with that."

"That all sounds very domestic of you Blair." Nat teased from the couch. Everyone had made themselves at home once they were through the door.

Blair ignored the comment, but began to feel uncomfortable under the stares of Fiona, Martin, Teddy, and Marie. "Why are you looking at me like that? Have I grown a second head or something?"

They all shook their heads. Fiona pulled out her phone checking it. She glanced at the others curiously as they did the same. "Anything?"

They all shook their heads again and looked again at Blair in wonder.

"Why do you keep looking at Blair like that?" Beverly Anne asked.

Fiona was the first to speak. "She trusts you. Fully, deeply, and completely trusts you. I can hardly fathom it."

Still not understanding the blonde shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Zayne." Martin said. "She trusts absolutely no one with her children except for the four of us."

"They go to ballet, martial arts, gymnastics, playdates, anywhere, and one of us must always be there if she can't be herself. Zayne is religious about the security of her children." Teddy explained.

"She will only allow my daughter and son-in-law to watch the girls alone if they are staying home at the rectory and both of them must be there. The four of us are the only ones she let's take care of the girls alone until you." Marie added.

"Zayne didn't even call or text one of us that she was leaving them with you and for us to check on you three." Fiona felt giddy inside. "She had full faith in you to take care of and protect her children. This is seriously good news."

Blair sat stunned and outrageously touched by the trust Zayne placed in her. "I had no idea."

"Ever since I have known her Zayne has been very security conscious and even more so after Faith was killed. It has grown more since she has come more into the public eye and her fortune has increased." Fiona told them. "That is the reason for the elaborate security around the South Hampton estate and I don't know if you realized this, but we have had a security detail watching over all of us from a distance since we left the estate. Zayne doesn't have real enemies that we know if, at least not anymore, but she is a very wealthy individual with the ear of many prominent figures around the world. That can easily make her and her family targets. Although anyone would have to be insane to go after one of us. One thing she does not have any tolerance for is someone trying to cause any harm to her family."

"No kidding. Remember the repairman who thought Marie's daughter was alone in the house and that he could force himself on her. Zayne had been in her study across the hall from where Anna, Marie's daughter, had been cleaning. The rest of us had taken the girls on a nature walk and picnic. Anna's husband, Charles, had taken his truck into town for a tune-up and to get new tires. All we know is that Zayne heard Anna's cry for help and had the large man writhing on the floor in pain seconds later. Zayne had Anna go call the police and wait outside for them. We all arrived back at the house as the police car was rushing up the driveway. Anna ran out to her mother explaining what had happened. We don't know what was said or what went on between Zayne and the man, but he had no obvious signs of injury, however he practically ran out of the Rectory and jumped into the police car. He was far more scared of the furious woman who followed him out of the house. I don't know how she did it, but that man confessed to what he had done, and to all the other times he had done it, and got away with it." Martin was smiling by the end of his story.

Blair smiled. "I'm not surprised by that at all. She has always been very protective of those she cared about even as a teenager." The blonde remembered the times Jo had come to her rescue in many different ways.

Mrs. Garret, Nat, Tootie, and Beverly Anne began sharing tales of times when Jo had come to their rescue, or Blair's.

Blair moved into the empty bedroom when her phone rang so she could talk in private and in silence. "Hi, Zayne. Are you calling to say you are going to be later or that you're on your way?" She teased.

Zayne laughed. "I will be on my way shortly, but I wanted to tell everyone to get ready to go over to the White House once I return. I have a private tour arranged for us. We will get to see some places the public tours don't show you. I hope that is okay with everyone."

"I am sure it will be."

"Are the kids still behaving for you?"

"Yes, they are. They are lovely girls. They are working on their lessons now and from the sounds coming from the other room they have finished them. The rest of the gang dropped in a few minutes ago. It sounds like the girls have joined them."

"Good. The twins are very eager to finish up their second grade school year lessons. I promised them a spa weekend once they had done so."

"I had heard that while they were painting my finger and toe nails a rainbow of colors." Blair laughed.

"I wish I had a picture of that. Maybe if you are free when the time comes you could join us. It will be only the girls and me."

Blair's heart was fluttering again. "That sounds like a fun time. I will see what I can do to be there."

"Excellent. Well I better let you go so I can wrap-up and get out of here and you can inform the others of our plans. See you in a few."

"See you soon and be safe."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sighing happily the blonde woman turned back towards the living area. Things felt familiar yet entirely different between her and Zayne. Something more was taking flight, taking their relationship to places it had never been.

"That was Zayne." Blair said when she stepped back into the room. "She said to get ready to go to the White House for a private tour. We are going to get a much better tour than the general public gets. So let's get ready to go. Zayne said she would be here shortly."

Everyone excitedly dispersed.

When Zayne arrived back to her suite she found everyone attired in dressy casual clothes and ready to go. "I am glad to see you all ready to go. Our transport is downstairs. Give me five to freshen up and we'll be on our way." She slipped into the bedroom reappearing a few minutes later with her hair shining from a fresh brushing and the light hint of fresh perfume in the air. "Okay gang let's go storm the White House."

The group was given the general public tour to begin with and saw the Diplomatic Reception Room, Vermeil Room, Library, China Room, East Room, Green Room, Blue Room, Red Room, and State Dining Room. On the private side they saw the Oval Office, the Senate Room, the Press Room, the entire grounds including gardens. The best part came when the President's eldest daughter replaced their guide and they were given a tour of the private areas only those closest to the President and his family were able to see.

All of the group, except for Zayne, were surprised when they found themselves having a private late lunch with the President, First Lady, and their two eldest daughters. The First Lady informed them that her parents and sister were currently sitting with their youngest daughter and that she and her other daughters would be returning to sit with the girl that night.

All in all it was an enjoyable luncheon, especially when the President inquired what it had been like to be Knighted or in Zayne's case Damed by the Queen. Zayne's old friends were shocked and listened eagerly.

Zayne wasn't so happy. She had worked hard to keep that fact a secret and asked how he had found out. The Queen herself had ratted her out when she called to give her best wishes for a speedy recovery for the injured girl.

The President took great delight in sharing the tale the Queen had told him. The Queen had also led him to believe there was more Zayne had done, but wouldn't elaborate. He told of Zayne being on hand when Prince Harry had taken a serious fall while the Royals were on an outing together in Scotland. Zayne had been there after meeting the family while assisting Dr. Leeds in performing surgery on the Queen herself. The Queen said Zayne hit it off with some of the younger generations and had been invited to come along with them on the trip. Zayne had apparently used her magic hands to save Prince Harry and because of her efforts and skills they were able to keep the whole incident under wraps.

The President duly informed them that Zayne was honored with the title Dame under the Royal Victorian Order and was given a Silver Royal Victorian Medal for personal services to the Crown. "The PM also contacted me, giving me praises of you both as a Doctor and a Computer Guru. He led me to believe you may be receiving more honors in the future for the feats you performed with your technical expertise. I believe you are meeting Monday with the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs to see about pulling off some of those technical feats for us as well." President O'Brian looked Zayne over as he waited for her response. The woman before him was highly skilled and intelligent, but very protective of her privacy. He had a growing respect for the attractive woman."

"I don't know about the further honors, but I do have a meeting at the Pentagon Monday to discuss doing something similar here."

"I will arrange for all your family here to get a private tour of the Pentagon while you are at your meetings. Is that agreeable with you?"

Zayne glanced at her family receiving excited nods from them. "Yes, sir. That would be appreciated."

"Please call me Ian. We discussed that earlier Zayne." He teased. "Did the Queen have such a hard time getting you to address her by her first name?"

"What makes you think I have leave to do so? Very few do."

He enjoyed chatting with the cagey woman. "A conversation I had with Prince William. He too called me. It seems you are a particular favorite person of the Queen and have been called to have private teas, luncheons, and visits with her many times. She respects and enjoys your straight forwardness."

"It seems you have spoken to many people about me."

"As I should, you had my daughter's life in your hands. I have found that I was advised well in having you perform surgery on my youngest. You are a very intriguing woman, Dame Zaynedria Masters, MD."

Zayne had to force herself not to groan. She didn't feel the need for all the praise, she did her job and she did it well.

"You still haven't said if you are really on a first name basis with the Queen."

"Mom he's talking about that Lady Elizabeth you talk to on the phone so often. She does seem to like you a lot." Abby turned to the President. "She even let me and Zoe come with Mom a couple of times. We wore really pretty dresses and had tea and really good cookies and little cakes."

Zoe leaned forward. "Prince Charles and Lady Camilla stopped by for a little bit one time, but they didn't have tea with us. Lady Camilla seemed nice, but what I heard Mom say about Prince Charles one time was right and Abby agrees with me."

Abby was nodding that agreement as Zoe finished her thoughts.

Zayne totally gave up and started to chuckle as all eyes focused on the twins.

"What did your Mom say about Prince Charles?" The First Lady inquired.

Zoe and Abby ended up answering together in their hurry to be the first to answer. "That he is a real stuffed shirt." They said with excitement at the attention they were getting.

Everyone cracked up.

The First Lady dried her eyes. "I will deny this if asked, but I totally agree with you Zayne."

"As I shall never confirm or deny that I said it or that I am on a first name basis with the Queen, PM, or the both of you." The dark haired woman smiled as the President raised his hands in defeat.

He stood and everyone followed suit. "It has been a pleasure meeting you all and I believe my daughters wanted to also show you the third floor and the ground floor where the bowling alley is before your tour is finished. Zayne if we could have a private word while they finish their tour?" The powerful man indicated for her to come with him.

Zayne nodded turning to her family. "You go on without me. I will catch up to you as soon as I am able." She squatted down in front of her girls. "You two be good and stop telling tales out of turn." She pinched at both their noses getting them both laughing.

"We promise Mom." Again speaking together.

Zayne glanced at Blair. "I will catch up to you soon." She reached out and squeezed the blonde's hand in passing before walking off with the President.

The First Lady turned to Blair. "That Zayne of yours is an amazing woman and absolutely gorgeous. You are a lucky woman."

Blair didn't deny that Zayne was hers and she completely agreed with her. "Thank you, and thank you for such a lovely luncheon and the marvelous tour. It is more than any of us expected."

"It is my pleasure and you all have been delightful company. Now I will let my daughters finish your tour. I must take care of a few matters so I can have plenty of time to spend with my youngest later."

"Of course and please let her know she is in our thoughts and prayers." Blair said before stepping back for the woman to pass.

"Thank you dear and I will let her know." The woman turned to the rest of the group. "Please enjoy the remainder of your visit, it was wonderful meeting you all." With that she left the dining room.

"Well if you would follow us up to the third floor we will show you where we go to have fun in residence and you can also take the opportunity to freshen up if needed." The eldest girl said as she led the way to the stairs and up to the third floor.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The tour was complete and the First daughters had the twins rolling bowling balls down the lanes in the bowling alley when Zayne joined them. "Looks like I missed all the fun." She said stepping up beside Blair gently placing her hand on the shorter woman's back.

"Your girls may be begging to have one of these alleys built in your house soon." Blair teased.

"I wouldn't doubt it. They look like they are having fun."

"Yes." She glanced up at Zayne. "Did your meeting go well?"

"Yes it did." The dark haired beauty nodded, but didn't elaborate.

Blair hadn't expected her to.

"Wonderful bowling there girls, but we must be going. Your new friends' mother asked me to send them to her when I found you, so they could get ready to go see their sister."

With a little good natured grumbling the twins did as bidden saying farewell to their new friends before they were escorted back through the White House and to the fancy bus they arrived in.

"I hope you all had a good time." Zayne said as she was the last one to board the small bus. She took a seat beside Blair as everyone began talking about the good time they had and their favorite parts.

Blair leaned into her. "It was a really nice thing you did. You didn't have to share this with all of us."

"It wouldn't have been near as fun without you there." Zayne looked right into Blair's eyes when she said it, letting the blonde see the sincerity in her words.

They were called back into the conversation around them by the twins retelling their adventure of bouncing on a really tall bed, but the connection between the two women was still there. Zayne casually slid her hand around Blair's. Blair opened her palm and linked her fingers with Zayne's.

It was amazing how strong a sense of peace and rightness could be felt in such a simple gesture.

That evening after a dinner where Zayne had to answer many questions about her relationship with the Queen and being Knighted, the twins decided that they would all four sleep together again. Zayne and Blair neither one argued, because it was the only safe way to stay close to one another, and it was too soon to attempt sleeping in the same bed alone.

Once they were all in bed the girls were soon asleep after a big day. "Blair would you accompany me and the kids to the Children's Museum tomorrow? They have been around no one, but adults and older kids lately. I thought it would give them a good chance to interact with kids their own age, and we could talk and spend some time together while we watched them."

"I would like that very much, but what about the others?" Blair was excited about getting to spend some more time alone with Zayne and the twins.

"I thought they would have fun on a couple of scandal tours that wouldn't really be appropriate or exciting for the girls."

Blair laughed. "It sounds like something the others would enjoy."

"We better get some rest, these two may run us ragged tomorrow." Zayne snuggled down turning towards the middle of the bed, seeing Blair had done the same, placing one of her delicate hands lying across Zoe's back. Zayne moved her hand from Abby's back sliding it over to cover Blair's as the two women followed the children to dream land.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Another chapter down and the relationship is growing between Zayne and Blair. Some may complain about making Zayne so awesome, but I like it this way so I will continue on writing the story as it seems right to me. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you. Hearing from readers makes my day. Until Next Time…**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Twists of Fate (8/?)

Chapter 8

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: Zayne and Blair spend time alone with the girls getting to know one another. The group enjoys their time together in DC before taking a quick trip down the coast in a yacht and end up going to a charity Gala Warner Industries is sponsoring. I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also a big thanks to all of you who have favorite or followed. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…_ _Once they were all in bed the girls were soon asleep after a big day. "Blair would you accompany me and the kids to the Children's Museum tomorrow? They have been around no one, but adults and older kids lately. I thought it would give them a good chance to interact with kids their own age, and we could talk and spend some time together while we watched them."_

"_I would like that very much, but what about the others?" Blair was excited about getting to spend some more time alone with Zayne and the twins._

"_I thought they would have fun on a couple of scandal tours that wouldn't really be appropriate or exciting for the girls."_

_Blair laughed. "It sounds like something the others would enjoy."_

"_We better get some rest, these two may run us ragged tomorrow." Zayne snuggled down turning towards the middle of the bed, seeing Blair had done the same, placing one of her delicate hands lying across Zoe's back. Zayne moved her hand from Abby's back sliding it over to cover Blair's as the two women followed the children to dream land._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 8

The next day Zayne, Blair, and the twins had a blast together. The morning started out with breakfast at Founding Farmers where everyone ordered something different and they shared and tried different things. The twins liked seeing how their Mom and Blair acted together. The couple felt comfortable enough with one another to eat off of each other's fork when they tried food. The kids discovered they really didn't like leek hash browns and Blair wasn't a fan of pan roasted red beets. Zayne thought red eye gravy was not her cup of tea, but all loved the New Orleans style French toast.

Zayne and Blair sat together on benches and toured some exhibits at the children's museum while the kids learned and interacted with other children on the many and varied exhibits. The girls loved dress up and pretend a lot and learning about other cultures.

Blair told Zayne about the pictures and videos she had seen of Zayne's like since she moved to Cambridge. "You looked so different when you arrived there. I would never have recognized you. Your Faith was beautiful and it was easy to see how much you loved each other. I am glad you found someone and were so happy. I am sorry that you and the children lost her."

"I was a different person in those early pictures. The way my parents treated me and then everything else I went through with my run in with those wack jobs and all that happened afterwards when I woke up changed me. It was hard and not the way I would have wanted to go about it, but I believe I grew as a person from it all. I am stronger now than I was then in many ways. If it hadn't have happened I never would have met Faith and though I miss her a great deal, I still have two wonderful living memories of the love we shared. Those two girls are my world and what keeps me going in life."

"I wish I had found what you shared with Faith. Tad seemed so attentive when we met and during our engagement. He didn't push for a more intimate relationship before marriage and I thought I had found my future. My parents were both happy with Tad and my father had grand plans for building the Warner Empire."

"What happened? That is if you want to share."

"I knew from our honeymoon that I hadn't really found the love of my life. I thought our first time would be special, that my husband would take time with me and make love to me. It was quick and painful and Tad didn't seem to really care how much I enjoyed it. He thought those few minutes should be enough for me to enjoy our time together as much as he did, and was angry when I didn't respond how he thought I should. I tried. I even read books to try and help, but ended up faking it just to make him happy." Blair looked down at her lap as the ugly memories flooded her mind.

"We had been married a few years when I suspected he was having an affair, but I had no proof. It was later when I came face to face, so to speak, with the reality of his infidelity. We had an awful argument and he told me he only married me to get on my dad's good side and to become the next head of Warner Enterprises. I also found out he had been cheating on me since I met him, from the time we began dating till the time I caught him. It was all a lie. I don't want that anymore. I am not going to let society or my parents dictate my life for me. I haven't for a while now. I still work for my father, but only in his charitable foundations department. He doesn't think I am suited to take over for him or hold any more important positions within the company. He is still upset with me for not being able to have children."

Zayne put her arm around her friend and offered her a handkerchief as a few tears escaped.

Blair laughed. "I can't believe you have one of those on you. You are a real gentlewoman you know that. You always have been, even when you were a bratty teen from the Bronx."

"My mom may not approve of me now, but she loved me when I was little and taught me many good lessons. I think that is what made it even harder when they disowned me. My parents had seemed to love me so much all my life until that very moment. I knew it would be hard for them to accept and that they would be upset, but the level of hatred, disgust, and disappointment I saw when they looked at me was completely devastating." Zayne checked to make sure her kids were doing okay before turning to Blair.

"We are both very different people than we were then, Blair. You are even more beautiful and compassionate than you were then and I have always enjoyed your intelligent mind. I am sorry for the hardships that you went through and that I couldn't be there to help you through them. I have always considered you one of my best friends and now that I don't have to hide anymore I will always be there whenever you need me. And just so you know I think your dad is a blind idiot and Tad Warner was lucky to have had you as a wife and was a fool to not cherish you as you deserve."

"I am so glad you are back in my life. I am really enjoying getting to know you Zayne."

"I feel the same Princess." Zayne reached her other hand over linking her fingers with the blonde's.

As it did upon their first meeting at Zayne's Hampton Estate hearing that husky voice call her Princess in that sexy accent caused Blair's heart to race. Not to mention having the woman's strong arm around her, their fingers linked, and all the kind words. Blair was surprised her heart hadn't raced out of her chest.

The moment was eased as the twins rushed up to them. Zoe had on an oversized suit jacket and carried a briefcase and Abby had on a lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck. "Look Mom and Blair, we are just like you two." Abby bounced to a halt.

Zoe smiled broadly. "I am a lawyer like Blair and Abby is a surgeon like Mom."

"You two look very good. Now can you show me something you want to be that is all your own. What is something else you may also want to try in your life?" Zayne smiled at her lovely daughters, she was so very proud of her girls. The twins eyes lit up and they took off running back towards the dress-up center.

The dark haired woman smiled as she watched her kids playing with the other children. "It is nice to see them having fun like any other kid. They haven't done much of that since we arrived in the States. It seems like we are going to be here a while. I think I need to see about getting them involved in some activities here like they were in back in Cambridge."

"I can help you find programs for them. They told me what all they did at their home in England." Blair offered.

Zayne squeezed the smaller woman's shoulder. "I would greatly appreciate that."

The girls came back many times showing the outfits they would change into. Zayne dutifully took pictures for Fiona and Teddy to add to the albums. She even texted a few to her family along with assurance that they were having fun and got the same in return from those who were on the scandal tours.

The remainder of the day went on in the same vein. Zayne and Blair talked about a lot of their lives since they had parted and participated in certain events with the children. Their late lunch was another shared exploring adventure. They visited a nature center after lunch where the nature loving kids got some hands on fun with the great outdoors. They called ahead to room service on the way home because the kids looked worn out and probably wouldn't last long after arriving at the hotel.

The four of them ate a simple meal together and the women worked side by side bathing the twins from head to toe before tucking the droopy eyed girls into the center of the big bed they would all be sharing again later that night. Blair showered in the bathroom off their shared bedroom and Zayne grabbed a few things and went to the other bathroom to shower.

Afterwards they settled down at a chess table that sat before the window with a view of the lite up city beyond. They enjoyed the time alone together, they talked and sometimes lapsed into a comfortable silence simply enjoying one another's company while they played.

The rest of the gang didn't disturb them though they did get texts from almost all of them when the group returned to the hotel. They would all meet up for breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

The happy group stayed in DC till Wednesday, when Zayne said she wasn't needed by her patient anymore and she had done all she could with the Joint Chiefs for now. Everyone had enjoyed their time in the Capitol and were looking forward to their trip back up the coast to the Hamptons.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Their party was delivered to the marina a little after noon on Wednesday. There were many beautiful boats and yachts in the marina, but most of the group was shocked when they were led to the largest and nicest one currently parked there. This was another purchase Zayne had kept close to her vest. Cake Walk was written in scrolling letters on the side of the top deck of which there were five.

The yacht held four staterooms with king sized beds. Zayne and her girls were staying in the largest one and with a little prodding from the twins and finally Zayne, Blair found she would being sharing a room with them like she did at the hotel. Martin and Teddy took another, Fiona and Marie took the third, and Edna and Beverly Anne would share the last stateroom with a king bed. There were two staterooms with double beds and Natalie and Tootie took each of those.

The guests toured the yacht as they made their way out of the marina. They found four external decks with a blend of open and shaded seating. The sun deck had plenty of observation chairs, sun loungers, and card tables along with a bar and large whirlpool spa.

Blair loved the large bathroom off the largest stateroom she was sharing with Zayne and the twins. Marble was everywhere with a large whirlpool tub, and a separate walk-in shower, as well as, a seating area to put your make-up on and do your hair. The whole yacht was elegance personified.

There was an elegant grand staircase, even a fireplace, and grand piano to be found on board.

Natalie sat in one of the sun loungers next to Tootie. "Being friends with Zayne sure has its perks."

"You can say that again. Can you believe this boat? It is incredible." The actress relaxed back on her lounger.

"Can you believe how easily our old wallflower friend from the wrong side of the tracks, now rubs elbows with world leaders? I mean they freaking seek her out!" Nat was still in awe of the woman her old friend had become.

"It really is incredible. Do you think she and Blair have kissed yet?"

"I don't think so. I don't get that vibe from them yet. I have noticed the hand holding and the leaning together they do. Zayne also often rests her hand protectively on the small of Blair's back when they walk together. I think they are still getting to know one another as women and getting comfortable with what it would be like for them as a couple, as well as a quartet. Those twins have got Blair all wrapped up."

The women laughed together. "I think it's great. It is about time Blair found some happiness and she is great with the twins." Tootie accepted a drink from the staff member who offered one. Natalie followed suit. It was going to be another fun filled few days.

When night fell Mrs. G asked Zayne if she had kept up with playing the piano. Teddy snorted. "Kept up? She has gotten better. Zayne plays almost every day."

This prompted the others to push Zayne into playing for them. The woman even sang a little. She played one snappy piece that her girls had choreographed a song and dance to. All-in-all it was a lovely evening. The next few days followed an enjoyable pattern of fun and sun on the ocean.

Once arriving back at the South Hampton estate things settled down and the Peekskill group and the Cambridge group blended into one and got along like they had known each other forever.

Another week went by of the group vacation, although Zayne would escape to her study for one or two hours every day to handle business, and the girls would do the same with their studies, usually with Blair watching over them.

On the following Wednesday Blair announced that she was going to have to attend a Gala event Saturday night to raise money for one of the charities Warner Enterprises was sponsoring. Everyone was invited to the event. It was decided they would all travel to the city together. Tootie and Nat would stay at Tootie's luxury apartment. Blair stated that two well-appointed two bedroom executive suites on the floor below her penthouse were available for the others to stay in, as well as her guest rooms.

Upon arrival in the city it was decided by Edna and Fiona that the boys could stay in one executive suite and that the four older women would stay in the other. That left Zayne and the twins to stay in the penthouse with Blair. All of the group was doing what they could to give Blair, Zayne, and the twins the opportunity to spend as much time as possible together.

Marie and Beverly Anne were not much interested in attending the Gala and decided they would stay home and watch the girls. They would have movie night in the theatre room in Blair's penthouse.

Around noon on Saturday Zayne was called away to Cedar Sinai for a follow-up with the judge, and a consult about some other cases the head of the trauma unit needed a second opinion on. She had to pick-up her dress that afternoon anyway so she kissed her girls goodbye and told them to be good for Marie and Beverly Anne. She would probably not see them until the morning, because they had better be asleep when she and Blair returned from the Gala. Zayne told the others she would meet them there and was off after a quick hug to the blonde she suspected already fully owned her heart.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair looked fabulous in a simple yet elegant bronze sheath dress that showed generous cleavage and the sleeveless design showed her lightly toned sun kissed arms to perfection. A slit up the side to just past the knee made for easy maneuvering. She sipped her champagne and asked Martin the time once again. "Did she call any of you and say she would be late?"

Blair was worried something had come up when she hadn't heard from Zayne all afternoon and now the Gala was underway and the woman still hadn't shown up.

"Don't worry dear, Zayne will be here or she would have called." Martin patted her hand that was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Darling, it seems like ages since I have seen you. I heard you had luncheon with the President and First Lady. How on earth did you manage that?" Came the drawling tones of Monica 'formerly' Warner's voice.

Blair turned to her mother as she approached seeing her dripping in jewelry and a flashy, yet tasteful dress and on the arm of another social climbing male. One at an age Blair wasn't sure if it was another possible fix up for her daughter or her Mother's actual date.

"Hello Mother. I have been out of town visiting friends. One of those friends introduced me to the President and First Lady."

"Excellent. Does this friend happen to be single?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Even more excellent. It seems I don't need to introduce you to Phillip here, you have things well in hand. What does this friend of yours do for a living?"

"They're a surgeon among other things, Mother."

"Wealthy?"

"Yes, Mother." Her voice sounded as tired as she felt from her Mother's non-stop social climbing and pushing her to marry this man or another to advance her standing.

"Are they near your age and attractive?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Marvelous, sound like you have found yourself a winner darling! You better not let this one get away!"

"I agree with your Mother on this. It is about time you settle down again." They all turned as David Warner and his latest too young wife joined them.

Blair laughed at that. She glanced at her friends and saw the answering twinkles of amusement there. "I am glad you approve. I will do my best."

Martin squeezed her hand tight and cleared his throat into his hand to keep from laughing aloud. They all heard Tootie and Nat snickering with Teddy. Fiona and Edna winked in glee at each other.

"Mother, Father, you remember Mrs. Garret from my Peekskill days as well as Natalie Green and Dorothy Ramsey."

"Yes, it is good to see you again." Monica air kissed them all.

David Warner nodded to them. "I have heard you have all done well for yourselves."

The three women nodded in return giving the appropriate answers.

"I would like to introduce you to some new friends of mine. Mrs. Fiona Langdon, Dr. Martin Casto and his spouse Mr. Teddy Casto, they are in the states visiting from Cambridge, England."

"Nice to meet you. I do hope you are enjoying your stay." Monica smiled at them.

They exchanged proper greeting with both Monica and David and his wife before a hush fell over the crowd as all eyes shifted to the top of the stairs.

A tall strikingly beautiful dark haired woman with a very regal bearing stood casually surveying the crowd. Her hair was full of large wild curls pulled back off of her face and shoulders to cascade down her back. One shoulder and arm were bare since the dress only had one full sleeve that fit down to the wrist on a well-toned arm and shoulder. The bodice slashed across the front to under the other arm leaving the opposite shoulder and arm bare except for a beautifully carved thin gold band around a sculpted bicep. The long dress was form fitting and slit up to just above mid-thigh on both sides revealing plenty of long leg as the woman walked. The dark blue black shimmering dress showed of a long elegant neck and as she passed people saw that the back also displayed a generous amount of skin.

The woman looked like a Goddess come to earth. She commanded the room as she descended the stairs and made her way across the space to the only person who existed for her in that moment, the beautiful golden Princess staring back at her.

The Goddess stopped in front of the golden haired beauty. "You look absolutely radiant, Princess. I apologize for my tardiness, but it could not be helped." She offered her hand. "I know I heard music playing and saw couples dancing when I arrived. I am sure they will start up again for us. Shall we?"

Blair Warner placed her hand into the one of the person who had just swept her off her feet.

Zayne led her Princess to the floor and the music began to play again as the two beautiful women danced together alone in the middle of the crowded ballroom. Neither noticing nor caring that they were the center of everyone's attention. The couple moved together like they had been dance partners for years.

"At this moment I believe I am the luckiest of people. You look absolutely radiant Blair. When I am near you the rest of the world falls away." Zayne couldn't believe Blair actually took her hand and was now waltzing with her for all the world to see.

"You certainly can make an entrance, Zayne. You had me and everyone else mesmerized the moment you appeared. You are also a marvelous dancer. I have never felt this safe in anyone's arms." Blair relaxed into the waltz letting Zayne lead completely. The woman was confidence, power, grace, and beauty personified.

"You are the only one I wished to mesmerize and I will always do all I can to keep you safe." Her gaze told the smaller woman all she needed to know and they danced the rest of the waltz in silence their attention only on each other. No one else dared to join the dazzling couple on the dance floor.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

"Who is that woman our daughter is dancing with?" David demanded.

"That is her friend. The one both of you told Blair to hang on to. It appears they are doing an excellent job of hanging on to each other." Natalie grinned. "It looks like Blair finally got her wish to be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor."

"Who knew that was more than a figure of speech." Tootie observed.

Their little group all laughed together, happy for their friends, not caring that David and Monica were less than pleased.

"She may be beautiful, but I will not have some fortune hunter seducing my daughter." David stated.

Teddy snorted having to work not to spew champagne on anyone.

Mrs. Garret looked up at the man. "No one who knows that woman would ever accuse such a thing, but some may say that about Blair."

This caught Monica's attention. The homosexual thing didn't really bother her, she was a great supporter of theatre and the arts after all. If her daughter's relationship could raise her standing in society any what did she care if Blair was a lesbian? Her daughter was unable to give them heirs so prominence was all she could bring the family. "So her family is well off?"

"We do okay, but we certainly aren't in our daughter's league." Martin stated.

"That is your daughter?" David Warner turned to Martin and Teddy who were standing together now.

"Yes, we are her fathers. Fiona is her mother."

David looked at the three. "She doesn't favor any of you." He said skeptically.

Fiona joined the men. "I'm not surprised since she is adopted.

David scoffed. "She may have a little money, but she isn't going to use my daughter to gain entrance into society."

Monica stayed silent. If the woman could introduce Blair to the President and arrange for a luncheon in residence with the First Family she most certainly wasn't using their daughter for that. The mother watched the couple, really seeing them for the first time. They were completely captivated by each other. This was the real thing, wealth, prominence, name had nothing to do with it. "David dear, you may want to stop talking before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. Shut your trap for a minute and watch them. Look at your daughter. Have you ever seen her look at anyone like that before? Her partner is looking at her the same way. They just made a huge statement in front of everyone. They just said, 'We are together and we don't care who knows it.' That includes you and I. A picture of them dancing together will probably be on the front of the society pages tomorrow."

"It will be on way more than that." Fiona predicted. "Pictures and videos of them together tonight will probably have gone viral by morning.

David turned to her. "Why? Who exactly is your daughter?"

"For a big business man you certainly aren't up on current events. I'm surprised Blair's Mother hasn't recognized her by now. Did either of you watch the press conference the President gave after his daughter got out of surgery?" Fiona wanted to smack the man. She was surprised Blair had turned out so well. The older woman bet Edna, Beverly Anne, Dorothy, Nat, and Jo played a big part in helping that happen.

"I saw it. He thanked her rescuers and some hot shot young surgeon."

"Oh my God!" Monica stared. "That's her. That is the woman who saved the President's daughter and the Federal judge. I can't remember her name. Oh, what was it…Masters. Dr. Masters."

That got David Warner's full attention. "Dr. Zaynedria J. Masters?"

"Yes, that's it! Why have you heard of her?" Monica looked up at him.

"Almost everyone in the business world and into computers has heard of her, but she has been so elusive that hardly anyone knew what she looked like. I always assumed she would be some aging computer nerd."

"Well you got that wrong, David. That woman's hot enough to make gay men straight and straight women jump the fence. We may have been able to curb Blair's inclinations when she was younger, but there is no way she will let us bully her now. Is Dr. Master good with computers too?"

"Good! She is a genius with them. She has developed games and programs that are best sellers around the world and some come standard on just about any electronic device on the market. She has government and military contracts with the UK and has more in the works with America. She is a personal friend of the British Royal family, the PM, and now our President. Dr. Master's is one of the wealthiest and most powerful individuals in the world."

"Really? Well I guess that's settled then. You can't threaten Blair with social and economic ruin this time and she doesn't need your money to go to law school anymore. And you can't threaten to ruin the woman she cares for this time either. I admit I went along with you before because she fell for someone not of our social group when she was young, but I always regretted it. Blair tried to be happy with the man you chose for her, but all he did was hurt her more. When she finally lost Jo I didn't think we would ever get her back and we really never did." Monica paused and waved gently to the couple on the floor. "That is the happiest I have seen her since Jo died. There is no reason for you to fight this anymore. If you do, this time you will lose."

David Warner simply stayed silent, his mind working on ways he could capitalize on his daughter's new found love interest.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

On the dance floor the music came to an end and Zayne brought Blair's hand up placing a kiss on her fingers before turning it and brushing her lips against her delicate inner wrist. "Thank you for sharing with me one of the most enjoyable dances I have ever had."

"You are much more charming than I remember."

Zayne smiled. "Simply the wisdom age brings us." She turned bringing Blair's hand under and around her arm so it could rest on her forearm as she escorted her love from the floor.

The orchestra began to play again once they left the floor and couples slowly filtered back out to dance.

The smiling couple joined their group. Fiona kissed both of the on the cheek. "You two where magnificent out there and Zayne sweetheart you look absolutely breathtaking. The two of you together could easily stop traffic."

"Thanks, Mom." The dark haired doctor looked at all of her friends and family. "I must say you all look marvelous tonight. There isn't a better looking or better dressed group here to rival you."

"My, aren't you silver tongued devil and the accent is enough to make a woman melt. It's no wonder my daughter is so taken with you. You're the complete package." The older woman offered her hand for Zayne to fawn over. "I am Blair's Mother. You may call me Monica."

Taking the offered hand Zayne squeezed politely. "It is lovely to meet you, Monica. You must be proud to have such a truly amazing daughter. She reflects well upon you."

Blair was impressed with how well Zayne handled her Mother. "Mother, this is my good friend Dr. Zaynedria Masters. She is the friend I spoke of earlier."

"How are you enjoying your visit to the States?"

"My family and I are enjoying ourselves very much. It has been wonderful getting to know Blair, as well as Natalie, Dorothy, Mrs. Garret, and Beverly Anne. They have all been staying with my family on my estate in the Hamptons."

"Oh, I thought you were in DC recently?"

"Yes, after the President sent that Harrier jet to transport me to DC everyone else came in my Lear jet to surprise me. We all enjoyed a few days in the Capitol before taking my yacht back along the coast to home. It has been quite an eventful few weeks, but enjoyable."

Monica's eyes were bright and dancing and Zayne knew she had sewn up Blair's Mother's approval. She laid her hand over Blair's that still rested on her arm and squeezed.

They heard a throat clear and turned to the distinguished man standing with a young woman on his arm. "Zayne this is my Father, David Warner. Father meet my good friend Dr. Zaynedria Masters."

They shook hands and David flexed his in a show of strength that the Doctor answered. David wasn't sure he hid his wince. The woman was strong. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Warner."

He nodded. "I heard your trip to DC was more than a vacation for you after you completed surgery on the President's daughter."

"It is hard to get completely away from work sometimes, but I do try. Family and friends are much more important than money and politics if you ask me."

"For someone who doesn't care for those things you sure do have plenty of wealth and political power."

"It all comes from being very good at what I do. And they do come in handy when keeping my family and loved ones safe and happy. I enjoy doing special things with and for those I care about. It also makes it easier to destroy someone who hurts those I care for."

David Warner saw she was not a woman who intimidated easily or at all. "Yes, it can be." He turned to Blair. "It was nice seeing you tonight Blair, you are looking well. I must be on. I have some mingling to do." With that David Warner retreated from the field.

Monica's laugh tinkled around them after the man and his young wife left. "It has been a very long time since I have seen that man retreat. Very well done, Dr. Masters"

"Thank you and please call me Zayne, Monica."

Monica smiled. "Zayne." She turned as the man with her squeezed her hand for attention.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" His eyes were lustful as he stared at the two beautiful women.

Monica saw this and sighed. "No, Phillip. It would be a waste of my time and yours. Besides, I now see they are way out of your league." She turned back to the other. "Dears, I must mingle, but I will be calling you soon Blair." She waved to them all as she turned Phillip away and went to gossip with her cronies.

Blair looked up at Zayne. "That was impressive you got my Mother's full approval and backed my Father down to the point he ran from you. You really are good."

Zayne smiled down at her leaning in to whisper for her ears only. "You have no idea, but I hope to someday soon show you how good I can be."

Blair's whole body flashed hot as the dark beauties heated breath and words caressed her ear. A flirting Zayne was a different animal all together.

"Should I throw some champagne on them before the ballroom goes up in flames?" Natalie quipped breaking the moment and causing everyone to laugh.

"You throw champagne on me and I am throwing it back. That is your only warning." Zayne grinned devilishly.

Nat laughed and threw her hands up in surrender.

The evening continued on enjoyably. Blair and Zayne only danced with each other, but mingled as Blair worked raising money for the charity, Zayne assisting her. They made a fantastic team.

The young doctor was speaking with her Dads when the rest of the women headed for the ladies room. She followed when Martin and Teddy saw an old acquaintance of theirs they hadn't seen in a while.

Not needing to freshen up she stood against the banister looking down over the ballroom as she waited across from the ladies room.

"You couldn't possibly have bedded her yet if you are still looking so lovingly at her."

Zayne turned as a man a few years older than herself moved to stand next to her.

"Blair is an attractive woman, but frigid in intimate matters. I was forced to go outside our marriage. We could have sex every night and she still didn't get wild in the sack."

"I take it you are Tad Warner."

"I am." He looked her up and down. "If you are looking for some real enjoyment you could join me. I have a suite reserved in the hotel tonight."

Zayne chuckled. "I want to think you are joking, but I can see from the arrogant look on your face you're not."

"Why would I be? I am a healthy attractive man and you are a very attractive woman. I bet we could have a good time together."

"The wrongness of your offer is numerous. One, you're my date's ex-husband. Creepy! Two, you're a jerk. Three, I am a lesbian. Women hot, men NOT! Four, you just told me you are lousy in bed. That you were married to an incredible woman and couldn't please her and found women who could fake-it to stroke your ego."

"Bitch, I tell you I'm good in bed and Blair is frigid."

"I may be a bitch, asshole, but you're too selfish to be good in bed. I bet you are a wham bam kind of guy. You don't even worry about the thank you even. You've never taken the time to worship a woman from head to toe, to find all those erogenous zones she didn't even know she had, bringing her to the brink without ever touching the obvious ones. You never made a woman beg for more, or shake from desire in your arms, or cum screaming your name over and over all through the night until they beg for rest and you send them one last time to the heavens and they pass out in erotic oblivion." The tall woman smirked at the glazed look on his face. "You should try it sometime. It would make the women you con into your bed much happier. They many even stay with you for more than your money and name."

"Bitch, if you were a man I would punch you right now. I bet you have never even been with a man. I could show you what a man can do."

"I guess you are lucky I'm not a man then, because that means you won't end the night with a broken nose. And honey there is no way on earth I would go to bed with you. You are okay looking, but George Clooney you're not. I even turned him down." Zayne stepped close to him and grabbed his balls in one hand and his shirt neck in the other. She squeezed the family jewels until his knees went weak and she was holding him up by his shirt.

"If you ever say another negative or derogatory word about Blair I will ruin you. You will be begging for change on the street corner and eating garbage from trash cans." She shook him. "Do you understand me?" She squeezed harder when he didn't answer.

"Yes, I understand." He squeaked.

"Good, you have no right to even let the name of such a good, intelligent, beautiful, and passionate woman pass your lips. It is a miracle beyond imagining that she ever married you. Now I am going to let go and you are going to leave this Gala. Blair doesn't need to have you here infesting her evening." The doctor released him and he sagged, but limped off as fast as he could when she took a warning step towards him.

Zayne looked down at her palms. "Uhg! Now I need to wash my hands." She looked up when she sensed movement.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair, Tootie, and Natalie were the first out of the restroom with Fiona and Mrs. Garret right behind them. Nat and Tootie grabbed Blair by the arms stopping her from leaving the vestibule when they saw Tad approach Zayne who was waiting across the walkway for them.

They were glad they had a hold of the blonde when Tad bad mouthed her and propositioned Zayne.

"Ease up Blair. Let my girl handle this. Trust me this man is in serious trouble right now." Fiona whispered in her ear.

The women were silently chuckling as Zayne listed her numerous examples of wrongness to Tad. They were all silent as she described making love to a woman.

"Damn, I want that." Natalie whispered.

"So do I." Tootie agreed.

Blair could only nod as she watched the dark haired Goddess.

They all listened and watched spell bound as Zayne took Tad down to size and praised Blair.

Blair tore from Natalie and Tootie's grasp as soon as Tad disappeared. Zayne turned towards her just before Blair threw herself in the tall woman's arms. The blonde's lips consumed Zayne's. The doctor pulled the woman she loved tighter against her returning the kiss with equal passion and fervor.

"Wow. Now that is hot." Nat said as she watched her two close friends finally kiss.

"It's about time. They have waited long enough." Tootie commented.

"I am so happy of those girls." Mrs. Garret dabbed at watery eyes.

"Me too. I never thought my girl would find that again. Now let's leave them to their snogging and go tell the boys the latest gossip." Fiona pushed lightly on the younger girls' backs to get them going.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne was on cloud nine. If this was a dream she hoped no one ever woke her. The feel of Blair in her arms, her soft mouth kissing her was a dream come true. Only the need for air forced them to part.

Their lips were only whispers away as they both fought to catch their breath. "I have been wanting to do that since I was sixteen years old." Zayne breathed.

Blair chuckled. "I hope it was worth the wait."

"More than." Zayne hugged her tight.

"You really are my Knight in Shining Armor." Blair smiled.

"No, I'm in a flashy blue dress." Zayne teased.

Blair laughed. The next kiss was slow and easy, full of promise and desire.

"I could really get used to this." Zayne ran her fingers up and down Blair's neck.

"So could I." Blair's hands were enjoying the exposed skin on the doc's back. "I don't want to, but I guess we should join our friends. It is getting late and we should probably be heading home soon."

"I know." Zayne dropped one more kiss on to luscious lips before stepping back. Blair looked beautiful with her plump well kissed lips with passion firing in her eyes.

Blair thought much the same about Zayne and she didn't care if people figured out what they had been doing, she was proud to be on her Goddess's arm.

The couple slowly made their way back down to the ballroom enjoying another hour of the evening before they headed home.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Marie and Beverly Anne met them at the door.

"I hope the twins were good for you." Zayne followed Blair into the penthouse.

"They were fine. The girls watched movies, ate pizza and popcorn with chocolate milk, and swam like mermaids in Blair's large tub. They had a blast." Marie smiled reassuringly. "And don't worry Blair your theatre room and bathroom have been put to rights. We didn't leave any messes behind."

"You didn't have to clean up. It was more than enough that you took such good care of the twins while we went out." Blair grinned at the tired women.

"Well, you may not be happy when you see where they went to bed. Those two refused to sleep anywhere, but in the middle of the large bed in the master suite. I thought you could move them where you wanted them when you got home." Marie informed.

Beverly Anne was quiet, her eyes taking long blinks as she fought sleep.

"Thank you, we will take care of the twins. You two look like you need to get to bed. Fiona and Mrs. G are home too. I bet we all sleep in a little tomorrow." Zayne kissed each woman on the cheek.

Blair did the same before wishing the older women goodnight as they departed for the executive apartment they were sharing with Mrs. G and Fiona.

"Let's clean up and curl up around the twins and get some rest. I doubt they let us sleep in too much in the morning." Blair took Zayne's hand and led her to the bedroom. Soon the twins were going to have to move back to their own room, because she was going to want alone time in bed with Zayne.

Blair washed up in the in-suite bathroom. Zayne grabbed her things and headed to the one in the hall. They met at the end of the large bed after both dressed for sleep. They shared a few passionate goodnight kisses guaranteed to give them pleasant dreams. They fell asleep with their fingers linked as their arms lay across the backs of the two precious girls they cared so much for.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**So we have made it through another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, I hope I didn't rush it too much. Sorry this one was a little later than I wanted to put it out, but my other story Winds of Change ended up having a very long chapter this week and this one isn't too shabby in length either. I simply ran out of time. I would really love to hear from you. Hearing from my readers really makes my day! *Hint, Hint* ;-) Until Next Time…**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Twists of Fate (9/?)

Chapter 9

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: What happens over the next few days after the Gala and our favorite couple's first kiss? The spend time together and Zayne has a private meeting with David Warner. What is that all about and what comes of it? Please read on to find out.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story and to all of those who have contacted me to ask when the next chapter was coming out. Your encouragement has helped me stay on task as much as I possibly can at the moment. Also a thanks to those who are now following or added me to their favorites. Now finally on to the next chapter. Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…"Let's clean up and curl up around the twins and get some rest. I doubt they let us sleep in too much in the morning." Blair took Zayne's hand and led her to the bedroom. Soon the twins were going to have to move back to their own room, because she was going to want alone time in bed with Zayne._

_Blair washed up in the in-suite bathroom. Zayne grabbed her things and headed to the one in the hall. They met at the end of the large bed after both dressed for sleep. They shared a few passionate goodnight kisses guaranteed to give them pleasant dreams. They fell asleep with their fingers linked as their arms lay across the backs of the two precious girls they cared so much for._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 9

The next few days were spent in the city shopping, exploring, going to plays, and museums. Zayne's old friends decided to spend one more week in the Hampton's before going back to their lives. Their leaves from work were about up. Blair and Beverly Anne had the most lenient schedules.

The day before they left for the Hampton's David Warner called Zayne. He wished to see her privately about some business. Zayne agreed to meet him early the next day before they left. As soon as she was off the phone she got to work setting up searches to find out just how well Warner Enterprises was doing and what its future looked like. The business woman set her computer to working while she enjoyed the rest of her day with her family and friends. That night before bed Zayne spent some time going over everything. The doctor wasn't sure what David Warner wanted, but she wanted to be prepared. Zayne decided to wait to talk with Blair until after the meeting, not wanting to worry the other woman for nothing.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne was up early telling Blair she had a meeting to go to and would tell her all about it when she got back. They kissed deeply before Zayne reluctantly pulled away heading out the door with her electronics case on her shoulder.

Warner Enterprises was as fancy as the dark haired woman remembered from her one trip with Blair to her father's office when she was younger. He didn't keep her waiting once Zayne spoke to his admin. His office hadn't changed a whole lot, it still had the feel of old money to it.

They shook hands and Zayne turned down refreshment and took the seat offered as he settled back down behind his ornate desk. She was going to be patient and continue to make him come to her. Zayne sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here?"

Zayne only nodded.

"It was quite obvious how you felt about my daughter the other night and from the papers you have been seen together all over town, some even say you're staying in Blair's penthouse." He paused for her to respond, but again the woman said nothing. The man was getting frustrated.

"I've decided to give you the opportunity to invest in Warner Enterprises. Something that I don't often do. We have been owned only by family for generations, but I feel that you will probably soon be family. I saw the way you and my daughter are together. You have a special bond with one another. One I can't fight. So I am offering to bring you into the company." He finished looking very satisfied with himself.

Zayne sat back silently for a moment. "Why would I want or need to own part of your company?"

The man sputtered, he thought the woman would jump at the chance to be a part of such an old company and show Blair she was accepted by him. "We are a very old and distinguished operation and by becoming a part of it you would prove to Blair that you and your relationship were accepted by me."

"I don't need any of that. Blair doesn't either." The billionaire leaned over pulling a stack of reports out from her case. "You, however are in a great deal of need. Warner Enterprises will be forced to declare bankruptcy in no more than a month's time by my calculations and from the calmness and easy going manner of those in your office you have somehow managed to keep the fact quiet."

David Warner looked furious. "We have two very lucrative contracts coming up that will help us in addition to your investment, and we will survive this storm as we have others."

Zayne simply shook her head fanning the papers across his desk. "Your company has been on the edge for years. Nipping and tucking here and there to keep your head above water. You've even employed some creative accounting to not alert anyone of your pending doom. And doom is what you have created. The hole is too deep now. An investment won't help you and your managers are blowing smoke up your ass. I looked into it." She separated two sheets from the fan. "You aren't getting those contracts, your proposals were ridiculous." The woman watched as he looked over what she found, his pallor paling as he read.

"Warner Enterprises is done. You have driven the company so far down it can't be saved without selling the whole thing so you can pay off your debts or declare bankruptcy and watch it be sold off piece by piece. Overall I could care less. The thing that really pisses me off is the way you let it all go without even once giving the one person who could have saved this place long ago a chance to do so."

Zayne stood then and began pointing at different sheets of paper. "You have given important jobs to men whose only qualification is they were men of the Warner family. They had no need or want to succeed. All they had to do was show up and play the part and collect their paycheck. Yet you had one Warner that I know of who could have turned this place around and you never thought once to give her a try."

He scoffed. "Blair is just like her mother. A society lady only interested in social affairs and shopping."

The doctor stared at him in disbelief. "I knew you weren't close, but I had no idea you were this clueless to who your daughter really was." She backed from the desk and walked around stopping behind her chair, her hands resting against the back as she faced him again. The distance was needed, if she was any closer she thought the temptation to strangle the man might grow too strong.

"You know, I think you and Monica's neglect of your daughter was just about the greatest thing you two ever did for her. You gave her into Mrs. Garret's care. The care of a woman who loved her and taught her what the real world was and how people ought to treat each other. She had friends like Nat and Tootie who are like sisters to her and showed her different views of the world through their lives and experiences. I know she had another close friend who also helped her see the world around her beyond the society pages." Zayne took a breath to calm her anger. "You know I came from a very poor upbringing and worked hard to make something of myself only to have it all taken away in moments. I had nothing, no family, no friends, no money, and was barely hanging on to life itself. It was one of the most difficult struggles I ever had to make to pick myself back up and start over again. As you see I did it. I worked my ass off to become the woman I am today. I love being a surgeon and doing what I can to save lives. I love hacking away on my computer creating new ways to do things. I married a woman I loved very much and had two wonderful children. I lost my wife in an accident three years ago, but I kept going for my children at first, but for me too as time went by. I never thought to feel that kind of love and connection again. However, I do. I feel it for your daughter. I feel it for a woman I know that if she had been dropped into the same situation I had, that she would have worked her ass off as well and made a wonderful and fulfilling life for herself as I did." She stepped around the chair and sat.

"It is a shame you don't see it. If your child had a dick in their pants instead of boobs in her shirt you would have given them the chance to run this company. Hell, you would have expected it and given them no other choice. But your daughter, who craved the chance to show you what she was capable of, was refused and pushed to the side to take care of you charitable donations. A department you really care nothing for and if you look at the reports, the one department in your company that is thriving. Her outside donation rate is phenomenal. Doesn't look like she's costing you much." The dark haired woman relaxed back in her chair staring at the man she would love to smack around at the moment. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to give her that chance. I will buy Warner Enterprises, paying you enough to pay off your debts and retire comfortably. Blair will step into your place and we shall work together to turn this place around. I think Warner & Masters Enterprises has a nice ring to it. Don't you?" She smiled.

"I hope all those trust fund brats you hired over the years have plump savings accounts built up and haven't depleted their trust funds, because if they aren't productive and competent they are out of here. The job market is flooded with eager and hungry qualified people who would work their asses off to make this place a success again and I am wealthy enough to keep it afloat until that happens. That is my offer to you. Sell out to me and generally keep your business in the family or I walk and you can settle up in bankruptcy court." The tall woman stood pulling out her phone. "I will contact my lawyer and accountant and they will work out the proposal. I will review it and you should have it on your desk in the morning. You have one week to decide and then the deal is off. I can't say it's been a pleasure." With that the exasperated woman picked up her bag and left the office.

David Warner sat staring at the empty doorway wondering how his full proof plan had went so utterly wrong.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne made her calls to her lawyer and accountant and got the ball rolling on her ride back to the penthouse. Everyone was ready to go when she got there and she didn't get the chance to talk with Blair about her meeting. The trip out to Long Island was a fun one. They took two limos and two SUV's. The SUV's were needed for luggage transport as well as security. A two man security team was in each vehicle as well as one security member riding shot gun in each limo. The members of the press had become more prominent as Zayne came out in public more. Pictures and videos of her and Blair's dance together at the Gala was a favorite in many papers and a video of it was even on You Tube. Someone had even gotten a shot of them kissing. Zayne had known that coming back to the states and finishing her business with Pavel Nicholaevich would ultimately end what little anonymity she had left, but she wasn't enjoying it much. The woman also knew she just had to be patient, once the novelty wore off the interest in her would drop off considerably. Zayne looked forward to that time.

The staff at the estate had lunch ready for them when they arrived. Everyone felt more relaxed the moment the security gates closed behind them and the press was forced to stay outside. After lunch everyone separated making themselves at home in the large house. Most everyone ended up in the large game room or entertainment room. Nat and Tootie were playing billiards with Teddy and Martin. Mrs. Garret and Marie were going over menu plans for the next week while Fiona and Beverly Ann discussed working together on a project of a coffee table book with pictures from around the Hamptons.

The twins were up in their room playing and Zayne had retreated to her study after helping her girls build a tent in their room. Blair joined Zayne with a book in hand planning to curl up in a chair and read while she worked. However, her phone rang as she walked in the study and the blonde stepped back into the hallway to talk without disturbing the dark haired woman.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne and David Warner had not realized that Tad had seen Zayne's arrival and had waited long moments for David's admin to leave her desk. Once she did with folders in hand he rushed over to listen not long before the meeting was over. He couldn't understand or hear much, but thought he got the gist of it. The man planned to call Blair and congratulate her on what a wonderful girlfriend she had. Tad would get even with that dark haired bitch, but he had his own meetings to go to so it would have to wait till after lunch.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair answered. "What do you want Tad, more ice for your injured manhood?"

"Real funny Blair. You've got a real sweetheart there. I saw her going in your daddy's office today. Seems your brought the lion in that will finally topple the family business. Your precious girlfriend is going to buy it out from under your Dad and sell it off piece by piece until there is no more Warner Enterprises. Thought I would let you know before the press got a hold of it. We used to care for each other Blair. I didn't want you to be left in the dark." Tad used his most sincere voice.

Blair was stunned. Zayne wouldn't do that to her and her family. She hung up on Tad turning back into Zayne's study and closing the door.

"Hey Blair. I'm glad you're here I wanted to talk with you about the meeting I had this morning."

Blair held up her phone. "You had a meeting with my Dad. Is it true you are planning on buying him out?"

Zayne nodded. "I have offered to do so. I just got the first draft of the proposal sent to me from my lawyer." She pulled a stack of papers from her printer and showed Blair.

The blonde felt cold chills race up her spine. "It's true! You're really going to break up my Father's company and sell it off piece by piece to other people for profit. How could you do this to me? I thought I knew you, that I could trust you."

"But, Blair I'm not." However, the upset blonde wasn't listening.

"You are not who I thought you were if you could do this." With that Blair stormed out of the room not caring where she went. She ended up in the game room falling into Mrs. Garret's arms before bursting into tears.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Zayne sat stunned as the blonde stormed out and then was instantly pissed off. She quickly dialed Blair's father. "Warner who have you told about our deal?"

"No one."

"Then you are the one who called Blair and filled her head with a pack of lies. If this is how you do business then you can sink for all I care. The deal is off. Good luck in bankruptcy court." Zayne tossed her phone on her desk leaving her study to go to the only place she knew to find solace. Moments later she climbed into the makeshift tent with her girls.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Slowly Mrs. Garret and Fiona got the reason for upset out of Blair. Teddy ran off to Zayne's study. She wasn't there, but the proposal was. He knew his daughter would never do what she had been accused of.

Fiona said much the same as did everyone else in the room.

"But she admitted offering to buy him out."

"Did she admit to the rest of it?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"No, I didn't really give her the chance. She did say I didn't understand, but you know how I am when I get into a rant. I usually don't listen very well." She wiped her eyes. "I told myself I didn't believe what Tad told me, but when she said she had offered to buy him out and she wanted me to look over the proposal I saw red."

Her phone began ringing, but she ignored it. However, whoever it was kept calling. Seeing it was her father she answered.

"Blair what the hell is going on? I just got my ass reamed again by that girlfriend of yours and she withdrew her offer to buy me out. Can you tell me why? She accused me of telling you lies about her. I haven't even talked to you about her. How the hell did you know about the sell? I haven't told anyone."

"Tad called and told me she was buying the company out from under you and planning on selling it off in pieces."

David Warner groaned. "Tad doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. He probably heard a little of our meeting with his ear to the door. I have always regretted pushing you to marry that boy. You have no idea what you have in Zayne Masters if you believed him. Do you have access to a computer?"

Blair turned to Teddy as he came back in. "Do you have a computer I can borrow?"

He nodded and gave the papers he found to Martin. He picked up his laptop from a nearby shelf and booted it up.

"I have the computer."

"You know I always video record my meeting. I think the best way for you to fully understand is for you to watch the entire meeting. I hope afterwards you are able to work things out for all of our sakes. Especially yours. Zayne cares for you more than you apparently realize." The Father and CEO ended the call.

Blair logged on and opened up the video. It began as Zayne stepped through the door to David Warner's office. Zayne had controlled the meeting from the moment she stepped into the room. She was magnificent. None of them had ever gotten to see the powerful woman in action in a business meeting before. It was a lot more than just being good at computers that made her so successful.

Blair became more and more sick to her stomach as the true extent of her screw up came home to her. More tears fell as she watched her knight defend her once again and worked out a way to give Blair her dream and share it with her.

The room was silent, but for the crying woman with her head in her hands. "God, what have I done? Why did I fly off the handle, not even letting her explain? Do I have to expect everyone to do me wrong as my mother, father, and husband did? Deep down I knew Zayne didn't, but when she said she had made the offer I got scared that it was happening all over again. How could I be so dumb?" The blond stood drying her eyes. "I've got to make this right."

Fiona standing in the door with her arms crossed stopped her. "Blair I like you and I know you have demons of your own as we all do. As Zayne does. Nonetheless, I am not letting you go seek her out unless I know you are all in. I have talked with Martin and Teddy about this a lot. You have no idea how hard it was for Zayne to become Zayne. She fought through the depression of losing everything when she woke up from her coma. Her whole life was gone and her body was a shell of its former self. She worked hard and made it, but sadness still lingered in her eyes until she met Faith. They had five wonderful years together. Zayne was my baby's life and I have no doubt that if Faith had lived you would never have gotten your second chance, but my baby is gone. I still have Zayne, the daughter of my heart. Faith would have wanted her to move on. When Faith died Zayne stayed connected by holding onto her girls, a physical part of her wife left behind. That upheaval in their lives created a very special and strong bond between the three of them, one that no one else has ever been allowed to be a part of since. Not even me or her Fathers. That is until you. They have been letting you into their own private world. That was something I thought I would never see. I have wondered if Zayne would have grown such a vast fortune so quickly if Faith would have lived. Don't get me wrong, she was already quite well off when they married although Faith didn't know that till their honeymoon. Zayne kept growing her fortune as she developed new programs and her name grew in the world of surgery as well. However, her biggest passion at that time was her wife and kids. Once Faith was gone all that passion and desire she had for my daughter was channeled into her computer and financial endeavors. Being a doctor had always been a strong passion of hers, but all that she had for her wife was now put elsewhere and she took what she had and made it into something even larger than she ever expected and Zayne had done it in such a way that it will continue to grow with only a little nurturing from her."

"Can you imagine having the passion and desire that built an empire in just a few years turned and focused directly on you, because if you truly love Zayne as much as I know she loves you, that is how it will be? She will fully give herself to you. I don't want you to leave this room to find her unless you are prepared to fully give yourself to her. That means you trust her completely, not believe some rumor your ex feeds you about her. Zayne was trying to be honest with you and she always will be if you let her. Your life, love, and loyalty must be hers as I know hers will be yours. You must be prepared to be a mother to her daughters because that is what Zayne and the girls need and desire. If you go out that door you are making that promise to me and her fathers, witnessed by Marie and those you hold dear to your heart. You're also making that promise to yourself, Zayne, and the twins. So what will it be Blair? All or nothing, those are your only two choices." The older woman stared directly into the younger's shining eyes.

Blair stepped up to Fiona and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a really great lady and a super mom. You know that?" She moved back from the shorter woman. "I'm going for all." With that she swept past Fiona and out of the room.

"I sure hope this works out." Tootie said.

"Me too." Natalie agreed.

"Have faith, Blair won't give up now and Zayne won't either. I do believe that after today their relationship will move up to a new level." Fiona stated and Mrs. Garret agreed.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair stopped in the doorway of the twins' bedroom smiling at the sight of large socked feet sticking out of a tent made of bed sheets and chairs in the middle of the girls' room. She entered room kneeling down at the entrance of the tent. "May I come in girls? I need to say I'm sorry to your Mom. I messed up pretty bad and need to make it up to her."

Two small heads poked out of the opening. They wore serious expressions. "Are you really sorry you messed up and you promise not to make Mom sad anymore?" Zoe asked.

"I am sorrier than you know and I promise to do my best not to make your Mom sad anymore. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and I want to share my life with her and with you too if you will have me. I have grown to love the two of you as well. I hope you will let me back into your life." Blair let her emotions show on her face and in her voice. She wanted them to know how sincere she truly was.

The girls nodded to each other. "We say it's okay. Mom what do you think?" Abby's head popped into the tent to consult with her Mom. Her little head popped back out and the girls held the sheets open for Blair to crawl in. It was surprisingly comfy inside with comforters and pillows everywhere. Zayne lay propped up on pillows in the middle of the tent.

Blair crawled up beside her. "Zayne, I am sorry I flew off the handle. I didn't realize how insecure I was until that moment. It wasn't Dad that steered me wrong, but Tad. He set out to put a wedge between us and I let him. What he told me I didn't believe, but when you said you were buying the company my insecurities flew out in full force and I didn't even let you explain. I spoke to my Dad. He told me not to throw away something as special as we have and he showed me the video of your meeting. You were wonderful by the way. Whether you want me involved now or not I hope you reinstate your offer. I would hate to see all those people who don't have a trust fund lose their jobs."

"Blair I understand about insecurities more than you know. I can assure you that I will never deliberately hurt you. I only want to make you happy. I love you Blair. I loved you as a girl and now I love you as a woman. I want you to trust me as I trust you."

"I do, Zayne. I truly do. I have never had anyone love me the way you do. I will do my best to deserve it and I do return it in full measure."

The two were now laying against the pillows facing one another. "Okay this is about to get really mushy. You two can only kiss like Buttercup and the Dread Pirate Roberts." Zoe said.

"Yeah, none of that kind of kissing Mom makes us leave the room for." Abby added. The girls were perched on either side of the couple watching the grown-ups make-up.

Blair looked quizzically at Zayne, not catching the reference.

"The Princess Bride. And just so you know you're Princess Buttercup and I'm the Pirate." Zayne pulled Blair into a kiss that would do the Dread Pirate's reputation some good.

"Okay Mom that's enough. We are about to have to leave the tent." Abby groaned.

The women parted laughing.

Come on Mom the pirates were almost upon us. We must fight back now we have a Princess to protect." Zoe picked their eye patches and caps back up handing her sister hers.

Blair looked at Zayne. "What's going on?"

"You have entered the imagination tent. Anything is possible here. We are currently privateers hired by the Queen of England herself to supply goods to her soldiers overseas. We disguise ourselves as pirates so other pirates leave us alone, but Black Beard is suspicious of us and if he catches us with the Queen's gold and now a Royal Princess on board he will find out who we really are. We must defend our ship and protect the Princess."

Abby handed Blair a plastic crown and Zayne put her own eye patch back on and the four continued to play together for the rest of the night. Their dinner was even brought up to the room and they picnicked in the tent before climbing out to lay across the girls' bed to watch The Princess Bride together. Blair had never seen it. That night the women helped the girls get ready for bed and tucked them into the twins bed. The grown-ups needed alone time that night.

The girls snuggled together after the door closed behind their Mom and Blair. "They are gonna kiss a lot aren't they?" Zoe yawned.

"Yeah, we probably won't get to sleep with them much anymore." Abby yawned as well.

"That's okay because I think we get to keep Blair now." Zoe's eyes closed.

"I sure hope so. I like having her around a lot and she makes Mom happy." Abby's voice was sleepy.

The girls fell asleep hoping that they would be able to adopt Blair soon.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair made a quick stop by her room to clean-up and get ready for bed before joining Zayne in the master's suite of rooms. Zayne opened the door with a dark blue satin robe on. She let the woman dressed in a silky light pink robe into her room. They stood staring at one another behind the now closed and locked door.

"You are so beautiful, Blair." Zayne closed the distance between them unable to fight her need to kiss the woman she loved. The kiss was long, deep, and consuming.

Blair's body was on fire as strong arms came around her holding her close. Her arms circled the taller woman as they became lost in each other.

The kiss grew, Zayne pinned Blair to the door. The blonde's legs coming up around the dark haired woman's waist. She soon found herself being carried through the suite into the bedroom.

With care Zayne laid her love on the large bed following her down. Her lips trailing down a soft neck to a partially exposed collarbone.

"That feels so good." Blair clutched at blue satin.

Zayne eased back to look into brown eyes that had gone almost black with passion. "I'm glad and it's only the beginning. I am going to spend all night giving you as much pleasure as you can stand."

The first hint of nerves rose in Blair. "Zayne, hmmm, what if Tad was right and I'm frigid. I've never had what they call a social orgasm. What if I can't please you. I'm not very experienced. I saved myself for marriage and as you know our relationship wasn't very successful in that area. He has been my only lover."

Looking down into worried eyes Zayne wanted nothing more than to prove to the woman just how passionate she really was. "You are not frigid Blair. You just had a poor partner. I will prove that to you by morning. As for experience I wouldn't worry about it. Do what feels natural to you, comfortable to you. We will learn each other, but to start try things you know you like and I will probably like it too. I didn't wait till marriage, but I did wait till I fell in love. Faith was my only lover before you. You and I will learn each other's bodies more than we know our own and it will be glorious. Simply tell me if there is something I do you don't want or like and if there is something you really like that I don't do or do enough. I will do the same. I am wide open to you here. I want to be able to someday explore any fantasies we may have together. I give my love, passion, desire, and body to you freely and completely. Please give me all of that in return. That is my wish."

"Oh God Zayne, you have it. You have every bit of me." The smaller woman pulled her love down upon her again. Both of them groaning into the kiss.

Soon robes and sexy lingerie were gone, tossed haphazardly around the room.

Zayne spent plenty of time worshiping her loves glorious body with her hands, lips, tongue, and teeth. However, she avoided Blair's lovely breasts, her luscious backside, and the haven between her thighs wanting to prove how passionate her love was without even touching those main areas.

Blair's body was in turmoil. She had never felt this way before. Her body felt on the brink of a massive explosion and Zayne hadn't even needed to touch her in the obvious erogenous zones. However her breasts felt swollen and ached for Zayne's touch as did her sex. The blonde had never been so wet and swollen before. "Zayne I can't take much more please. I need. I need too much." She begged. That was what Zayne had been waiting for. She engulfed one soft breast in her mouth and the other in a warm hand and gloried in the sound of her lover chanting her name as she instantly shot into the heavens. Zayne kept her worshiping of her princess's body up for long hours bringing them both to climax repeatedly. Zayne's body had always reacted to the giving of pleasure to her lover. She loved Blair until the woman finally passed out from the glory of it. She retrieved warm wash cloths from the bathroom and a towel cleaning her well pleased lover and herself, to make them both more comfortable before climbing into bed beside her love holding her close skin to skin and pulling the bedding up and over them. She quickly followed her woman into slumber.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**I hope this chapter was okay for you all. I know you had to wait for it, but RL has been very busy for me lately and I have practically no time to slip away to my computer although I do carry a notebook with me to write in when I get the chance wherever I am. That has helped me in keeping up with the story a bit and I type in what I can when I can. Life doesn't look to be slowing down for the next month but I will try not to make you all wait so long for the next chapter. But please be patient with me. I am not giving up on my stories just having a hard time finding the time to write and post. Anyway thanks to everyone for reading and I hope to hear from you. Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Twists of Fate (10/?)

Chapter 10

Pairing: Jo/Blair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is Facts of Life Fan Fiction. I don't own Jo, Blair, or their counterparts from the TV shows…I only wish. I am going to be adding a few of my own characters however.

Summary: Zayne and Blair are moving their relationship forward and the Warner's arrive for a visit.

**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review and who are now following. I am sorry for the delay. I will try to do better so I won't have anyone trying to track me down and kick my butt into gear for me. LOL Enjoy your reading.**

_Previously…_ _Zayne spent plenty of time worshiping her loves glorious body with her hands, lips, tongue, and teeth. However, she avoided Blair's lovely breasts, her luscious backside, and the haven between her thighs wanting to prove how passionate her love was without even touching those main areas._

_Blair's body was in turmoil. She had never felt this way before. Her body felt on the brink of a massive explosion and Zayne hadn't even needed to touch her in the obvious erogenous zones. However her breasts felt swollen and ached for Zayne's touch as did her sex. The blonde had never been so wet and swollen before. "Zayne I can't take much more please. I need. I need so much." She begged. That was what Zayne had been waiting for. She engulfed one soft breast in her mouth and the other in a warm hand and gloried in the sound of her lover chanting her name as she instantly shot into the heavens. Zayne kept her worshiping of her princess's body up for long hours bringing them both to climax repeatedly. Zayne's body had always reacted to the giving of pleasure to her lover. She loved Blair until the woman finally passed out from the glory of it. She retrieved warm wash cloths from the bathroom and a towel cleaning her well pleased lover and herself, to make them both more comfortable before climbing into bed beside her love holding her close skin to skin and pulling the bedding up and over them. She quickly followed her woman into slumber._

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Chapter 10

Blair had been pleasantly awoken several times during the night by her lover's amorous attentions. Zayne had loved her into oblivion once again as the sun came up before the doctor went out for her run. Lovemaking seemed to energize Zayne while it made Blair feel like a limp noodle. She found she liked feeling like a limp noodle. They had made love again in the shower when Zayne had returned. The taller woman had slid down her body and drove Blair into another screaming climax. The dark haired woman had to hold her up and rinse and dry them both after that. The blond had once again become boneless.

Blair couldn't fight the bright smile that erupted on her face at the memories of her night spent alone in Zayne's bed with her. Zayne wholeheartedly proved she was not frigid and was indeed a very passionate woman.

Zayne had dressed in khaki shorts and a red stretchy t-shirt sliding her feet into white canvas shoes before escorting Blair to her room. "Would it be okay if we had your things moved to my room today? There is a whole closet and dressing area empty in there just waiting to be filled just like that second sink and cabinet area in the bathroom is waiting to be used. I would really like to share the master suite with you."

Blair's heart fluttered. Zayne looked almost shy as she asked. It was adorable. "I would love to share the suite with you. I want to share my life with you." She kissed Zayne.

"I want the same." Zayne said when they came up for air. "You get dressed and I will meet you in the breakfast room. I need to take care of a few things in my study first. That offer for your Dad should be ready. I would still like you to look over it before I have it sent to him."

Blair hugged her. "I would be happy to. I am rather excited about working with you on this project."

The doctor returned the hug. "So am I. There is one other thing I would like you to look over as well. It was something I was toying with before, but now that we will need to be in the city more often, as least for a while, I was thinking of going through with it and wanted your input." They kissed one more time before Zayne bounded down the hall to her girls' room and Blair went to her closet to get dressed.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair breezed into the breakfast room going directly to the buffet set up in the corner loading her plate with a little more than was usual for her. A night of being ravished left a body quite hungry.

Tootie and Nat had arrived just ahead of her, but the older generation was already seated at the table. The only ones missing were Zayne and the twins.

"You look happy this morning." Tootie teased.

"I noticed the twins slept in their own room last night and when we went up to bed your door was open and your room was empty. Did you have a nice time last night?" Nat also teased.

Blair blushed, but wanted to share with someone and who better than those she trusted most. "Do you remember what Tad said about me at the Gala the other night?"

The others remembered well him accusing her of being frigid. They all nodded in affirmation.

"Let's just say Zayne proved him wrong repeatedly all through the night and morning." She looked at Fiona. "You were right about the whole passion directed at me thing. I felt worshiped and consumed all at the same time. Wow is about all I can say about last night and this morning."

Everyone chuckled telling her how happy they were for her and for Zayne and the girls too.

Martin sat his juice down grinning. "Teddy and I knew things went well between the two of you last night. We saw how Zayne raced across the property and out to the beach. We learned long ago that spending enjoyable intimate time with her ladylove makes her energized whereas most of us get more relaxed by lovemaking. As peppy as she was, last night must have been really good."

"I'd say. I passed out twice." Blair murmured, but not quietly enough. Tootie dropped her fork and Nat snorted juice up her nose.

"You passed out from pleasure?" Tootie queried.

"Twice?" Nat clarified.

Blair blushed, but nodded.

Martin, Teddy, Fiona, and Marie only smiled at the others stunned faces. Faith had not been shy about sharing with them how well loved she had been. From all they knew of Zayne from Faith she was an incredible lover. Blair simply confirmed what they already believed.

"She did exactly what she accused your ex of never doing didn't she?" Nat asked with bright eyes.

Blair nodded again. "And then some."

"Oh, wow. I am really happy for you girl, but way jealous at the same time." Tootie was smiling and her eyes were wide.

"I totally concur." Nat was fanning herself with her hand.

Zayne with the twins clinging to her back bounded into the room. "Morning all. Breakfast smells delicious. I'm starved."

"No wonder." Natalie murmured.

Zayne's eyebrow rose questioningly at the comment, but she fully understood when she saw Blair's blush.

"We are starved too, Mom." The twins spouted together.

"Then we better get plates and fill them up." She and the girls had a fun time filling their plates. All listened and laughed as the trio made the simple task a culinary adventure.

Zayne set her plate down and leaned over to whisper in Blair's ear. "Can I get you anything more while I'm up? We want to keep your strength up don't we?" She couldn't help, but tease her love a little.

"I'm fine, but you better eat plenty you will need the energy later." Blair flirted back.

Zayne laughed delighted and kissed her quickly before taking her seat beside her lady.

The twins each stopped to place kisses on Blair's cheeks at the same time. "Morning Buttercup!"

"Morning, my young heroes." She glanced over at Zayne with a look.

The dark haired woman only winked. "Sorry sweetheart, but you may be stuck with that for a while."

"Are they calling you the Dread Pirate?"

"No, it's too long to say. I guess they could call me DPR for short, but it just doesn't flow the same way." Zayne smiled again before digging into her breakfast.

Tootie inquired about the name and Blair and the girls explained their adventures in the imagination tent the night before and that they watched the movie together before bedtime.

After Zayne and Blair gave their plates to one of the staff they sat and drank coffee with their heads together over the proposal for Blair's father. Blair thought it was more than generous and they decided to send it off immediately.

Zayne began texting her instructions to her lawyer after she had slid another short stack of papers in front of Blair.

Blair looked down at a picture of a Beaux Arts Mansion. She had seen it many times across from the Metropolitan Museum. It was a historical landmarked Limestone Mansion designed in 1903 by C.P.H Gilbert, whose work included Gilded-Age mansions for Woolworth, Otto Kahn, and Warburg families. She studied the pictures, Blair had always admired the bow-front limestone façade of the mansion with its ornate iron grill double doors with triple French windows accented with elegant round arches beneath curved transoms. It even had a Juliet Balcony.

She flipped through the information finding that though it needed some work that the mansion retained its original grand scale and proportions with 16 rooms, 13' ceilings with significant archetectual detail on six floors, plus a basement. The entrance opened onto a Grand Gallery with a serpentine staircase ascending to the Parlor floor. The home offered an elevator, seven fireplaces, a garden, two terraces, and kitchen access to a sky-lit garden room. Plus it had wonderful views of the Empire State Building and the Metropolitan Museum. Blair knew it was located on a premier landmarked block. She read that the mansion was nearly ten thousand sq. ft.

Zayne put her phone aside. "I have thought about purchasing it before, but didn't know if I would be in the city enough for it to be worth it. Now I know it will be. Some renovations have been started, but it still needs work. I thought this could be another project we did together. We could make it our home in the city and it's big enough for the whole family. You, Fiona, and Marie know a lot more about interior design than I do. All I know is I like making old places like new again. We did it on our estate in Cambridge. Most of the work here was already done for me, but this place in the city, it could be ours. Just think about it okay?"

Blair couldn't speak over the lump of emotion in her throat, so only nodded. She could hardly believe she had gotten so lucky. Zayne wanted to build a home with her. Make a life with her. Make her a part of the Masters' family.

Not caring on bit that they had an audience Blair pulled Zayne to her and kissed her with all the emotion bottled inside her. She finally pulled back resting her forehead against Zayne's. "I love you, you know that?"

Zayne smiled. "I am so glad of that fact and I love you too with all my heart."

"I would love to build a home and a life with you."

"Good." Zayne kissed her once more before easing back in her chair and pulling a startled Blair into her lap. "So is that property okay or do we need to look for something else?"

"No, I love that place. I have always admired it. I didn't even realize it was for sale."

"Then I will have my accountant work out an offer for the place and get it sent in with instructions to top all offers." Zayne wrapped her arm around Blair and picked up her phone to text her accountant.

Blair held up her hands. "I can help pay for the place. I know you have a few billion dollars, but that can go fast when you make many major purchases."

"I don't mind you wanting to help out if you want Blair, but I was thinking I would go ahead and get the place and you can help with the renovations and furnishings." She pulled her love closer resting her chin on her shoulder. "Also there is something else I should share with you." Zayne glanced at Marie who stood and made sure none of the staff was nearby and shut the breakfast room doors. "Well you see the thing is I have worked very hard at hiding my true wealth from the public, but one can only do so much so the world knows I am worth about ten billion dollars."

"Ten billion!" Blair squeaked. "I thought it was more like two or three."

The others of Zayne's old friends goggled as well.

"Do you want to adopt me? I'm house broken and everything." Nat teased.

"You're already family Nat, welcome in any of my home any time." Zayne leaned back to look into Blair's eyes. "Now what the public doesn't know and what I am asking everyone here to keep quiet is my true worth."

"You know I would never tell a soul, Zayne. I promise." Blair assured.

"We all promise." Mrs. Garret said getting agreement from everyone, even Zayne's immediate family who thought they knew the general amount.

"Well as of last month I became the third richest person in the world between Bill Gates and Warren Buffet and as it stands I will most likely nose out Bill Gates within the next year easy, once the government contracts come through and we make good on our Warner & Masters Enterprises deal. I am only a billion behind him now and that is after my large charitable donations. To give you a number, I am worth a little over sixty billion dollars. So sweetheart I don't think we have to worry about me running us into the poor house any time soon.

Everyone was shocked. Her immediate family knew she had become one of the top ten wealthiest individuals in the world, but not that she was now in the top three.

"Wow Zayne, can you adopt me too." Tootie said smiling.

"Everyone in this room is already family and always welcome in my homes."

"My God! Sixty billion dollars. Well this is new for me. People are going to think I'm with you for your money and power. People usually think that about my dates." Blair could only shake her head in wonder.

"I'm sure you can handle it. Besides you can just tell them that the money and power are great perks, but you're with me because I'm dead sexy and have amazing skills in the bedroom that keeps you coming back for more." Zayne said in her best Austin Powers personation grinning widely.

Blair shook her head at the devilish woman she loved. "Well there is that."

The room had erupted with laughter and Zayne was happy that at least those closest to her wouldn't treat her any differently for knowing the truth.

She completed her instructions to her accountant about the offer on the mansion before the family all took a walk down to the beach.

While they were gone some of the staff worked to rearrange Zayne's study to accommodate another desk that she had ordered moved from another part of the house. She also had a high end laptop and iPad on their way and they should be in the office when she returned to her study later in the day.

The family spent time together until after lunch when Fiona and Martin got the girls going on their lessons, while Tootie and Nat left to go explore some of the nearby towns. Mrs. G and Marie had their heads together in the kitchen with some of the staff experimenting with recipes together. Beverly Anne was roaming the grounds and beach with her camera taking nature shots, and Teddy adjourned to the game room in his big comfy chair to play the latest Call of Duty game with his headset on talking trash with the other players.

Zayne showed Blair into her or now their study. "I thought you needed your own work space and I like having you near. I thought we could share the study and if we need privacy or more space for something I am sure we can find it. This is a rather large house."

"I love it, darling." Blair kissed her again. She loved being able to do so whenever she wanted.

"Excellent. Let's get your laptop set-up and your iPad charged. You can play with that later."

They worked together and Blair watched as Zayne easily got rid of all the junk that came on the laptop and loaded everything she wanted onto it as well as security software she designed herself. "I will send you everything I have on Warner Enterprises so you can begin to get familiar with the full situation there. It's going to be handy having a corporate attorney in the family. If you're interested and available I would like to take you with me on my meetings on this latest government deal so you can learn a little bit about what I do and I would be interested in any input you have as well."

"I would love to get to work with you in any way I can. We always did make a good team back at Eastland and Langley."

"Well, now we can conquer the world together." Zayne pulled her back onto her lap. It was quickly becoming one of the women's favorite ways to sit.

Zayne showed Blair the ins and outs of her new computer before moving to her own desk to send everything over to Blair about Warner Enterprises.

Blair began reviewing that as the doctor got to work on some ideas she had been toying with and working on since her meeting at the Pentagon. The scene was very reminiscent of the times they lived in the same room during their school days and would each be studying in their own areas.

Around five that evening David Warner called Zayne's cell, Blair hearing only one side of the conversation. "Good evening, Mr. Warner."

"Yes, things are fine in that regard."

"You made the decision more quickly than I believed."

"I agree a turnaround before the world learns of the companies difficulties would be best for everyone."

"Why don't you bring the papers tomorrow afternoon to my estate in South Hampton. We can discuss business and have a nice dinner afterwards and all get to know each other better. Your wife is invited as well. I am planning on inviting Monica and Bailey, too. I have plenty of guestrooms so you can stay over and not have to worry about getting back to the city late at night."

Zayne wasn't telling anyone the real reason she was inviting Blair's parents, that was between her and the twins.

"Good, I will email you directions to the estate. See you tomorrow." She hung-up and without looking up at the woman now staring a hole into her she dialed Monica's number. The call wasn't very long and both Monica and Bailey would be arriving tomorrow afternoon in a car Zayne would be sending for them.

"Why have you invited my family here?"

"I thought it would be best to ease the take over and to let them get to know me and my family and to help them see us as a couple outside of a public setting."

"You're pretty smooth you know."

"I have my moments." Zayne smiled. "I better call Marie and give her a heads up now or I might wake-up with half my head shaved."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

David Warner didn't want to be, but found himself impressed with Zayne Masters' estate and security, it was state of the art. His young wife Sylvia was oohing and aahing over everything. He had driven his Mercedes instead of using his car and driver. He saw a limo pull into the drive behind him and assumed it held Monica and Bailey. He sighed. Let the fun begin.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Monica and Bailey were also impressed.

"This is so awesome mother. Blair tosses society on its backside by coming out as a lesbian and even better she lands like the hottest and richest lesbian in the world. My big sis rocks." Bailey was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Your sister does seem like she has done very well for herself. I love this house and the grounds are lovely."

"It's sweet and look, they have a private beach. I hope I get a chance to see it. The security guys are hot too."

"Doesn't sound like you're going to be a lesbian."

"Nah, I'm totally into guys, but I might experiment in college so I have a comparison. I might ask Blair about that, though I bet Tad was a real loser in bed. I have heard talk to that affect."

Monica shook her head, Blair and Bailey got along famously, but they were different as night and day in so many ways. "I'm sure your sister will find that an interesting conversation."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Blair and Zayne met their guests in front of the house. Blair kissed her father's cheek and shook Sylvia's hand. Zayne welcomed them to her home and shook both their hands. Her staff already knew where to take each groups luggage.

Monica greeted Blair with hugs and kisses and to Zayne's dismay she received the same.

Bailey and Blair squealed when they saw each other and engulfed one another in a boisterous hug. "I have missed you so much Blair, we have so much to talk about. Not the least of which is you and your hot girlfriend."

Blair laughed. "I've missed you too. Speaking of the devil." She turned to Zayne as she stopped beside her. "Zayne I'd like you to meet my younger sister Bailey. Bailey, my hot girlfriend Dr. Zayne Masters."

Bailey didn't stand on ceremony and hugged Zayne tight.

"It is great to meet you as well. Blair has told me a lot about you. She is pretty proud of her kid sister."

Bailey looked at her big sister. "Her voice is incredible, all husky and sexy and the accent. To die for. You really lucked out with this one."

Blair groaned at her outrageous sister's antics.

Zayne laughed. "Thanks, but I think I lucked out myself finding your sister." She put her arm around Blair.

"Mom are they here yet?" Came a caterwaul from within the open door seconds before the twins pelted out. They skidded to a halt on the top step as they saw the newcomers.

"Yes they've arrived." Zayne sighed. "Everyone these balls of energy are my twin daughters. Zoe and Abigail, but everyone calls her Abby." Each girl smiled and waved as they were introduced.

"Girls this is Blair's father, David Warner and his wife Sylvia." The girls said hello. "And this is her mother, Monica, and her sister, Bailey." They said hello again.

"They are precious Zayne. They seem as boisterous as my Bailey was." Monica smiled at the two pretty girls.

"I will just say keeping up with them keeps me in great shape."

The girls gravitated to Bailey who was the closest to their age. "Cool someone who's not old." Zoe said.

"Yeah, usually only grown-ups come to visit." Abby added.

Bailey cracked up as Zayne smiled not surprised in the least at what came out of her girls' mouths.

"They are so your daughters. They are just like you, only little." Blair smiled, liking that fact very much.

"Oh, I like you two and I can tell we are going to be great friends." Bailey was still chuckling.

The twins each grabbed one of Bailey's hands. "Come on we can show you your room. We picked it out ourselves. We gave you the one with the greatest bed for bouncing." Abby told her.

"And it also has the ocean out the window. It's really pretty at night when the moon and stars are out." Zoe continued as the three of them made their way into the house.

"Let's all go in and get settled. Dinner is in three hours. You have plenty of time to unwind a bit before dinner." Zayne led them in with Blair on one arm and Monica on the other. David and Sylvia followed them in.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

**Another chapter down. Once again sorry for the long wait. This next shouldn't take nearly as long to get out to you. All errors are my own. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from my readers! Until next time…**


End file.
